


In Art As In Love

by princesaadriella



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abuse, Adorable Kim Namjoon | RM, Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Park Jimin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin, Depressed Min Yoongi | Suga, Established Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Namjoon | RM & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Kim Namjoon | RM Is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Seokjin | Jin Being a Mom, Kim Seokjin | Jin is So Done, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin Are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V Is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Bad at Feelings, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Park Jimin Is a Little Shit, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Performing Arts, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Sad Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Social Anxiety, Social Media, Theatre, University Student Jeon Jungkook, University Student Kim Taehyung | V, University Student Park Jimin, Violence, Young Love, nerdy kim taehyung, sugav, taegi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:16:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 53,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesaadriella/pseuds/princesaadriella
Summary: Taehyung is a transfer student as a theatre major at the top University for the Performing Arts in Seoul. His senior advisor is funny because he is anything BUT funny, the smartest kid in school is dating his advisor and they low key fight all the time, his best friend has the hugest crush on the most adorable freshman in the whole world, and his teachers might actually hate his guts. To be honest, he's scared as hell, and the visual arts student with mint blue hair and a ton of dark secrets is not doing anything to help him.





	1. First Day of Art School

**Author's Note:**

> I go to a performing arts school, and I love it here. And... I also love BTS. So here ya go!!!

Taehyung ran down the street in the pouring rain. He forgot his contacts, and so his big, bulky glasses bounced up and down on the bridge of his nose, threatening to fall off of his face. His mom had to work overnight at the diner, so she forgot to remind him to bring an umbrella this morning. He desperately tried to ignore the rain droplets that pelted the lenses of his glasses, clouding his vision in the most annoying way, forcing him to bump into the fellow pedestrians on the campus street. He also ignored the obnoxious drivers blaring their horns at him as he jay walked across the street.

_More like jay run, amiright? No? Okay nevermind. I should just stop thinking and focus on getting to school on time._

He had just got his books from the bookstore in the nick of time, but even when running in the pouring rain at incredible speeds, the pages of his bulky textbooks and journals were starting to drip and soil to the point of tearing. 

_Why do these cheap books cost so much money if they're just gonna mess up this easily?!_

Of course it had to rain on his first day of school, and of course he was on the brink of running late _and_ a nervous breakdown. Taehyung shook the thoughts away. He was going to the number one school in all of Seoul for the arts. He should be grateful for this opportunity, even if his first day was off to a terrible start. 

The theatre program of his old school was absolutely terrible, and it wasn't until his childhood best friend and neighbor Jimin, convinced him to audition for his university that happened to excel when it came to teaching the arts. He was one of twenty students in the theatre program, and he was on his way to meet his senior advisor that was supposed to show him the ropes and as of right now, he was five minutes away from being late and making a bad impression. 

It took about three minutes for him to reach the main hall where he saw a few other seniors waiting on their advisees. His breaths were ragged and his deep, oak brown hair was soaked and dripping all over the floor. He whimpered as he realized that his outfit was also too soaked to keep him looking stylish. 

"Kim Taehyung?" He heard a light voice call out, followed by a squeaky and slightly annoying laugh. Regardless, Taehyung could not help but smile a bit. The young slim man before him who had called his name jogged forward. "Oh... I'm sorry... I guarantee you won't be the only one coming in all wet from the rain..." He extends a hand. "I'm Kim Seokjin, you can call me Jin. It's a pleasure to meet you! I'm a Culinary Arts major with a minor in Baking and Pastries. Theatre right? With a minor in... wait let me guess..." The advisor pressed a finger to his chin. "On Camera was it? Sorry, I read your file to make sure I could help you to the best of my ability." He said. Taehyung nods with a small smile and accepts the hand, but not before wiping the excess water onto the leg of his dark blue jeans. "I don't know what On Camera is, but it sounds super cool!"

"It just means a focus on TV and film acting rather than theatre, and its nice to meet you Jin. I didn't know you could minor in baking and pastries. That sounds awesome."

"Yeah, pretty _sweet_ right?" Taehyung snorted and covered his mouth with his hand to muffle his laughter. Jin squealed. "Finally! Someone who thinks I'm funny! I can already tell we're gonna get along great." Taehyung smiled even more, eyes crinkling in delight.

Maybe his first day wouldn't be so bad after all.

"You're my advisor right? I'm pretty sure you are, but I just want to make sure." The tall, slim student, now known as Jin nods.

"Yup! I'm really excited to get started! Did you get a chance to print out your schedule? You should have gotten an email telling you to do so." Taehyung's eyes go dark and his face goes blank. His bottom lip drops a bit, leaving his mouth open in a bit of shock.

He probably jinxed himself, thinking his day would be fine, after the rain already having been a bad sign.

"Uh..." Jin laughed.

"I'm gonna take that as a no. Don't worry! I have it printed out right here in case that happened."

 _Whew. Never mind. Things are gonna be great._  

Taehyung didn't realize that his advisor was carrying a folder. He pulled out a slip of paper that had his schedule on it. "Today is only about your conservatory classes. You'll take academic classes next week. Your first conservatory class is..." Jin's eyes scanned through the words on the page. "Ah! You have Contemporary Styles for the Actor. Oh wow! This is a class that is usually taken by sophomores and juniors. You must have really impressed them with your audition!" Taehyung laughed a bit.

"I'm actually a sophomore. I transferred in this year, but it's still my first year so I need an advisor just like the freshman." Jin's smile widened.

"I'm glad I could be the one to help you! Things can be a little intimidating at first but trust me, you'll get used to the rigorous schedules and stuff."

"That's good to know. If it isn't already obvious, I'm really scared." Taehyung adjusted his glasses for probably the hundredth time today, a nervous habit.

"Wow, your voice is so deep! That's pretty cool. No wonder you're an actor. They have those sexy low voices, ya know?" Taehyung's brow furrowed but he continued to laugh. His advisor was really strange and pretty bold for having just met him, but also pretty funny.

"Um... thank you? I think? I dunno I guess I've never really thought about it, but I guess your right." Taehyung giggled. Jin checked the time on his phone while still smiling.

"Well, that class is in thirty minutes. In the mean time, why don't I show you around the main hall a bit? This is where all of the important offices are, like financial aid and scheduling and where you can check all of your credits. I can show you around all of the other buildings later, especially the buildings where you're going to be spending most of your time here, like the theatres and all that." Taehyung nodded and followed Jin as he was ushered around to the various floors and rooms. The halls were not incredibly fancy (not to mention that some parts of the hall were under construction as they were remodeling), but there were tons of pictures of the different choirs and improv groups that had a name because of the school. The choirs here were so well known, that they were paid to travel all over the world to perform. 

There were huge paintings of all of the famous alum from the school. Famous actors, singers, painters, so many names that Taehyung recognized. Taehyung was so overwhelmed by all of it, and Jin seemed to notice, his laugh sounding like a towel wiping a wind shield. Taehyung found it kind of adorable actually, but he could see how some people might get tired of it fairly quickly. 

"Yeah, I kind of freaked out when I came through this hall. So many famous chefs that I aspire to be like went to the same school that I'm about to graduate from. It's pretty surreal, huh?"

"Yeah, it really is." 

Taehyung took this moment to look around at the other students who seemed just as excited as him to be here. He adjusted his glasses as his eyes landed on a pair of students that could not be more different from one another. One was wearing an yellow bomber jacket and light blue jeans that had rips at the knees. He had black hair that swooped just above his eyes. He sort of reminded Taehyung of a bunny with how bright and forward his teeth were. He was beaming, and who Taehyung assumed was his advisor, did not seem to care too much. He actually seemed quite bored if he was being completely honest.

The advisor was wearing a black jean jacket and a t-shirt from with some rapper on it that Taehyung did not recognize. He had shiny onyx combat boots and a pair of high waisted jeans that had paint splotches all over them. Something told Taehyung that the paint was actually real and not just for fashion or for show.

He was wearing a black baseball cap and Taehyung could see the strands of minty colored hair underneath. It was kind of hard to see his face from so far, but Taehyung could make out how puffy his cheeks were and how his lips were slightly pink and glossy, despite the distance. 

He seemed really unamused about the whole ordeal and it made Taehyung giggle by how annoyed he looked as he pointed around weakly with little to no enthusiasm. 

"Alright, we're almost out of time. Let's head to the art building where your first class is. Let's also get you to a commuter locker so you can put these books away. They look heavy." Once they were done registering Taehyung for a locker, Jin led him outside with an umbrella even though the rain had stopped already. It was still a bit misty outside and the sun was peeking out from behind the sad clouds that still looked threatening and ominous, ready to start pouring rain at any second now.

Jin still had the umbrella closed in his hand, tapping a rhythm on the handle with his fingers.

"Hey, what goes up, when the rain comes down?" Taehyung pressed his lips together.

"Uh... I don't know. What?"

"An _umbrella!_ " Jin started laughing that already iconic laugh and Taehyung couldn't help but to laugh along.

"That was really bad Jin." He muttered. 

"I know, but you're laughing so that counts as a victory in my book." It wasn't long before they reached a small, square shaped building that served as an art studio/museum for the art students, as well as one of the black box theatres for the university. 

"Here we are!" Jin used his key card to open the door. "This is one of our private buildings, so you're gonna need your key card to get in unless there's a performance or an exhibit going on." Jin takes a look at Taehyung's schedule. "We're going to go back to the main hall anyway so you can get it then. While we're at it, we should also get you started on a meal plan. You also have a break after this class, so I can show you where to get lunch." Taehyung pushed his glasses upward on the bridge of his nose, guilt seeping beneath his skin.

"Are you sure? I feel really bad for taking up your time. I can look up where I need to go on the map if you have places to be." Jin smiled.

"Are you kidding? I have fun helping out new students. Besides, because I'm a student advisor, I don't have class till next week so this is my only job for the day. Don't worry about it. I'm supposed to be here to help you." He smiled reassuringly and Taehyung nodded happily. 

"Oh, okay. I just felt bad..."

"You don't need to feel bad. I'll see you after class okay?"

"Yeah. Thank you for everything."

"No problem!"

♡

IMESSAGE 10:36 A.M.

 **ChimChim:** Tae! Ur here right? Hows your advisor? Are they nice? Mine last year kinda sucked...

 **TaeTae:** JIMINIE! My advisor is pretty awesome! His name is Jin and his laugh is hilarious... I just about died when he told me this terrible joke.

 **ChimChim:** Ur stupid ass laughed at the joke didn't you lol???

 **TaeTae:** That doesn't matter lmao. He really brightened my day. Hes very professional and made me feel a whole lot better even tho I was almost late. 

 **ChimChim:** How were you almost late? I swear you need to get a dorm. Commuting is such a hassle for you Tae! You don't live that close.

 **TaeTae:** And be swimming in debt by the time I graduate? No thnx. About to go to class. Whens your break?

 **ChimChim:** I didn't give myself morning classes so I have a break from now till 2:30. Wanna grab lunch?

 **TaeTae:** Yes plez. This class ends at 11:50. C u then?

 **ChimChim:** Yeah! Cant wait!

 **TaeTae** :☺︎︎ 

♡

Taehyung felt that his class went okay. Mr. Song, his acting teacher, was very kind and extremely charismatic. He went over the plays that they were going to read and asked every student to perform a monologue of their choice, just to see where they were at in their training. Taehyung performed his go to piece from one of his mom's favorite plays. In the play, Taehyung's character is begging his ex to forgive him for cheating. The piece was really great. It started out fairly quiet, a few moments where it seemed like he was going to break his cool façade and start screaming. And then, things go crazy. He gets angry and starts flailing his arms around and gripping his hair, trying to hold back tears. It isn't until the end where his character gets quiet again, begging his girlfriend to come back. Mr. Song didn't give him any feedback, but he was certainly smiling, as well as a few others in the class while they clapped (he got the loudest applause out of everyone but that was neither here nor there.)

Right as they were leaving from class, Mr. Song asked everyone in the class to begin their acting journals. It was basically the same as a normal journal to be completely honest. Every day, they had to write a paragraph or two about what happened to them that day including who they talked to, what they ate, when they went to sleep etc. At the end of the journal, they had to write down some questions that the students could think about and mull over so that they could do things better, or so that they could make better decisions the next day they made a journal entry. The only thing they had to make sure they wrote in detail, was what happened in class, and they had to do this three times a week until the end of the term, preferably on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday but they could do it whenever.

It was supposed to show them how normal people live their lives because soon, they were going to have to do weekly journals _as_ their characters. It was also supposed to show them how much time they actually wasted throughout the day and encourage them to do something productive.

Taehyung was scrolling through his twitter feed, trying to see if any of his favorite actors had posted anything about the new projects they were working on. Without warning, a wave of pain surged through his head and his phone dropped from his hands as his body went toppling backwards. 

" _Shit!_ " He heard someone else say. A huge project board went flying past his head and his glasses were no longer in sight. The world before him began to blur, but he wasn't worried about his vision right now.

He had just collided into someone and could have potentially ruined their project. 

Taehyung inwardly panicked. He frantically searched the ground for his glasses and ended up hitting his hand against the project board that he made this student drop. He picked it up gently and handed it blindly to whoever he just bumped into, and probably his new enemy. 

"I, I-I'm so so _so_ sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine... Just... here..." A hand was now in sight. The hand was holding his glasses. The voice that came from this person was quiet, maybe a bit gravelly? But calm, and not trembling with rage at how stupid he was.

_Like, seriously Tae, how could you be stupid enough to not pay attention to where you were going?!_

Taehyung took the pair of glasses, his hand shaking nervously. He put them on, breath hitching in his throat when they toppled to the side crookedly. He was already embarrassed enough as it is, if his freaking glasses would just cooperate that would be fantastic.

He adjusted them with a finger, finally gathering the courage to look up at the student who had spoken to him so gently.

His heart stopped.

Taehyung’s jaw went slack and his mouth was agape. His body was still as he rested on all fours, palms of his hands to the cold, unforgiving wood. 

The boy he bumped into was the same advisor that was annoyed with that bunny looking boy.

He was no longer wearing the black baseball cap, but he did have a black face mask that rested below his chin. The missing hat had been hiding a minty blue mop of soft hair that was plastered to his forehead. The wisps of mint framed his face perfectly, and his chubby cheeks were a hint of pink, the same pink as his lips.

Despite his babyish features that were incredibly charming, his eyes were dark and sharp, kind of like a cat's and damn, Taehyung could not get over the fact that this boy’s hat was gone and his hair was stunning and his hat was across the room.

_Wait... shit._

His hat was across the room. It probably flew off when they bumped into each other. Taehyung wanted to grab it for him but it was like this boy’s eyes had him in a trance and _shit Tae get ahold of yourself what the fuck._

Okay so yeah, this boy was beautiful.

Taehyung crawled over to the hat as to not get too far away from him. He still had to apologize a whole lot more for the trouble he caused him.

He picked the hat up and crawled back over, the student was already standing up, brushing off his dark jeans covered in paint. Taehyung followed suit and handed the hat to him. He took it quickly, damn near snatched it and put back it back on his head. Taehyung cringed at the harsh contact. 

"I'm sorry again. I wasn't looking and I should have been. Please don't hate me, I mean its my first day and I don't want someone to hate me already." The student before him snorted.

"You're... a freshman? I guess that explains why I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh well... no, I'm a sophomore, well a transfer, well no hold on." Taehyung took a deep breath, refusing to let this nervous energy get the best of him. "I am a sophomore, _and_ a transfer. Does that make sense?" The student pressed his lips into a thin line and nodded in understanding.

"Yes... I think it does." Taehyung smiled and the student with the minty hair laughed a little, a deep and surprisingly bubbly laugh and Taehyung's heart sort of soars at the sound and he has to mentally pinch himself from being a freak because he just met this man and he doesn't even know his name.

"Are you an um... advisor? I think I saw you earlier at the main hall... you didn't look super happy with whoever you were with. I hope that's not weird, I wasn't stalking you or anything I just notice things... as an actor..." The student clenched his jaw and fiddled with the cardboard of his project board. Something about him seemed... off. Like he was bothered by something, something that had nothing to do with their conversation.

"Yeah. That kid was just... way too excited about being here. It was kinda weird."

"Oh. I see. My experience was actually the opposite. I was a bit more mellow about being here and my advisor was... well, he was crazy excited about helping me." The student's brows furrowed in confusion.

"You have an advisor? What for? Oh wait... you're a transfer. That makes sense." Taehyung gestures his hand in an odd and awkward fashion, signifying that the student was indeed correct.

"Yeah. He's really helpful and super nice."

"Who do you have?"

"His name is Kim Seokjin?"

"Oh yeah, Jin. I know him."

"Yeah he's super nice..." A pregnant pause. Taehyung bites the inside of his cheek. "I'm Kim Taehyung, by the way. Your name is...?"

"Min Yoongi."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too." Taehyung ignores the way the boy tucks a strand of mint behind his ear. He seems nervous, even a bit shy, and it sends guilt wracking through Taehyung's chest. Was he taking up this student's time? And didn't _he_ have some place to be right now? Jimin is probably waiting for him but it's like some invisible magnet is keeping him from leaving and forcing him to stand next to Yoongi.

"I'm sorry again for making you drop your project board... thingie. Is it messed up?" Yoongi opened the board, looking at it, his nose scrunching up in concentration. Taehyung thinks it's super cute and mentally pinches himself one more time because he might have actually messed up Yoongi's project that he probably worked really hard on and now he felt like he was going to throw up. Instead, he tries to look at what is on the board in a very secretive and discreet way. 

"No, its all good." Yoongi looks up, noticing how Taehyung is obviously craning his neck to see if he can get a peek. "Do you... want to see?" Tahyung giggles at being caught in the act and looks at the ground.

"Sort of... I mean yes I do." Yoongi flattens the board out on the ground and takes a seat in the middle of the floor. Taehyung ignores the people staring at them and takes a seat next to Yoongi.

"It's a vision board. I had to pick a color and a theme, and take photos of things that matched in both categories. I then had to arrange these photos in a way that my teacher would describe as 'aesthetically pleasing and professional', whatever that means." Taehyung's eyes wandered over each unique and attention grabbing photograph.

There was one photo of just the sky. There was a bit of an odd glare in the corner of it from what Taehyung guessed was the sun's affect on the camera, but it played a nice role in making the photo natural and very pretty. Another was of a blue flower that stuck out in a sea of green grass. Speaking of sea, there was a picture of the ocean with a few boats randomly floating above its surface. It was the perfect photo, considering that the theme was obviously blue and maybe had something to do with nature? Any way, all of the boats were also blue and Taehyung couldn't help the smile that graced his features.

He spotted a few sketches that had the most incredible detail that Taehyung had ever seen in a drawing.

One was a sketch of a few butterflies that were each a different shade of blue. His eyes went to one that had actual 3D wings that lifted up from the paper.

"Wow... this one is so cool!" Yoongi scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his lips quirking upward almost in a pout.

"Thanks..."

That second assumption about the theme of the board having to do with nature was thrown out of the window when Taehyung noticed a photo in the center of the board. It was of Yoongi and it was breathtaking.

His head was tilted to the side and his eyes were closed. His lips were slightly parted and he was wearing a white hoodie with red lining. Yoongi's eyes trailed to where Taehyung was looking and he rested a finger on the photograph. 

"This one doesn't really match the blue theme I have going on. The only thing blue about it is my hair, but this was the only picture of myself that I actually liked and my friend begged me to put it in."

"What, are you serious? I don't even know you that well but you're probably the most photogenic person I have ever met. You look so beautiful in this!" Taehyung's breath hitched so quickly to the back of his throat that he almost started choking.

Did he just say that this boy was beautiful and they had just met?

What the _fuck_ was he thinking?!

"I... I mean... Sorry, that was probably a really weird thing to say."

"N-No... It's not... I mean... thank you." Yoongi's focus was on the ground and Taehyung noticed that he started to scratch his neck more furious than before.

The vision board... right, that was something to look at, and something to get his mind off of Yoongi and how sad his demeanor was.

Taehyung looked at a few more sketches, one of a really pretty girl with braided hair that was almost the same shade of blue as Yoongi's but darker, and another one of a blue, creepy looking beetle. Taehyung pointed to the sketch of the girl.

"I like this one a lot. She looks so... real. Is this someone you know?" Yoongi nodded.

"Yeah, her name is Suran. She's a music major."

"You are _so_ talented Yoongi! I can only draw stick figures so... I have no clue how you do this." That was the first time Taehyung had said Yoongi's name out loud and boy did it send shivers down his spine and set his heart aflame. His tongue felt thick in his mouth, making it hard to speak and maybe that was a good idea. He keeps saying stupid shit and for some reason, he feels like he can't control what comes out of his mouth anymore.

This boy had a _bad_ affect on him.

"I'm sure your stick figures are a sight to see." Yoongi replied, knocking Taehyung out of his trance. The younger student laughed. He tried to stop himself from smiling like a lunatic but it was to no avail.

"I'm not gonna lie, they're pretty great if I do say so myself." Yoongi bit his lip to stop himself from cracking up once more. Taehyung looked back at the board and away from Yoongi's face.

"What's the theme?" Yoongi glances at him.

"Huh?"

"The theme? You said you had to pick a color and a theme? What's the theme?" Yoongi looks back at the board, specifically the picture of him that he remembers setting the timer perfectly for.

"Oh um... it's funny you ask. It's actually supposed to be beauty. The theme is beauty."

"That... that makes sense." Yoongi scoffs.

"I don't know. I'm not at all beautiful. I should take my picture down." Yoongi makes a move for the photograph but Taehyung places a hand around his wrist to stop him, ignoring the flinch that Yoongi gave him when he touched him. It should have made him retreat, but he couldn't.

He had just met this boy but he wanted him to know how beautiful he was because he _was_ _beautiful_.

"You uh... you shouldn't do that. All of your pictures are great but, I think that one is the most beautiful of all of them." Yoongi's face remains emotionless and Taehyung swallows thickly, knowing that what he had just done will soon be one of his regrets later but right now it wasn't and that was all that mattered.

They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. Yoongi clears his throat and looks back at the board. Taehyung bites his lip, disregarding the fact that Yoongi's cheeks might be a little bit pinker now.

Taehyung releases his hold on Yoongi and looks back down at the board. Yoongi checks his watch and closes the board as he stands up. Taehyung does the same and runs a trembling hand through his brown hair.

"Sorry again for bumping you."

"It's really okay, I promise. You've apologized like ten times." The words had a bit of an edge to them, but Yoongi's tone was nothing but playful.

"Yeah... I'm really bad about that."

"I can tell." Taehyung laughed once more and looked up at Yoongi's face. His expression was... soft. His sharp features appearing a lot less gloomy and a lot brighter. "I have to get to this stupid seminar class..."

"O-Okay yeah. Thanks for sharing your really cool photos with me. They were beau- I mean, awesome." Taehyung secretly swore that he would probably never use the word _beautiful_ in the presence of Min Yoongi ever again. 

"T-Thank you... again..." It was as if Yoongi was not at all used to receiving compliments. As a matter of fact, he was a little bad at it. One might take it as he's being a bit rude and sort of full of himself, but as an actor, Taehyung was really good at reading people and understanding their personalities. It was all in their body language and their tone of voice. He could tell that Yoongi wasn't being a jerk, he just became really flustered whenever Taehyung said something remotely nice to him, and it was sort of adorable.

Okay scratch that, it was _really_ _frickin'_ _adorable_. 

Yoongi made his way to the door. "I'll see you around, probably." Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah, see you." And just like that, Min Yoongi left and Taehyung felt a tiny bit empty.

He sighed and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He was about to text Jimin before he heard that familiar, cheerful, adorable voice which he had come to love over the years. 

"TAE!" Taehyung looked up and was tackled in a tight hug that almost sent him to the ground. 

"Jimin-ssi, I just saw you a few days ago!" Jimin snorted and released his death grip on his best friend. "And... your hair is orange now! I like it!"

"Thanks! And look, I know we see each other often, but I just can't believe you're here! I mean, it took you long enough. You're an incredible actor so I knew you would get in." Taehyung rolled his eyes. Jimin fake pouted and smacked the taller man's upper arm. "I'm serious." Taehyung smiled and threw an arm around the older student's shoulder.

"Yeah yeah. Whatever you say."

"Let's get food at the dining hall. Do you have a meal plan?" Taehyung shook his head.

"Jin mentioned something about that, but no, I don't." Jimin hummed.

"Don't worry. I'll swipe for you. Residents get a better meal plan than commuters. Another reason why you should make the switch! We could be together all the time!" Taehyung jokingly groaned and threw his head back, pretending to be annoyed.

"With _you_? All day? I think I'd die of exhaustion." Jimin playfully swatted the taller student's arm once again.

"You're such a brat, you know that?"

"But you still _love_ me." Taehyung sang.

"Who told you that lie?"

"Now who's the brat?"

"Taehyung! There you are!" The two friends turned around as Taehyung smiled. It was Jin and he was smiling as he walked towards the two.

"Jin! Sorry I kinda wandered away. We were actually going to get food if you wanted to join?" Jin shook his head and held up his hands at the offer.

"Thank you Taehyung, but I don't want to be in your face the whole time. My advisor was really annoying and I don't want to make the same mistake." Jimin laughed.

"My advisor was super annoying too!" Jin pursed his lips.

"See? It really takes all of the fun out of your first day of school." Jimin extended a hand.

"I'm Jimin. Like you said, it's only the first day but Tae was texting me a whole bunch about how great you are!"

"Jiminie! Stop embarrassing me!" Taehyung groaned in annoyance and embarrassment. Jin giggled.

"Well that means a lot! I try to be as helpful as possible and not at all weird even though that's pretty hard to do. I was told I make pretty bad jokes." Taehyung laughed but soon brought himself back to his original goal. He wants food, and he would actually enjoy Jin's company.

"C'mon Jin. You should really join us for lunch. You're not like those other advisors, and plus, I invited you, not the other way around. We wouldn't mind at all." Jin smirked and pressed a finger to his full lips in faux thought.

"Alright fine. That sounds fun. Besides, I want to see what you guys think when you try the food. I prepared the menu and the cooking after all..." Taehyung and Jimin's eyes widened.

"Wait, what? You made all that food? _And_ you made the menu?!" Taehyung exclaimed.

"I've been eating this food for a full year and its been some of the best food I've ever had, that's incredible!" Jimin said. Jin's cheeks began to flush and he crossed his arms shyly.

"It's a program that the Culinary Arts department has. And I don't make the menu every day, just on Mondays. Also, the other students help me to cook, its not just me. There's no way I could make all that food by myself." He laughed sheepishly.

"That's still really cool Jin. I'm pretty sure you're an amazing chef!" Said Taehyung. Jin shrugged and looked at the ceiling. Jimin groaned. 

"Let's go eat. I'm starving!"

♡

**TaeTae added to his Story!**

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/41946360584/in/dateposted-public/)

**ChimChim sent you a Snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42663647901/in/dateposted-public/)

**TaeTae sent you a Snap!**

**ChimChim sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42663617131/in/dateposted-public/)

♡

 

 

> **Journal Entry 1: First Day of School**
> 
> **MONDAY, MARCH 1, 2018 [10:34]**
> 
> Okay so, a lot happened today. Today wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it was gonna be, if I'm being completely honest, but it was a little wild.
> 
>   * Forgot contacts, messed up books, and almost died from getting hit by a car because I was running to class.
> 
>   * Met my really cool advisor named Jin. (He makes bad jokes, and its super funny.)
> 
>   * The school is pretty cool even though its under a shit ton of construction.
> 
>   * Acting class was nice. We did our monologues and I felt really good about mine.
>   * My other classes went fine. I had voice for the actor and movement for the actor. I have theatre history and all of that tomorrow. I just hope my teacher makes it fun. 
>   * I bumped into the prettiest blue haired boy in the world.
> 
>   * His name is Min Yoongi.
> 
>   * He's a bit scary.
> 
>   * Like, I thought he was gonna kill me because I bumped into him and almost ruined his vision board. 
>   * He was surprisingly really nice.
>   * He is insanely talented??? Like my heart was beating so fast looking at his pics?
>   * I'm talking about him a lot but let me just get one thing off of my chest:
>   * HIS HAIR AND HIS EYES AND HIS FASHION SENSE IS ALL ON POINT
>   * When he handed me my glasses I low key had a heart attack.
>   * I kinda called him beautiful and almost threw up because I was so nervous.
>   * He seemed pretty nervous too.
>   * I thought he was gonna beat my ass.
>   * Had lunch with my friend Jimin and my advisor Jin who again, is really cool and an amazing chef like holy fuck.
>   * His food was so good. 
>   * I even packed some up in a container to take home like it was bomb asf.
>   * Taking home food from the dining hall is actually against the rules because its all you can eat but whatever.
>   * I had fun but I still couldn't get youknowwho off of my mind.
>   * Yeah... Yoongi.
>   * I don't know what it was about him, but the way he acted was nice and all, but something about him bugged me? 
>   * Not him specifically, he was great but he just seemed really sad? And it made me sad? 
>   * Let me explain.
> 

> 
> So I was complimenting his art because his photography skills were INCREDIBLE. He was so good but he just looked really sad and it bothered me because I wanted to know what was bothering him. I might be thinking too much into this, its probably nothing, but still, I don't know, I hope we can talk again because he was really cool.
> 
> Now, I have to ask some questions right? 
> 
>   1. Will I see Yoongi again and if so, should I say hi? 
>   2. Are him and I even friends? We only talked once... :(
>   3. Am I doing okay on this journal? Like, is what I'm talking about too personal? 
>   4. I'm hungry again, should I eat my leftovers that Jin made? (The answer is yes, I'm eating them right now.)
>   5. Is Yoongi okay? Like am I thinking too much about him being sad?
>   6. Should I have called him beautiful? I meant it, but was it too much?
> 

> 
> Well, that'll be all for now. I'm really tired and I have another day ahead of me. Logging off, goodnight! :)
> 
>  ♡

**Agust D added you!**

**TaeTae added you back!**

**Agust D sent you a snap!**

 

 

 

 

> [ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/41765878215/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. The Art of Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Yoongi snap and text a bit, Taehyung comes to some strange realizations thanks to Jin, he meets a new friend, and Jimin is a wee bit pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have already received some awesome support for this story and it means so much! Enjoy this chapter!

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40870258420/in/dateposted-public/)

**Agust D sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/28806000088/in/dateposted-public/)

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/28805996348/in/dateposted-public/)

**Agust D sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40870256220/in/dateposted-public/)

♡

IMESSAGE 7:33 A.M.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Hey! Is this Jin?

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Yeah! May I ask who this is?

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** This is Tae!

 **Jin:** Hey Tae! I can call you that right?

 **TaeTae:** Yeah of course lol! I was texting you because I wanted ask you something?

 **Jin:** Sure go ahead! ☺︎

 **TaeTae:** Did you give Yoongi my snapchat?

 **Jin:** Oh crap, uh yeah? Was that bad? I'm sorry I hope I didn't cross a line. He just told me that he met you and you were really nice but he kinda felt bad about how he acted towards you.

 **TaeTae:** Omg no I'm not mad at all. I'm really happy! He was really nice. Did you see my story?

 **Jin:** No I didn't actually. Why?

 **TaeTae:** Well, he was just very nice and I thought he was super sweet.

 **Jin:** Ohhhhh..... I see... ;-)

 **TaeTae:** No its not like that lmao. I don't really know him. And what did he say exactly? He was super nice so idk why he felt bad.

 **Jin:** Well I've known him all my four years here and he's my bf's best friend. He is always worried about what people think of him because hes not super social.

 **TaeTae:** Oh I get it. Well no, I thought he was really nice. He snapped me last night but, I was too nervous to say anything? So I snapped him back this morning.

 **Jin:** He's awesome. He doesn't really sit at lunch with anyone tho. We always try to invite him but he always declines. Hes just really socially awkward and doesn't want to hurt anyones feelings. I guess he's afraid of saying the wrong thing since hes not super good with words. 

 **TaeTae:** Oh... that makes me sad. ☹ 

 **Jin:**  I mean, he doesn't really talk to a lot of people, and the way he talked about you yesterday was super adorable. It was like he was a little kid who had just made his first friend.

 **TaeTae:** Lol really???

 **Jin:** Yes! It was sweet. How about you invite him to have lunch with us? He might say yes to you. 

 **TaeTae:** No way I cant do that. We're not even really friends. I mean, I want to be, but idk...

 **Jin:** The worst thing he can do is say no, and that probably won't have anything to do with you. Just ask and see what he says? If not I can ask for you.

 **TaeTae:** You don't have to do that lmao, but i'll think about it. Thanks!

 **Jin:** No prob. I'll see you in at the main hall around 9:30?

 **TaeTae:** Yeah see you then!  

♡

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/41779789865/in/dateposted-public/)

**Agust D sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/41779792995/in/dateposted-public/)

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40870508310/in/dateposted-public/)

**Agust D sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/41779795415/in/dateposted-public/)

♡

" _Min_ _Yoongi_ actually said yes to having lunch with us?!" Jin asked in bewilderment. Taehyung cringed.

"Yes...? Is that bad?"

"What?! _No!_ That means something, I mean, he must really think you're pretty cool." Taehyung tried to ignore how the heat rose to his cheeks.

"No, I mean, all he said was 'ok'. He might not even want to come. He's probably just trying to be nice." Jin raised a brow.

"If Yoongi didn't want to come, he would have said no, trust me. He has no qualms about saying no." Taehyung shrugged.

"Maybe I just got lucky. Maybe he wasn't available those other times but he was free today." Jin laughed with a roll of his eyes.

"Oh please. There are no classes every Tuesday and Thursday from twelve to two. He is coming because _you_ asked him to." Taehyung looked to the ground and played with the brim of his red hat in embarrassment. 

"Whatever. I still don't know what to say to him! He's all... serious and _cool_... I'm the total opposite of that. I'm lame, and nerdy, and just plain weird." Jin bit his lip to keep himself from laughing. 

"I mean... your glasses from yesterday were a bit nerdy, but also very cute. I liked them." Taehyung giggled. 

"Jin!" 

"Oh! Hey Joon!" Taehyung backed up a bit to see a young man with blonde hair and a pair of thick framed glasses on walking towards them. The roots of his hair were a little dark, and he was wearing a long sleeved, blue Supreme sweater with a pair of jeans. He was smiling so hard that the cutest pair of dimples imprinted into his cheeks began to show. He was like a huge ray of sunshine, and it made Taehyung sort of giddy being in his presence. Him and Jin hugged while Jin placed a quick kiss on the other's cheek.

So, this must be Jin's boyfriend.

"Joon, this is Kim Taehyung. He's my advisee for the year. Taehyung, this is Kim Namjoon." Taehyung extended his hand with a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you Namjoon."

"Likewise!" Namjoon's voice was also super deep, like Taehyung's, but a different kind of deep. He carried a sort of swagger with him that really complimented his style and chill personality that Taehyung immediately liked. He was really different from Jin who was bubbly and all over the place, and also a bit of a nerd, like Taehyung himself. Namjoon seemed like the kind of person who had his life completely in order, the kind of person you look to for wisdom and advice. 

Taehyung also thought his glasses were really nice.

"Wait a sec, you're Yoongi's friend, right?" Taehyung shook his head frantically and held his hands up in defense.

"Uh, no! I mean I would love to be his friend, but he's _so_ not the kind of person who would want to be friends with me and-"

"Isn't this so cute Joonie?! He's so nervous about his little _crush_." Taehyung froze.

 _Crush_ huh? Was that what this was? Or was it just an infatuation with Yoongi's talent and style? Taehyung has had crushes before. He had a long term girlfriend in high school actually, or rather, whatever a _long term_ partner in high school really is. (Just someone you date until you graduate)

To be more specific, it was kind of a one sided love. She was a player, and he, the game.

She would flirt and at the time, he was the nerd who was pretty good at certain subjects who would do her homework at the drop of a hat.

He confessed his feelings to her, they would kiss in the corners after class, she would do the same with other guys behind his back, and Taehyung had his heart broken for the very first time in his life.

To be honest, it hurt like hell.

The feeling of not being good enough, the feeling of being someone else's toy that they could just use when they wanted and thrown to the side when they were finished with him. The feeling made him feel a little sick to his stomach. He didn't deserve that, and there was no way in hell he would want to go through that again.

Off of Taehyung's silence, Namjoon tsk'd and shook his head.

"C'mon Jin, school just started and you're already trying to set him up with someone?" Jin pouted and narrowed his eyes on Namjoon.

"No, they both met and really hit it off. You should've heard the way Yoongs talked about him. When was the last time Yoongi hit it off with someone right off the bat besides your weird ass?" Namjoon laughed loudly, a husky, heartfelt sound.

"Whatever man. We have to get to class. It was nice meeting you Taehyung." He leaned into Jin with a smirk. "Go easy on him, alright? And if things between him and Yoongi do go some place, let them figure it out by _themselves_ , alright?" Jin rolled his eyes but soon smiled sweetly.

"Fine. I packed you a lunch this morning. Did you get it?" Namjoon sighed and nodded.

"Yes eomma." Jin gave a dramatic gasp and smacked Namjoon's arm.

"You're a real brat."

"Yeah yeah love you too." With a final kiss, Namjoon waved at Taehyung and made his way to class. Taehyung smiled at Jin.

"I really like him. He seems awesome." He said. Jin hummed, his eyes still on Namjoon's form growing smaller and smaller in the distance of the halls.

"Yeah, me too." He mumbled fondly. Taehyung felt his heart almost break, but in a good way, if that's possible.

Whoever he ended up with in his life, he hoped their relationship was just like Jin and Namjoon's.

Within the next hour, Taehyung got his I.D. picture taken and a lunch plan started. He waved goodbye to Jin and texted Jimin to make sure that they were still on for lunch later.

Yoongi's picture was still etched into his brain. Taehyung was never one for photographic memory, but every detail of this picture was crystal clear in his mind, never taking the form of something else.

♡

IMESSAGE 10:38 A.M.

 **ChimChim:** I swear, if u do not tell me about this "boi of your dreams" I'm gonna fite u.

 **TaeTae:** Jiminie I'm about to start class lmao

 **ChimChim:** do u see all of the fucks that I give?

 **ChimChim:** no?

 **ChimChim:** oh right.

 **ChimChim:** BECAUSE THEY DONT EXIST

 **ChimChim:** NOW TELL ME WHO DIS BOI IS TAE OR I SWEAR ON MA LIFE 

**ChimChim:╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

**TaeTae:** OMG OMG OKAY FINE

 **TaeTae:** Jeez ChimChim.

 **TaeTae:** His name is Min Yoongi. I met him yesterday. 

 **TaeTae:** All I know is that he's a really good art student and he's super cool and really cute and I invited him to lunch with us so please don't say anything stoopid please Jimin.

 **ChimChim:** ...

 **ChimChim:** Fine... I will not embarrass you.

 **ChimChim:** But no more secrets Tae! 

 **TaeTae:** I wasn't trying to keep a secret from you I promise. I'm sorry. I don't even really know what is going on tbh. I don't really know him okay? I just didn't want to jump into anything. We literally just met.

 **ChimChim:** I understand. 

 **ChimChim:** I just care about you and I want to help you in any way that I can, okay? I really care about you Tae. I'm serious.

 **TaeTae:** I care about you too Chim, like a lot. I'm sorry.

 **TaeTae:** My teacher is literally about to beat my ass so I have to go.

 **TaeTae:** ttyl

 **ChimChim:** kk. bye! have fun in class!

 **TaeTae:** ugh ill try lmao

♡

Taehyung sat in Theatre History with a sweet, caramel macchiato on his desk and his heart in his throat. He literally could not get his knee to stop bouncing. Yoongi actually said _yes_ to grabbing lunch with him and his friends. He wasn't too worried about it, considering the fact that Namjoon would be there and him and Yoongi were already best friends. A part of him felt a little envious of Namjoon. Him and Yoongi were already friends and he didn't really know much about Yoongi, even though he _really_ wanted to. 

Okay, so a little rule of thumb for the day: Min Yoongi is incredibly photogenic, even though Taehyung already knew this. 

If that one picture on his vision board wasn't enough, Yoongi had to send him a slew of the most adorable selfies in the world. Taehyung was screwed. He could barely keep himself together the first time they met, and holding Yoongi's gaze was scarier than bungee jumping off of a cliff.

The thought still could not deter Taehyung's excitement. He wanted to learn more about Yoongi. Taehyung himself, was an open book. Sure, at times he is able to keep his real emotions in check and hide how truly helpless he was feeling at times. But despite that, when he latched onto somebody, he _latched_ _onto them_ , no if, ands or buts about it. 

He loved being around people that helped him to grow and become a better person. Something within Taehyung told him that Yoongi was certainly one of those people, and the feeling sent shivers through his spine. 

His stomach felt all tingly just thinking about it. I mean, come _on_.

Jin said that they have been asking Yoongi to join them for lunch for the longest time now. _They_ probably includes Namjoon. If Yoongi's _best friend_ couldn't even get him to join them for lunch, but _Taehyung_ , someone that he just met by the way, _could_ , then what does that mean?!

Theatre History was only supposed to last an hour and ten minutes but to Taehyung, it felt like years. He just wanted it to end so that he could find his friends and have lunch with them. 

The professor was definitely being a total prick and let them out late because he hadn't finished his lecture on time. As soon as they were released, Taehyung jumped up, grabbed his macchiato, and headed out the door quicker than ever before. 

Jin and Namjoon were already waiting for him across the hall and he had texted Jimin to meet him at the dining hall. He thought about texting Yoongi too, but then he remembered not having his number.

As if Jin read Taehyungs mind, he held out his phone to the younger student. 

"You wanna text Yoongi to see if he's around? I'm pretty sure he's been out of class for a while." Taehyung almost broke out into a sweat.

"You want me to text him from your phone?" Jin snorted and Namjoon smirked.

" _Pfft_ , no. Here, put his number in your phone." Taehyung took the phone and giggled sheepishly. 

"R-Right. My bad."

♡

IMESSAGE 11:56 A.M.

 **UNKNOWN NUMBER:** Hi! Is this Yoongi? This is Tae. 

 **Yoongi:** Tae? As in Taehyung?

 **Taehyung:** Ha yeah. That's the nickname that my friends call me.

 **Taehyung:** which you can totally call me by the way!

 **Yoongi:** oh. okay.

 **Yoongi:** oh btw, yes this is yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** you probably already guessed that though.

 **Taehyung:** lmaooo yeah just a bit. 

 **Taehyung:** I was just wondering, if you were still free for lunch? We could just meet you where you are and walk over together.

 **Taehyung:** Or you could meet us there? Either works.

 **Yoongi:** I'm about to meet with a teacher actually. It wont take long. She just has some thoughts on my project. 

 **Taehyung:** Oh! The one you showed me yesterday?

 **Yoongi:** Yeah. That one. She didn't seem super happy if I'm being completely honest, but shes kind of hard to read.

 **Taehyung:** Are you freaking serious? U want me to fight her? I can, like frfr.

 **Yoongi:** Oh my gosh.

 **Yoongi:** Did you just threaten to fight my photography teacher?

 **Taehyung:** uh.....

 **Taehyung:** no?

 **Yoongi:** Because I would pay big money to see that.

 **Taehyung:** oh...

 **Taehyung:** Well then yes...

 **Taehyung:** Yes I did.

 **Yoongi:** You're really weird Tae.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah... I get that a lot.

 **Taehyung:** I sorry.

 **Yoongi:** No its okay.

 **Yoongi:** I'm weird too.

 **Taehyung:** I guess that makes two of us then.

 **Yoongi:** Yeah.

 **Taehyung:** you know, the smartest people in the world are the weirdest? Like, some of the geniuses of the world talk to themselves.

 **Taehyung:** I mean, I talk to myself like, 24/7

 **Taehyung:** I don't think it can get any weirder than that. 

 **Yoongi:** I think I read that somewhere. 

 **Yoongi:** I guess that makes sense.

 **Taehyung:** I mean, how can you talk to others if you cant hold a conversation with yourself?

 **Yoongi:** I actually don't know how to answer that.

 **Yoongi:** and I usually have good comebacks for things like this.

 **Taehyung:** Ha.

 **Taehyung:** I guess that means I win then.

 **Yoongi:** Maybe against me, but my photo teacher is one tough old hipster lady.

 **Yoongi:** She might kick your ass.

 **Taehyung:** You're probably right. I'm not the best fighter, and I'm not super quick on my feet lmao.

 **Yoongi:** Don't worry. You can tap me in and we can tag team her.

 **Taehyung:** I like the way you think Min Yoongi, I like the way you think.

 **Yoongi:** Yeah me too.

 **Taehyung:** You're hilarious.

 **Yoongi:** Thank you.

 **Yoongi:** I think It has to do with the fact that I don't know whats going on half the time.

 **Taehyung:** ME NEITHER! I have a bad habit of zoning out at the worst times.

 **Yoongi:** I don't know if I really zone out, or if I just don't care.

 **Taehyung:** ah... I see. 

 **Taehyung:** Can I tell you something random?

 **Yoongi:** I don't think I can stop you.

 **Taehyung:** You're seriously like, the most photogenic person ive ever met in my life??? like every photo you take of yourself is amazing????

 **Yoongi:** you play too much. 

 **Taehyung:** I'm serious. 

 **Yoongi:** _attachment is loading..._

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40877141910/in/dateposted-public/)

_attachment is loading..._

_[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40877142070/in/dateposted-public/) _

_attachment is loading..._

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40877142670/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Yoongi:**???

 **Yoongi:** You were saying????

 **Taehyung:** Oh yeah? Two can play at this game.

 **Taehyung:** _attachment is loading..._

_[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40877143000/in/dateposted-public/)_

_attachment is loading..._

_[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/41968133484/in/dateposted-public/)_

_attachment is loading..._

**[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/28813198138/in/dateposted-public/)**

**Yoongi:** I send you the ugliest pictures that I have of myself in the history of my existence and you have the audacity to send me cute photos of yourself??? How dare you.

 **Taehyung:**   _attachment is loading..._

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40877143390/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Yoongi:** oH my gosh...

 **Taehyung:**   _attachment is loading..._

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/40877142220/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Yoongi:** OH MY GOSH

 **Yoongi:** I'm sorry I doubted you.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah I think I win this round too.

 **Yoongi:** I don't know about that, but I did just choke on my spit and almost die.

 **Y** **oongi:** You still look nice though.

 **Taehyung:** Well 1, don't die. We cant have that, and 2, You're one to talk

 **Taehyung:** The pic of you with the pink hair is so cute

 **Taehyung:** so is the one with the black!

 **Taehyung:** Do you dye your hair a lot?

 **Yoongi:** Yeah I do it myself. I'm not super good at it though

 **Taehyung:** stop doubting yourself Yoongs! Youre so talented like you need to stop.

 **Yoongi:** Yoongs?

 **Taehyung:** I'm sorry, can I call you that?

 **Taehyung:** nvm it was dumb I'm sorry

 **Yoongi:** no its ok. I don't mind it.

 **Taehyung:** oh ok... cool.

 **Taehyung:** But you're adorable, point blank period and if you say anything else i'll have to fight you next.

 **Yoongi:** aaahh I'm frightened, so scared.

 **Taehyung:** you should be...

 **Taehyung:** grrrrrrrrrr...

 **Yoongi:** I would love to keep texting but my teacher called me in.

 **Yoongi:** I'm in the same building we met in.

 **Yoongi:** can you meet me here?

 **Taehyung:** oh yeah.. of course. see you soon?

 **Yoongi:** Yeah.

 **Yoongi:** Oh and Tae?

 **Taehyung:** Yeah?

 **Yoongi:** Thanks for texting me. This was fun.

 **Taehyung:** Oh yeah of course! Anytime really....

 **Yoongi:** Bye.

 **Taehyung:** Bye Yoongi.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, that's chapter two for ya! Thank you so much for everything! Please leave your thoughts. I LOVE FEEDBACK!


	3. Art is Up for Interpretation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Yoongi's story is uncovered from his point of view, lunch happens and a new student enters into the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The love for this work is so overwhelming and I love you all okay bye thank you.

Yoongi was not having the best day. His teacher for some dumb ass reason, sent him an email in the dead of night to have this last minute meeting with him about his vision board, he skipped out on breakfast (which wasn't really anything new since he felt sick and anxious all the time anyways), and his brother and his wife were coming into town next weekend, which is going to be annoying as shit. 

The only bright side to all of this is that Taehyung is very nice to him? And isn't weirded out by how odd he can be? And wasn't mad at him for how he acted when they first met?

Yoongi doesn't like people. It has been proven on multiple occasions that people are like fucking leeches. They become your friend and then, they suck the life out of you and get what they want just to leave you to die, cold, alone and afraid. 

It's happened too many times for Yoongi to count, and he can't handle another traumatic experience like that, especially with someone that he has placed all of his trust in. 

Yoongi has two real friends in total, a friend named Jung Hoseok, and Kim Namjoon.

Hoseok was a junior dance major this year. They met Yoongi's sophomore year when he was assigned to create the backdrop for the dance showcase. Although Hoseok had only been a freshman when they met, he had a huge reputation at the University, _way_ before he was even accepted. His parents were apparently world famous professional ballet dancers. They had met at this same University before they got married and had Hoseok. Because of this, Hoseok's life was plagued with fake friends trying to get on his good side, (obviously expecting to get something out of the friendship, as if he could grant them a spot in a dance company) and a huge reputation that he could just not live up to. Granted, he had more than enough talent to back it up, but it wasn't about that. 

Hoseok was silly! He loved pranks, he loved games, he loved to _laugh_. 

He didn't want his parents' legacies to hang over his head and make people think that he wasn't human. That he couldn't have fun and be himself.

This was something him and Yoongi bonded over, wanting to be seen for more than what others thought of them. Although Hoseok was super playful at times and Yoongi wasn't most of the time, their contrasting personalities were that of a lock and a key. They just fit together. 

His second friend was Kim Namjoon.

He had known Namjoon for forever. Namjoon was born in Ilsan-gu, and Yoongi himself, was born in Daegu. Although they didn't live near each other, both of their fathers had worked for the same construction company and so, they were childhood friends. They had grown up together and they had been around each other for so long that they were practically brothers.

Namjoon is actually the reason why Yoongi attends this specific University.

Namjoon had always been good with words. Poetry and spoken word, speeches, _songs_ , you name it. So it was no surprise when he got accepted into the Creative Writing program as soon as he sent in his work and auditioned with his own poem. The visual arts auditions were only a week away when Namjoon convinced Yoongi to apply. He finally complied and even though he would not like to admit it, he was very happy that he did. He loved Namjoon and he loved being around him. 

Jin, Namjoon's boyfriend, was very nice, and Yoongi secretly cherished him and Namjoon's relationship. Hell, he had been through all of the drama that led up to them getting together. He had been there to help Namjoon through the awkward stages of the relationship, the first kiss, their first _everything_.

It wasn't that he didn't like Jin, it was just that Yoongi was too scared to get to know people. He felt like if he got to know Jin, he would do or say something stupid and ruin him and Namjoon's relationship, which was the last thing that he wanted to do. He doesn't remember ever seeing Namjoon _this_ happy with someone, and Yoongi felt so honored to bare witness to the growth of their feelings for one another.

Namjoon always questioned why Yoongi was weird around the two of them, or why he would never hang out with them.

"Are you afraid of being the third wheel or something Yoonki? If so I promise you, that's not how we operate. We would never make you feel that way, you know that right? Please tell me you understand..." He would say. Yoongi would shrug and scratch his head, pretending not to really care about what was going on, knowing damn well that on the inside, he was tearing himself apart, on the brink of spilling his emotions and making Namjoon mad at him.

"No, well... not necessarily? I just... He and I are very different from each other Joon and I don't want to make you feel like you have to choose between being with him and hanging out with me." Namjoon would glare at Yoongi but not out of anger, out of pure confusion and hurt. Why was Yoongi objectifying himself like this? He acted like he was just something that could be thrown out and forgotten, like a piece of trash. It infuriated Namjoon to no end because whoever made Yoongi feel this way deserved the worst punishment imaginable. It _killed_ him knowing that Yoongi felt like he was the deciding factor of his relationship. That's a heavy weight to carry, and it did not belong to him by any means.

"Yoonki... you know that I do not feel that way, and neither does Jin! He cares about you, Yoongi _I_ care about you. Are you listening? _Fuck_ Yoongi, _look_ _at_ _me when I'm talking to_ _you_." Yoongi would visibly wince and Namjoon would automatically retreat. "Shit, Yoongi _shit_ I didn't mean... I'm sorry I'm not mad at you I promise. I'm mad that I make you feel this way... I'm mad at myself Yoongi please forgive me I didn't mean to snap on you like that... Yoongi?" Namjoon's words were white noise at this point.

It wasn't Namjoon's intention, but these words immediately sent surges of guilt like electricity through Yoongi's bones and blood and he most certainly needed air because he was going to freak out on his best friend and he just could _not_ disappoint anymore people _._ Not today.

He made Namjoon mad and more importantly, Namjoon was mad at himself because he felt like he was hurting Yoongi and he wasn't. Yoongi was hurting himself. He always does, and that's why his family is falling to pieces and it's all his fault... and his stepdad is... _shit Yoongi._

_Pull yourself together Yoongi, just stop it okay? You're not the victim here. You're the perpetrator. All of this pain? You brought it on yourself, it's your fault okay? It's your fault._

Namjoon was the only person Yoongi felt like he could confide in, that is, until he met Taehyung.

No, he doesn't know Taehyung very well, but does he really have to?

When Yoongi walks through the halls of the University, all people see are his mental issues and his depression and his anxiety. Taehyung looked him dead in his eyes and complimented his art and he called him _beautiful_ and treated him like a normal human being and Yoongi for once in his life felt _human_.

He felt _beautiful_ , and no one in his life had ever made him feel that way.

Yoongi is bad at talking to others. When he's comfortable with someone like he is with Namjoon and Hoseok, he is able to laugh and listen and _love_. As soon as his eyes met Taehyung's, it was like his heart burst into a million pieces and a ray of hope had been emblazed in a trail that led straight to Kim Taehyung. It was as if they were meant to meet, as if Taehyung was purposefully placed into his life to show him that he meant something.

Yoongi almost vomited in his mouth.

These thoughts were so silly and cheesy and stupid and Yoongi had no idea why they still made his heart beat a mile a minute and his insides feel like goo.

Yoongi bows in the door frame, walking into Professor Yi's office with a scowl and a fierce walk that would make anyone cower away in fear.

Yeah, Yoongi could be scary as hell when he wanted to be, and he would be lying his ass off if he told anyone otherwise. 

"Good morning. How are you today?" Professor Yi asked dryly from behind her desk while typing something on the computer, not even sparing Yoongi a glance.

Yoongi sat in the available chair near the door, the neck of his sweater feeling really tight all of a sudden. "I'm fine, thank you. And you?" Was he pissed? Yes. Would he be disrespectful? Absolutely not. He was raised better than that and no matter what this woman had to say, he refused to let it get beneath his skin. 

"I'm doing well. I called you in here today because I was looking at your vision board, and I noticed a couple of things that I wanted to address." Yoongi inwardly rolled his eyes.

He had hidden it very well, but after him and Taehyung bumped into each other, there were a few cracks and bends in the board. He didn't want Taehyung to feel bad and frankly, Yoongi didn't really care too much to fix them. Besides, Taehyung was too focused on the picture of him to say anything about it. Yoongi swallows nervously and tries to repress how excited the thought makes him feel, but back to the matter at hand.

If this fucking meeting is about the little bends and cracks in his board when he could have taken a fucking nap in Namjoon's dorm after class he's gonna fucking _snap_. (But in a professional way.)

Professor Yi opens the board and sets it onto her desk. "You see, I don't see an overall theme here Min Yoongi. To me, your ideas are all over the place. I will say though, that besides the picture of yourself, the rest of the colors are in the same spectrum. The one of you, although very nice, is random and doesn't really fit the rest of the board." She points to the picture of the flower. "The photo of the flower here would be fine if there wasn't green grass behind it, and your sketches, although wonderful, I just don't feel that the paper you created them on ties in with the blue and the natural aspect of every other photo." Yoongi gritted his teeth, but ultimately resigned. 

_At least it wasn't something trivial like the board being messed up._

"I just feel like this board is a bit unorganized, and I expected more from you Min Yoongi." He sighed, not really caring about her apparent disappointment in him.

This is why Yoongi hated art sometimes, because it was all up to interpretation. 

To Professor Yi, the board was unorganized and all over the place but to Yoongi, it looked just fine from where he was sitting, but here's the problem:

He's not the teacher, she is, so his opinions didn't really fucking matter.

Professor Yi sighed.

"I'll give you till next week to create another one. Maybe pick another theme? One that is more solid and can be assumed by just looking at the pictures. Do you understand?" Yoongi bit his tongue.

No, he didn't understand. As a matter of fact, he had so many things that he wanted to say to Professor Yi, but some of those things were not school appropriate and could get him expelled and he would just rather _not_ at this point. 

Instead, he ignores the sound of his blood boiling and suppresses the rest of his unneeded resentment.

"Yes I understand. Thank you." She gives him a small smile and a head nod.

"Good, I will see you in class tomorrow yes?"

"Yes Professor Yi."

♡

Taehyung can hear Jin snickering.

"Dang Taehyung! You're smiling at your phone pretty hard aren't you? Can I ask what you guys are talking about that's so funny?" Taehyung knows he's blushing and he hates himself for it. He can even hear Namjoon giggling off to the side and suddenly Taehyung is too dumbstruck to even defend himself.

Instead, he is demoted to a blubbering idiot and begins to stutter uncontrollably.

"N-No! I-It's not... we a-are just talking about uh.... look, it's-" Namjoon places a hard hand on Taehyung's shoulder with a huge smile.

"Calm down man! We're just playing with you." He turns to Jin when he hears that he's still laughing like a windshield wiper. "Shut up Jin! It's not even that funny! Damn!" He says still laughing himself. This makes Jin throw his head back and almost cackle. Jin starts gasping for air and Namjoon suddenly looks like he wants to punch him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm done... I'm done..." Jin wipes his eyes and steadies his breathing at the expense of Taehyung's embarrassed looks. Namjoon turns back to him with a pitiful expression.

"I am really sorry about him? Like, I don't know what to say?" Taehyung offers him a kind, upturn of his lips and tucks his phone away. 

"No it's okay... I don't mind it really." He wasn't lying. Texting Yoongi obviously made him feel happy. There was nothing wrong with happiness. 

Namjoon nodded. "What did he say?" Taehyung raises a brow at the question at first, but then he has an _ah-hah_ moment and smiles.

"He wants us to meet him where he is. He's at the art studio meeting with a teacher." Namjoon gives him a cheesy grin, once again showing off his adorable dimples.

"Cool. Let's go meet him then?"

The trio walk to the art studio and wait by Professor Yi's door. Namjoon had known where to go since Yoongi had texted him earlier, complaining about how he would have rather been taking a nap than meeting with her about something that she could have emailed him about, saving him the trip.

It wasn't long before the door opened to Professor Yi's office and Yoongi came out looking defeated as ever. Namjoon offered him a sad smile and for some reason, Jin stayed behind Taehyung. He was smiling as well, but he didn't speak to Yoongi, and he wasn't looking him in the eyes either, which made Taehyung feel slightly uncomfortable. Like he was in the crossfire of some cold war. He could have sworn they were friends, granted, probably not as close as him and Namjoon, but still? Things didn't really add up in this moment and Taehyung made a mental note to ask about it later.

"Hey Yoongs. What's up?" Namjoon asked hugging Yoongi. Yoongi returned the hug slowly and scratched his head with a bored expression once they had backed away from each other. 

"Nothing much. She told me my board was unorganized and basically a mess." Taehyung panicked.

"Was it a mess because I made you drop it?" He asked with fear in his heart. Yoongi shook his head, panic in his eyes.

"No it wasn't you. It was about the content, not the quality of the board." Taehyung giggles sheepishly and nods.

"Oh o-okay." An awkward beat passes and Namjoon snorts.

" _Okay_ then... let's head to lunch." 

The lunch room was pretty packed because of community hours. Taehyung spotted Jimin nearby at a table on his phone. One of his books was in each chair. He smiled fondly at how kind Jimin was to save them all a seat. They got their food and sat down at the circular table, Taehyung was sitting in between Jimin and Yoongi, Yoongi was sitting next to Namjoon, and Namjoon was sitting next to Jin. 

Jimin waved at Jin and smiled at Namjoon. 

"Hi! I don't think we've met. My name is Park Jimin. Nice to meet you!" Namjoon gave a cheesy grin.

"I'm Kim Namjoon, Creative Writing major. I'm also Jin's boyfriend." Jin giggled and leaned his head onto Namjoon's shoulder gently. "What's your major Jimin?" 

"I'm a Musical Theatre major with a minor in classical voice!" Jin started beaming.

"Classical voice? Like opera and all that?" Jimin nodded.

"Yeah. It's a lot of fun. I wanted to double major in dance too, but I don't want to stress myself out too much. I just take a bunch of extra dance classes on the side after school so I can get the same amount of training but on my own time."

"That's super smart Jimin." says Namjoon. "I minor in Journalism since its such a broad field, but one day I hope to write my own screenplays." Jin raises a brow.

"Isn't there a specific major for script writing babe?" Namjoon nodded.

"Yeah, but it's so... _specific_. I don't want to be confined to one career path. You can learn so much from Journalism, besides, a writer should have more than one trick. I want to be a multifaceted artist so that I can be hired to do it all." Everyone at the table nods and hums in agreement. Jin giggles and wraps his arms around Namjoon's waist.

"Isn't my baby so smart?! Wow, I'm getting emotional, I'm so proud." Jin wipes a fake tear from his eye dramatically and Namjoon chuckles. Jimin practically howls as he looks back to Namjoon.

"I think I've actually seen you before. Did you perform at the poetry slam?" Namjoon nodded.

"Yeah! I was the host actually." Jimin's eyes widened.

"You were so great! I want to make sure I go every year. Your piece was so beautiful." Jimin turned to Taehyung who was eyeing Yoongi quietly. He turned his head once Jimin put a hand on his arm. "Tae, Namjoon's poems were _incredible_. He spoke in Korean of course but then, he was using English to play off of the words and rhyme with words in Korean! It kind of sounded like rap. I couldn't believe it!" Taehyung looked at Namjoon, obviously impressed with what he just heard.

"You speak English Namjoon?" Namjoon nodded while slurping on the strands of noodles from his bowl.

"It's my second language actually. I'm also an English tutor if you guys need any help." Taehyung nodded.

"Yes _please_." Yoongi and Taehyung make eye contact and Yoongi's tense body visibly relaxes a bit. Taehyung smiles while eating his kimchi fried rice.

"Of course Tae." The nickname just snaps off of Namjoon's tongue and Taehyung doesn't remember feeling this comfortable in forever. "Yoongi actually helped me with the rap part. He's really good at it." Taehyung and Jimin turn to face Yoongi.

"You _rap_ Yoongi?" Taehyung questions, eyes wide in wonder. Yoongi smiles a little but remains looking at his food.

"Kinda..." Namjoon scoffs and leans into the table as if he's about to tell the biggest secret in the world.

"'Kinda'? Nah man, not only can Yoongi rap faster than anyone that I know, but he _produces_ too. He's got a whole studio in my dorm! He's got thousands of followers on SoundCloud." Taehyung gawks and immediately pulls out his phone.

"What's your artist name? I'd love to check you out!"

"Yeah me too!"

"It's um..." 

" _Agust D_." Namjoon finishes proudly, ignoring the scowl that Yoongi is totally giving him. Taehyung and Jimin tap away on their phones and Yoongi groans. The groan dissolves into a small bit of laughter.

"You have just gained another follower Agust D." Taehyung says hubristically, and Yoongi has to ignore the way his heart flutters.

”Two new followers!” Adds Jimin.

"Thanks."

"Can I ask why your stage name is Agust D?" Asks Jimin. Yoongi nods.

"Well, it's the word _Suga_ backwards. When I was a kid the other kids would call me Suga, one because I was the shooting guard on my basketball team, and because... well..." Yoongi hums at the awkward memories and Namjoon snickers.

"It's because he's hella pale and his girlfriend said that his smile was ' _sweet like sugar_ '." Namjoon exclaims. The table laughs but not _at_ Yoongi. A faint shade of rose makes its way to his plump cheeks. Taehyung on the other hand, has a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach and freezes up. Jimin feels his body stiffen, sensing his anguish. As the great stage actor that he is, he continues to laugh and play along, knowing that Taehyung has the same burning question in his mind right now.

"Your _girlfriend_ huh? Does she go here?" Jimin asks. Taehyung reminds himself to thank Jimin for this later. Yoongi shakes his head vigorously.

" _No_. She was really awkward and so was I. It never worked out. It was never a _real_ relationship. Besides we were what, twelve?" He looks to Namjoon who looks to the sky in thought. He then shakes his head.

"Nah. Try more like... nine." He laughs and Yoongi joins along a bit. Taehyung sighs in relief, quite obviously and Jimin has to pinch his leg as a way to tell him to pull himself together.

" _Ouch_." He yelps in surprise, glaring at his best friend. Yoongi looks at him a bit worried, unaware of what has just transpired between the two.

"Are you okay?" He asks and Taehyung feels like he's going to pass out.

"Y-Yeah, I just bit my tongue." He lies through his teeth feeling guilty. Jin seems to catch onto him too as he smirks across the table. Taehyung decides to change the subject.

"And the D in Agust D? What does that stand for? Oh, and I guess that T too?"

"Daegu Town. It was a little rap group I was in way before I came here, but I was born in Daegu." Taehyung perks up with the hugest smile in the world.

"Were you really? Me too! I mean, a lot of people were, but that's so cool!" Jimin smiles at how hard it is for Taehyung to contain his joy at something so simple. It's the cutest thing and Yoongi seems to think so too since his gaze immediately softens and returns to his food in delight.

"Yeah... cool." 

"I'm sorry but, I don't think I caught your actual name?" Jimin asks. Taehyung almost snorts, loving the fact that Jimin is pretending like he knows nothing about Yoongi, knowing damn well that he does because _he_ told him. Yoongi clears his throat.

"Min Yoongi. Visual Arts." Jimin smiles.

"Oh awesome! Do you have a minor?" Yoongi nods.

"My specific focus for my major is drawing and painting, but I have a minor in lens-based art because I love photography." Taehyung hums in between chews.

"Speaking of photography, what did Professor Yi want you to do about your board?" Yoongi sighs.

"She wants me to redo it. The whole thing, before next week." Taehyung's brow furrows and he grips his chop sticks so hard they might break.

"That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Your board was perfect. I don't get what her problem is." Yoongi shrugs, brushing off the fact that Taehyung is angry _for_ him. He knows that no one is onto him except maybe Namjoon. Thank _God_ Hoseok isn't here. 

"It's whatever, now I just have to think of a whole other theme. I have no idea what..." Yoongi's words trail off as he looks into the distance. The others follow his line of sight. He is staring at a much younger looking student with dark hair. The student is wearing a red beanie with a pair of sneakers to match with an oversized blue T-shirt and dark jeans. He is sitting at a table all by himself. He looks so alone as he chews his food slowly, staring at nothing but his tray and avoiding everyone else's rude looks. Yoongi abruptly abandons his seat and walks over to where the boy is sitting. Jin looks to Namjoon.

"What's he doing?" He wonders aloud. All Namjoon can do is smile.

"Just watch." He points back to where Yoongi is standing now, at the table with the sad looking boy. He remains standing for a moment and he says something but the dining hall is far too noisy to hear. At first, the boy looks up in fear but then calms down. Yoongi is still talking but stops. The boy, shakes his head and returns to his food. Yoongi then sits down and clasps his own hands together. He leans in with a small smile and says something else. Yoongi nods his head in the direction of their table. The boy looks over and even from so far away, everyone at the table can see the glisten in his sad, doe-like eyes. Jimin waves for good measure, to signify how friendly the group was. The boy smiles and gives a quick wave back. Yoongi says something else and the boy considers it for a moment but soon nods, standing up with his tray and following Yoongi back to the table.

Yoongi pulls him up a chair next to Jimin and they sit. 

"Everyone, this is Jeon Jungkook. He's my advisee for the year." Jimin smiles widely and looks at the new member of the table.

"Hi Jungkook! My name is Park Jimin and I'm a Musical Theatre major. I hope to be on Broadway someday, or maybe with an Opera company? I'm not really sure yet since I love to dance too." Taehyung admires Jimin for his charismatic and friendly nature.

Jungkook looks down shyly but then back up at Jimin. Although faint, Taehyung catches the small awestruck look in Jimin's expression when the two make eye contact.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. I'm a Music major." Jin raises his brows with a huge smile.

"What do you play Jungkook-ah?" Said boy laughs nervously at the affectionate twist on his name.

" _Everything_. The kid is a fucking prodigy." Yoongi answers blankly with a mouth full of food. Taehyung laughs loudly and Jungkook blushes. "He's an amazing singer too. I took him to a voice lesson and the teacher wanted me to be an audience for him. She asked him to sing some song since he gets stage fright or something and hoped that I would help him get over it a little." Jungkook laughs aloud.

"Thanks for putting my business out there Yoongi-hyung." Yoongi shrugs.

"You're welcome." Namjoon leans in.

"Are you a freshman?" Jungkook nods.

"Yeah."

"May I ask where you're from?" Jimin asks but soon panics. "Sorry if it seems like we're interrogating you or something. We just want to get to know our new friend!" No one misses the shocked look the boy gets at the word _friend_. For a minute, Jungkook looks as if he might cry. He completely abandons his food, fully engaged in the conversation and everyone's heart explodes at the adorable sight. He's like a little kid who has just made his new best friends his first day of school. Taehyung reflects on the memory of what Jin texted him.

 _Just like Yoongi..._  

"I'm from Busan." Says Jungkook. Jimin gives him the cutest grin Taehyung thinks he's ever seen.

"Me too!" Taehyung laughs and raises his hand.

"I hate to interupt this adorable conversation, but I think we should _also_ introduce ourselves to our new friend too Jiminie." Jimin glares at Taehyung but nods anyway. Taehyung almost chokes on his rice. Even when Jimin is at his angriest, he is literally the cutest thing in the _world_. "I'm Kim Taehyung. I'm a Theatre major with a minor in TV and film." Yoongi looks up, a bit caught off guard but soon smiles. He did remember Taehyung saying something about him being an actor, but he never knew exactly what his major _was_. Namjoon raised his hand.

"Kim Namjoon. Creative Writing major with a minor in Journalism." Jin looks at Jungkook and shows off a toothy grin.

"I'm Kim Seokjin! I am a very handsome Culinary Arts major with a love for patisserie. I make the food on Mondays so if you catch yourself falling in love with your lunch here... it's probably because of me." Jin says as he leans back in his chair. He yelps as he almost falls backward but Namjoon effortlessly catches the back of his chair. Everyone snickers, including Yoongi. Namjoon rolls his eyes and Jungkook just laughs unapologetically.

"Please forgive my conceited ass boyfriend. He means well, I promise." Jin scoffs and finishes off his food.

"These noodles are so _dry_ Joonie. How can you eat these?" He asks. 

"Because I'm hungry as _shit_ so shut up and let me eat your dasik if you're gonna complain." Jin's jaw drops, looking incredibly offended.

"No way! You know dessert is my favorite part of the meal!" Jungkook laughs even louder now, the sound is loud, childish, and heartwarming all at the same time. Taehyung smiles at Yoongi as if to say _you did this_ in reference to Jungkook's happiness. Yoongi returns the smile and looks down at his phone. The notification that he received two new followers on SoundCloud shone brightly on the screen.

_I didn't do anything really..._

♡

Due to a severe thunderstorm warning, classes were cancelled for the rest of the afternoon. Despite this, Taehyung only had one thing on his mind.

What Yoongi just _did_. 

He saw this boy sitting alone and did not take no for an answer when it came to being his friend and inviting him to sit with them.

He made an effort to make this kid feel comfortable and not alone with the tactic of overcoming his own social anxiety and helping someone else.

His heart hurt at the fact that probably no one had done the same for Yoongi when he needed it.

Yoongi was going out of his way to do for others what no one did for _him_.

As if his respect for this man could not grow any fonder. 

The six students stood on the sidewalk outside of the dining hall. They had talked for hours and they had no idea how quickly the time had passed. It was 4 o'clock and the clouds were already starting to turn a petrifying gray.

"Well, I'm gonna go take a _nap_..." Jin looks at Namjoon suggestively and raises a brow. "You're tired too, right Joon?" Namjoon smiles and has no fear of the blush beginning to form on his cheeks. 

"Yes, I am _very_ tired." Jimin _woot woot's_ and Jungkook covers his face in embarrassment with a small squeal. Yoongi groans in disgust. 

"Can you two please just go and fuck so I don't puke?" Taehyung faux gasps and puts his hands over Jungkook's ears. 

"YOONGI! We have a baby here. Please watch your language!" He looks to Jin and Namjoon. "But yes please do what you both have to do. You are going to corrupt this poor child." Jungkook laughs but has no clue what anyone is saying due to the two hands clasped over his ears. 

"Okay bye bye!" Jin grasps Namjoon's hand as they head to the residence halls. Namjoon's laughter could be heard from a block a way. Jungkook looks to Yoongi. 

"I don't exactly remember where my residence hall is? They all kind of look the same." Yoongi was about to open his mouth when Jimin interrupts him.

"I can show you where it is. I may not be a senior but I'm pretty familiar with the school. I'm a sophomore..." Jimin responds looking very... shy? Taehyung bites his lip as an attempt to trap the giggles that are threatening to escape. It seems that Jungkook is not at all opposed to the idea either.

"O-Okay. Thank you Jimin."

"You're welcome." Jimin hugs Taehyung and Yoongi (who awkwardly pats him on the back). The two leave and the only ones left in the coming storm are Taehyung and Yoongi.

Taehyung has his hands clasped behind his back and Yoongi has his arms crossed as they both stare at the clouds as if they're going to be hit with lightning at any second.

"Do you have a dorm Yoongi-ssi?" Taehyung immediately regrets the question as soon as he utters it from his lips. He doesn't want to pry too much. Yoongi shakes his head.

"I did my freshman year, but I transferred back to being a commuter. I needed to help my mom at home. That's why my studio equipment is in Namjoon's room. We used to be roommates but because I left, he doesn't have a roommate anymore and he just never got a new one for some reason. I didn't want to have to move all of my stuff back home because that was just too much work, so I just left it there." Taehyung's lips form an _oh_ and he eyes the older student warily. "You?"

Taehyung almost doesn't hear the question, but he jumps when his mind finally catches up to what is happening.

"Oh, no. I live at home too actually. My mom is a waitress at this diner near our house and I help her out there sometimes." Yoongi looks at Taehyung.

"What diner?"

"Kameya? You probably haven't heard of it. It's a small, hole in the wall place." Yoongi nods.

"You're right. I have no clue what that is." Taehyung laughs. The sound is deep and full in his chest. Yoongi smiles slightly, not feeling like he has to regain his cool demeanor. “You can also call me hyung if you want.” Taehyung smiles.

"Oh, okay Yoongi-hyung. Do you have a car?" Taehyung snorts and shakes his head.

"No. I'm saving up for one actually, for my mom though, not for me. But no I take the bus."

"That's very nice that you want to buy your mom a car."

"Are you kidding me? You're one to talk. You went up to Jungkook and got him to sit with us after seeing how lonely he was. That was the nicest thing I think I've ever seen someone do." Yoongi squints his eyes at Taehyung who shrugs. "What?! I'm serious Yoongi!" The two try to keep straight faces but the urge to burst into a fit of giggles is far too strong. 

Both laugh out loud and it comes out of no where, but it is calming and serene. Taehyung finds himself trying to quiet his own distinct laughter to see if he can hear Yoongi's. Surprisingly, Yoongi's real laugh is almost _nothing_ like his talking voice.

It is light and raspy and unsteady and Taehyung laughs even more because _damn,_ Yoongi's laugh is infectious. 

Once the laughter dies down, Yoongi looks up at Taehyung with his arms still crossed. "How did you get here?"

"Bus. Or bike. But today, bus."

"Would you like a ride home?" Taehyung freezes.

"Where do you live?" He questions because he does not want to be a burden.

"Buk district. You?" Taehyung shakes his head, his lips in a tight line.

"Geochang, but I'm from Seo. No, it's okay, you'll be going out of your way." Yoongi fixes Taehyung with a fierce glower and if his eyes could shoot daggers, Taehyung would be dead on the _spot_.

"It's going to rain Tae, and it's not a big deal. I can take you home." Taehyung whips his book bag to his front and unzips it. He takes out his wallet and licks a finger, thumbing through the wad of cash folded neatly within it.

"I have... 11,000 won? Is that enough for gas money?" Yoongi's expression is blank.

"Did I ask you for gas money?" Taehyung remains frozen with the won in his hand.

"N-No...?"

"Okay then." 

Well _damn_. 

Yoongi is definitely being strict and super smart with Taehyung right now but for some reason he can not bring himself to care and maybe he sort of likes it.

_Oh my God Taehyung something is seriously wrong with you._

Yoongi's attitude sort of makes Taehyung freakishly giddy and he can't move his body. Yoongi raises a brow.

"You can put the won away now. Thanks."

"Oh o-okay." Taehyung mentally curses himself for stuttering helplessly but he does as he's told. Yoongi turns away from him and starts to walk to the parking lot, expecting the younger to follow but Tae for the life of him can not get his feet to move _._

Yoongi turns around once he realizes that he does not hear footsteps behind him. "Are you coming?" The sound of thunder shakes Taehyung out of his stupor and he readjusts his book bag on his shoulders.

"Y-Yeah!" 

The walk to Yoongi's car is uncomfortably silent. Yoongi adjusts his own bag so that he can fish out his keys. Once he finds them, he unlocks the car with the press of a button and Taehyung can hear the short _beep_ of the vehicle in the school parking lot.

"Don't mind the mess. I practically live out of my car." Taehyung hums.

"No worries. You should see my room. It's like there was a tornado in there." 

"No offence but I'm not surprised."

"What?! Why are you not surprised?" Yoongi shrugs.

"I don't know. As a painter, I'm really good at reading people." The end of Yoongi's sentence dissolves into snickers. Taehyung pops his lips.

"Okay that was sort of clever, bringing it back to what I said to you yesterday, but that doesn't even make sense. Painters don't _read_ people, they _paint_ them. Duh _Suga_." 

"That name is no longer available to you. It's time for you to stop." Taehyung cackles and lazily bumps into Yoongi. The older tries to hide his smile but it's useless. Taehyung's got him right where he wants him.

Yoongi led Taehyung to a small, black Kia spectra. The back seats were filled with clothes and bags and other miscellaneous items. Yoongi popped open the trunk and threw his book bag in. He advised Taehyung to do the same since it was tight up front.

Once they were inside, Yoongi put the keys in the ignition and put in Taehyung's address on the GPS app. Yoongi put the car in drive and they made their way to Taehyung's home.

It had started to drizzle a bit but Yoongi was a very cautious driver, so he was a bit under the speed limit. The silence that had seemed to spoil their time together had turned sweet and comfortable, but Taehyung was not satisfied with it. He stared out of the window. The cold rain droplets pelted the glass and Taehyung sighed. He was known to get bored very easily and it didn't help that the radio was all staticky and quiet.

"Are you okay?" Yoongi asked upon hearing him sigh. Taehyung turned to face him and gave him a funny face to which Yoongi laughed.

"You're stupid."

"Let's play a game."

"Okay."

"Let's play like... a get to know you game."

"So, a questions game?" Taehyung squeezed his lips together and nodded.

"Yeah. But first, what's off the table?" Yoongi hums and taps the steering wheel in thought.

"I don't have anything to hide. You?" Certainly lie, but it didn't matter. Yoongi felt like he could Taehyung anything.

"Nope. I'm good."

"Okay then. You start." Taehyung throws his head back and it hits the seat harshly.

"Ow."

"You... you need help." Taehyung snorts and begins to giggle.

"What do you like to do besides art?"

"Sleep." Taehyung makes an annoyed face.

"Ugh! You're so annoying!" Yoongi puffs out his cheeks to hinder his laughter. "And now you look like a chipmunk."

"Shut up."

"Your turn." Taehyung tries to lean the seat back but fails due to all of the clutter in the backseat.

"Birthday?"

"December, 30th. You?"

"March, 9th." Taehyung _aah_ 's and focuses his attention on Yoongi.

"Favorite number?" he asks. Yoongi's nose scrunches in bewilderment and Taehyung's heart flutters at the sight.

"That's a weird question."

"I thought you said you had nothing to hide Min Yoongi."

"Why would I hide my favorite number you weirdo?"

"Why are you avoiding the question?" Yoongi rolls his eyes.

"I guess... 3."

"Mine is 10."

"Uh... that's cool I guess." Yoongi laughs a little. "Play any instruments?" Taehyung nods.

"I can play the saxophone." He announces proudly with his hands on his hips. He sounds like a little kid who just learned how to solve their first math problem and Yoongi sort of adores it.

"That's interesting. Why the sax?"

"My dad told me that if I wanted to be in the entertainment industry, I needed to pick a useful instrument that I can play anywhere. I picked it to piss him off."

" _Ah_. Nice."

"You?"

"I'm classically trained in piano. Been playing since I was five."

"Holy shit Yoongi. You're perfect at everything."

"That is the total opposite of the truth but okay." Taehyung giggles. "Is it my turn now?" Yoongi asks. 

"Uh.... yeah. 'Cause I asked about you playing an instrument too."

"Okay. Pets?"

"I have five! They live with my dad though."

"Damn."

"You?"

"You can't keep recycling questions Tae."

"That wasn't established before the game started so guess what..."

"What?"

"I don't give no fucks."

"It is taking everything in my power right now to not jump across this seat and strangle you."

"Do you have a pet or no?"

"I have a dog."

"Name?"

"It's my turn to ask a question."

"Answer the question Suga."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"That's a weird name for a pet."

"Shut up. Her name is Holly."

"Awww, that's adorable."

"What's one thing that you don't want people to know about you?"

" _Damn_ Yoongs!"

"What?"

"I guess we're getting to the nitty gritty huh?"

"That's what makes it fun."

"I can't argue with that. Okay.... I'm really afraid of heights, like... _deathly_ afraid, but I love amusement parks."

"Oof. That's a dilemma."

"Yup. You?"

"Tae..."

"What?"

"Can you come up with anything original?"

"I will next time. Promise."

"I love Kumamon."

"Are you... are you joking?"

"Nope. I have Kumamon plushies, posters, stickers, journals... everything. I would die for him."

"That... that is adorable. I feel so honored that you have shared this with me."

"I will have to kill you now. Sorry."

"That's cool. My life is complete now that I know you're a Kumamon fanboy. I still support you though."

"You're an asshole."

"Thank you."

"Do you only speak Korean?"

"Korean and Japanese. I know basic English too but it's the progressive and preterit tenses that get annoying. You?"

"I'm really bad at Japanese but Namjoon has been teaching me English since high school so I'm okay with that."

"I'm gonna need your help then for sure." Yoongi smiles.

"What's your favorite color?"

"I have a lot. I like green, black, purple, gray and white."

"I like black and white, since I know you're going to ask me the same question."

"First of all, you're lame, second of all I was going to ask you what you wanted to be as a kid. I get two questions now."

"Whatever. I wanted to be an architect."

"Oh wow."

"You?"

"I get two questions."

"Right. Sorry."

"What's the weirdest thing you can do?"

"I can do a belly roll." Taehyung gasps.

"Can I see?"

"I'm driving Tae."

"I am going to see this belly roll before I get out of this car."

"Fine. Deal." 

"You?"

"Now who's recycling questions _Agust D._ "

"Are you going to keep calling me different names? Or...?"

"Is that one of your questions?"

"Pfft, _no_. What can _you_ do that's weird?"

"Sometimes when my mom isn't home, I practice walking and dancing in her heels."

"Oh my God..."

"I know, I'm _pretty_ awesome. I can walk in them better than her but one time she caught me doing it in my mirror and I tripped and knocked down the shelf in my room. She was pissed but I said 'don't be mad because I can rock these heels better than you _mom_.' She sort of beat my ass." 

This statement was certainly the reason that all hell broke loose. Yoongi had been trying to hold it in the entire time but he could no longer contain his obnoxious laughter. Taehyung started cracking up beside him and kicking the dash with his feet. Yoongi threw his head back and continued to laugh. His body was trembling hilariously and he felt a few tears coming to his eyes. 

Taehyung was speechless.

Yoongi was smiling, like, _actually_ smiling this time. Taehyung could see his gums and _everything_. His smile was so bright and so magnificent that Taehyung immediately ceased his laughing and just admired how adorable Min Yoongi truly was.

He didn't seem to notice, since he kept on laughing and Taehyung felt like this was just a gift that kept on giving.

Yoongi gripped the steering wheel to center himself and wiped a tear from his eye. It took all of ten seconds before he started giggling again and Taehyung continued to sit there, awe struck. Yoongi turned to him, that gummy, gorgeous looking smile still plastered to his face.

"Are you okay Taehyung?" Taehyung knew that he was still on the brink of going into another laughing fit, but he wanted to bring him back down to earth, if only for a moment.

"You know Yoongi, I agree with your girlfriend, I mean, your ex... A-About your smile? It is very sweet..." The corners of Yoongi's lips slowly drifted back to their normal, downward, position. Yoongi couldn't stop looking at Taehyung's face and for a moment, time stood still and they were the only two people in the world.

"Um... Tae... I-"

"I'm sorry I just... I needed to say that to you. I don't know why, but I just want you to know. I like your smile, _a lot_." Yoongi's eyes were covered in a haze of deliriousness and he could feel the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. A small smile found its way to his lips and Yoongi didn't feel the need to fight it this time. He didn't know what to say, so he settled on the word that he had been thinking about nonstop ever since it was introduced to him. 

" _Tae_." 

"Yeah?"

_Within five feet, you will arrive at your destination._

The GPS startles the two young men out of their joyful, dreamlike stupor, both surprised they didn't get into a car accident. Yoongi returns his gaze to the road ahead and Taehyung's heart begins to ache, fearing that he had just made the worst mistake of his life.

_You have now arrived at your destination._

Yoongi pulls over to the side of the road and puts the car in park. To the right of them is a large, tan brick stoned villa with wide sets of windows. Lightning strikes the cobalt blue sky and thunder erupts from the clouds. It startles Taehyung and he jumps a bit. He laughs in embarrassment and tries to hide his face by looking at the villa where he resides.

"I-I'm sorry... Thunder scares me sometimes..."

"Don't be sorry. It scares me too." Taehyung looks back at Yoongi fearfully but soon calms himself when he sees that Yoongi has settled into a smile. His usually cold and dark eyes are soft and Taehyung feels like he could stare into them forever. "Can you text me when you get inside? I won't leave till I see you close the door but... I just want to make sure..." Taehyung's throat tighten and for some reason he wants to cry.

"Of course. Thank you for the ride Yoongi-hyung..."

"Sure Taehyung-ah..." Taehyung looks back at his villa. It was place he used to love and now, he hates it because it's keeping him from staying in the car with Yoongi. 

Taehyung reluctantly opens the door. He places his foot on the wet concrete. Rain is pouring now and Taehyung is getting soaked but he couldn't care less. His heart is heavy and he would rather it be ripped out of his chest than to leave like this.

Little does he know that Yoongi is going through the same trials at this very moment.

Yoongi tightens his grip on the steering wheel.

This is fucking silly, this _isn't healthy_ , but at the same time, who gives a fuck? He wants Taehyung to stay but nothing he does will make that happen and he wants to dissolve into a puddle of tears right now and his chest hurts and his head fucking hurts and _everything hurts_. 

What the absolute _fuck_ is going on. 

Seriously, they just met and Yoongi is about to breakdown and have a fucking heart attack.

He puts the car back into drive, his foot is on the brake. 

"Goodnight Yoongi."

"Goodnight Tae."

And for a moment, it feels like the world is crashing down on the two of them and they are mercilessly being crushed to death by the massive weight of the planet.

♡

IMESSAGE 6:34 P.M.

 **Taehyung:** I'm inside. Thanks again for the ride.

 **Yoongi:** Okay. I'm pulling off.

 **Taehyung:** you still haven't left Yoongi? I'm okay I promise.

 **Yoongi:** I know. Just rather be safe than sorry.

 **Taehyung:** Okay. Thank you. I don't want to text you while you drive so ill see you tomorrow okay?

 **Yoongi:** Do you need a ride to class?

 **Taehyung:** Yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** What?

 **Taehyung:** I don't want you to be going out of your way.

 **Yoongi:** I don't live that far from you Tae.

 **Yoongi:** I just checked the weather. It'll be raining again in the morning.

 **Yoongi:** stop being difficult.

 **Taehyung:** LMAO says the most difficult person ever...

 **Taehyung:** Okay... when will you get here?

 **Yoongi:** when does your class start?

 **Taehyung:** 10:30

 **Yoongi:** Ill be there at 9 then. sound good?

 **Taehyung:** yes. 

 **Taehyung:** OOF! Can we get breakfast?

 **Taehyung:** its my fave meal of the day and I realized that most food sucks when jin doesn't make it.

 **Yoongi:** lmao yes we can get breakfast.

 **Taehyung:** guess what

 **Yoongi:** what

 **Taehyung:**  you didn't show me your belly roll

 **Yoongi:** oh wow it totally slipped my mind oh my goodness wow I cant believe this

 **Taehyung:** youre full of shit you know that??? lol

 **Yoongi:** I know

 **Yoongi:** goodnight Tae.

 **Taehyung:** Goodnight Suga. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALL OF THE TRIVIA IN THIS CHAP IS REAL (more so the game than anything else but a few things here and there like his name) AND I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING IT! Thank you again for reading. It really means everything.


	4. Food for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast with Yoongi, Hoseok enters the picture, and Yoongi has a little proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did y'all hear that diss track from our rap line??? BABY IM SHOOK! Anyway, enjoy this guys!

**Agust D added to his story!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/27869948577/in/dateposted-public/) **

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/27869949067/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Agust D sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/27869945857/in/dateposted-public/)

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/27869948297/in/dateposted-public/)**

♡

IMESSAGE 5:32 A.M.

 **Yoongi:** Me neither.

 **Taehyung:** Huh?

 **Yoongi:** Sleep. I couldnt sleep.

 **Taehyung:** Ugh I'm sorry. Its so annoying. I had to do this online quiz for class when you dropped me off and then I just stayed on my phone all night and before I knew it, it was 4 in the morning.

 **Yoongi:** Damn... that sucks. sorry.

 **Taehyung:** Why couldn't you sleep?

 **Yoongi:** idk. I sleep all the time so I was really confused. Maybe I just wasn't super tired like I usually am.

 **Taehyung:** Oh okay.

 **Taehyung:** I'm really hungry.

 **Yoongi:** Are you still outside walking?

 **Taehyung:** yeah.

 **Yoongi:** go back inside. I'm on my way.

 **Yoongi:** we can get food.

 **Taehyung:**  really? I thought you wouldn't be here till 9.

 **Yoongi:** well that was before you couldn't sleep and I couldn't sleep and now we're both up so we might as well.

 **Yoongi:** are you still outside?

 **Taehyung:** no...

 **Yoongi** : ...

 **Taehyung:** maybe...

 **Yoongi:** Tae.

 **Yoongi:** go back inside. 

 **Yoongi:** it's 5 in the morning and its still kind of dark.

 **Yoongi:** people are crazy out here.

 **Yoongi:** stop being stupid.

 **Taheyung:** ugh whatever mom.

 **Taehyung:** I'm going in for real this time. I promise.

 **Yoongi:** Thank you. I'm on my way out now. 

 **Yoongi:** I'll be there soon.

 **Taehyung:** Awesome. See you in a few!

 **Taehyung:** Don't text me or anyone else while you drive please.

 **Yoongi:** Whatever mom.

♡

It took about an hour before Taehyung received a text from Yoongi telling him that he was outside. Taehyung rushed through the doorway and almost tripped on the way out, his book bag flailing wildly behind him.

To be truthful, he looked a hot mess, but he didn't care.

He was going to get breakfast with Min Yoongi and he was more than elated about it.

His stomach was doing backflips and right now, he did not feel like puking on an empty stomach today, so he really needed to calm the hell down.

He sent his mom a quick text telling her that he would be heading out early this morning, but would be back in time to cover her shift for the night. Taehyung could see Yoongi's black Kia come into view and he immediately went to the trunk to throw his bag in, already having a routine down pact. He plopped into the front seat and gave Yoongi the dopiest grin in the world. Yoongi snorted and put the car in drive. Taehyung took this time to let his eyes wander Yoongi's form. He has come to the conclusion that Yoongi looks good with any hair color he chooses. Shit, he could dye the whole rainbow onto his head and he would still make it look good.

"Good morning Yoongs."

"Morning Tae. Why were you outside again? I mean, I know you couldn't sleep but, that made you want to take a walk at five in the morning?"

"I've been outside since three actually." Yoongi leaned his head back in frustration and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What the fuck Tae..." Taehyung laughed, his voice still a bit husky from lack of use this morning. Yoongi's heart leaps and he can't help but think that the sound is _kind_ of sexy.

"Sorry. I just wanted to clear my head and walks help me do that. I know it's dangerous but-"

"It's more than dangerous. What if you got mugged or some shit?" Taehyung was still smiling, knowing that Yoongi's frustration was coming from a kind and caring place.

"Yoongi come _on_. I do it all the time. What, do you not want me to do it anymore?" Taehyung understands how Yoongi feels and maybe he _would_ be a little freaked out if he didn't latch onto people so much, just like Yoongi. Taehyung does not live in the best neighborhood, and there _has_ been a lot of gang and gun violence in the area recently. He knows how it feels to have the need to protect the people you care about at any cost.

When Jimin was dealing with his eating disorder, Taehyung felt like he was suffocating his best friend.

He would stop by his house uninvited with healthy food and snacks, and practically stay near him 24/7. In the end, he probably helped to save Jimin's life, but he just can't imagine not having been there. To him, it was worth having Jimin cuss him out at two in the morning, repeating over and over that he was fine even though that was far from the truth. It was worth Jimin blocking his number and ignoring his texts at one point. It was worth having Jimin almost cut him out of his life completely because he would rather never talk to Jimin again than find him dead.

What if he had been too late? What if he hadn't questioned Jimin's long and baggy clothing choices, even when it was 90 degrees? What if he hadn't caught Jimin hunched over the toilet like he did? 

His friend had been fucking starving himself for months and he had no idea.

So yeah, he empathizes with Yoongi, and on a much larger scale too.

Yoongi grips the steering wheel harder and shakes his head. "I'm sorry Taehyung. I just get nervous about these kinds of things." Taehyung nodded and looked out of the window. The glass was foggy and he started to draw little circles with his finger. "Are you mad at me?" Taehyung shook his head.

"Of course not Yoongi. Not even a little bit. Trust me, I know how you feel and I'm sorry for worrying you." Yoongi nodded. 

"I'm sorry." Taehyung giggled softly, his laughter broken and raspy.

"Yoongi, aren't you the one who told me to stop apologizing? Huh?"

"Shut up. I feel bad. It's hard for me to control my anger sometimes and I didn't want to seem all obsessive." Taehyung groans.

"Seriously Yoongi, not only do I get where you're coming from but I really appreciate it. No one besides Jimin has ever really cared about me like that before. I mean, I love my mom, but she's always so busy with work and her and my dad are..." Taehyung hesitated. Should he just come out and say it? He's known for a full year now, but he has never said it out loud before. Could he trust himself to hold it together? 

"My mom and dad are getting a divorce. I have a little brother and sister who stay with my dad, and I live with my mom for the time being. Like I said, I love her with all of my heart but she's so busy and I don't want to bother her anymore than I have to. That's why I don't really tell her what I do besides school and how work is at the diner." Yoongi remained quiet, eyes steady on the damp road.

"I'm so sorry Taehyung. That must be hard." Taehyung laughs bitterly.

"Yeah it is... I mean, I'm glad it's happening, but I just wish it was happening under better circumstances. My dad can be an asshole sometimes and he treated my mom like shit when they were together. They think I don't remember at fifteen years old, but I do, and it sucked. I also miss my brother and sister. I rarely get a chance to see them. It was like we were forced to pick sides and of course, because he has more money than we do, he gets to keep Eon-jin and Jeong-gyu and because I'm technically an adult, I can do whatever I want. I didn't want her to be alone. I mean, what kind of _sense_ does that make Yoongi?! It shouldn't be about who has the car or the better house. It should be about who's a better parent, and it's _not_ fair for him to keep them away from us and my mom just let it happen and she didn't even _do_ anything, but it's not her fault because she _can't_ do anything. What is she supposed to do? What does she have? We don't really have any money and she's working three jobs and... and all I can do is watch her suffer..." Taehyung didn't realize that he was crying until Yoongi grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, his eyes still focused on the road. Taehyung's tears drip from his eyes and into his lap and he feels so embarrassed. Although he felt extremely humiliated at this point, it did feel like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders. 

"It's not _fair_ Yoongi."

"You're right. It's not fair."

Taehyung wiped his face and took in a deep breath. 

"Now I'm the one who's sorry..."

"Don't you dare apologize. You have every right to be angry. I would be too. You don't deserve the strain of their relationship. I'm just sorry you have to deal with the brunt of it." Yoongi removes his hand and Taehyung immediately misses the warmth. He sniffles and Yoongi opens the glove compartment to hand him a tissue.

"Thanks." Taehyung mumbles. Yoongi just nods. Taehyung looks up at him, his nose and eyes a bit red and his cheeks a little flushed. "Can I just say, dark hair really suits you? You look really awesome, and I'm not just saying that so we can change the subject, I really mean it." Taehyung says through a slightly stuffy nose and strained voice. Yoongi smiles.

"Thank you." Taehyung blows his nose quietly and Yoongi turns on the air conditioning, the car becoming a bit stuffy.

"Can you dye mine?" 

"Have you had your hair dyed before?" Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah. Remember the pictures I sent you?"

"Oh yeah, I saved those for blackmailing purposes." 

"You're terrible."

"What color do you want?" Taehyung pouts in deep thought.

"I've only ever dyed it like... a hazel color? And really light brown. My hair is brown right now actually but its natural color is much darker."

"Do you want something bright and crazy? Like a blue or green? Or natural?" Taehyung hums.

"I haven't done a super crazy color yet... but at the same time that's a little scary and I don't know if it will look good. I might stick with natural for a while." Yoongi nods.

"Just let me know and we can do whatever." Taehyung smiles.

"Cool!" 

"What do you want to eat?" Taehyung checks his phone to see the time. It was only 7:25, and his first class didn't start till 10:30. He was probably going to touch base with Jin around 9:30ish though.

_Oh right... Jin._

"We can stop somewhere since we have about two hours to spare. There's this café by the school actually that's not too bad. I can show you where it is when we get closer." Yoongi just nods and continues driving. "Can I ask you something?" 

"You just did." Taehyung had to think about it for a moment.

"You're an asshole, but I think you already know that." Yoongi smiles but with teeth this time and Taehyung almost melts into his seat.

"Sure."

"Are you and Jin okay?" Yoongi's brows furrow and Taehyung prays he didn't strike a nerve.

"Yeah, why? Do we not seem okay?" Taehyung shrugs.

"I don't know it's just, it seemed a little weird between you two. Jin was smiling but... he looked like he maybe wanted to talk to you, but he was too afraid to." Yoongi bites his lip.

"Things aren't necessarily weird or anything but, I'm always afraid to talk to him too. I'm afraid I'll somehow mess up him and Namjoon's relationship. I know it sounds stupid but I just prefer to stay out of drama as much as possible." 

"I don't think that's stupid Yoongi, but you're not like some obstacle, or a bother. Is there any particular drama that you want to stay out of?" Yoongi shakes his head.

"No."

"Then what are you worried about Yoongs? Jin smiled when he told me he knew you. He obviously thinks you're cool. As long as there isn't any bad blood between you two, you shouldn't let your fears of hurting someone's feelings get in the way of you making friends. Don't you remember what you did for Jungkook?" 

"Yes, but that's different Tae."

"How?"

"I don't really know Jungkook that well and if it isn't obvious enough already, I'm really blunt sometimes. Jin is known to be super sensitive and I don't want to accidentally hurt his feelings or something. I don't want him or Namjoon to be mad at me." Taehyung grabs Yoongi's hand and rubs circles on his skin.

"No one is going to be mad at you for something like that. We know how you are and we accept that. Hell, we know how Jin is and we accept him too! No one is perfect and we all make mistakes. Stop being afraid of making them and trust that your friends have your back." Yoongi looks at Taehyung.

"When did you get so smart weirdo?" Taehyung scoffs.

"I do a lot of stupid things, that doesn't make me stupid!"

"I beg to differ, but whatever makes you happy." Taehyung giggles and forces himself to let go of Yoongi's hand. He points ahead.

"You can take a left here. It should be on our right. It's called Tozi I think?" Yoongi nods and does as he is told.

The café isn't super small, but it is very cozy. The theme of the café has to do with photography, so all the more reason to go since Yoongi is a lens-based artist. Once they enter, his eyes widen like a child in a candy store. 

"How have I never seen this place before?" He wonders aloud. Taehyung snickers.

"No offence Yoongi, but you don't peg me as the type to drink a caramel macchiato at a cutesy café with a bunch of hipsters." Yoongi looks at him blankly but then nods.

"That makes sense. Still, these photos are really nice."

"Go find us a table and I'll get the drinks. What do you want?" Yoongi pulls out his credit card and holds it out for Taehyung to take.

"Iced Americano and a tost-u please." Taehyung faux swoons.

"Oooh, _fancy_ , but no. I got it covered." Taehyung pulls out his wallet.

"Tae-"

"Nope. You drove me home yesterday and you're taking me to class when you don't have a class till like, twelve. I owe you more than this." Yoongi raises a brow.

"You don't owe me if I offer." Taehyung's smile widens and he pushes the hand with Yoongi's card away.

"Go find us a table Yoongs, please?" Yoongi frowns, not seeming to back down but puts his card back in his wallet anyway.

"I'm gonna fight you. We are going to fight in front of everyone in the Main Hall. Today at 10 o' clock." Taehyung bursts out laughing.

"Can you just go find a table!?" Yoongi smiles and turns away, spotting a booth nearby and sliding into it. Taehyung orders an iced americano, a caramel macchiato (extra, extra, _extra_ caramel), two glasses of water and two tost-us. He is given a number and goes to the booth where Yoongi is looking through the photo book that is on every table.

"Find anything interesting?" Yoongi nods.

"Some of these are okay. Others not so much." He mumbles. Taehyung laughs and leans in as Yoongi turns the book around. "Look at this one." He points to a photo with a bridge. Taehyung tilts his head.

"What's wrong with it?"

"The photographer was obviously still moving when he took it. The bridge is not only unclear, but they also used too much straight on flash. The natural light was enough and now there's a weird glare here, see?" Yoongi points to a small corner of the photo where there is indeed, an oddly colored bright light. Taehyung nods.

"Ohhh... yeah I see that." Yoongi turns the book back around and closes it as the waitress brings them their drinks. "Can I taste what you have? You can try mine." Taehyung asks. 

"Sure."

Yoongi slides over his drink and Taehyung does the same in exchange. Upon both of them taking a sip at the same time, they cringe in disgust and slide the drinks back over with haste.

" _Ew_ Yoongi! That is disgusting! It's too bitter." Yoongi sticks out his tongue.

"Seriously Tae? How have your teeth not rotted out by now? That's _way_ too sweet." Taehyung giggles and takes another sip of his own drink.

"What can I say? I like my _Suga_..." Yoongi groans and buries his head in his hands.

"You're starting to become too much like Jin and I _do not_ approve. You need to go." Taehyung can't stop giggling and Yoongi sets his cheek in the palm of his hand, elbow resting on the table. 

"Sorry that was bad I know..."

"Yeah it was..." A beat. Yoongi twirls his drink with a straw and Taehyung smiles fondly at the other as he does so.

"Have you decided what you're going to do for your vision board?" Yoongi bites his lip and takes the straw out of his drink. He sucks on the straw, his tongue peeking out of his mouth a bit and Taehyung tries to pretend like he's not triggered by it. 

"I have an idea on what I want to do..." Taehyung leans back. Their food comes and he takes a bite out of his tost-u. Taehyung swallows.

"Can you share? Or is it top secret?"

"You should probably be the first to know actually." Taehyung raises a brow.

"What?" Yoongi scratches the back of his neck nervously, his voice suddenly small and timid and his facial expression is one of pure worry.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe my board was all over the place because the things in the pictures were so different. Maybe if the same thing or rather, the same _person_ was in most of the photos, maybe it will have a sort of uniformity to it? I don't know, it's just a thought but... I was wondering if you would be the subject of the photos? If you weren't busy that is..."

It felt like Taehyung's heart stopped. 

Yoongi wants to take pictures of him for his project? What did Yoongi see in him that made him want to use _him?_

"Y-Yeah absolutely. I'd love to... can I ask why though? I just feel bad, I don't know why. Why not Namjoon or like, some pretty girl that goes here? Like the girl that you drew? Suran was it?" Yoongi makes an annoyed face.

"Well, Suran is really sweet and all, but she's super busy, and I love Namjoon but he doesn't really like the camera too much. Besides, I just think you would be very good at taking direction and all that, since you're an actor, right?" Taehyung hummed in agreement with a thoughtful look on his face. Yoongi has a really good point there.

But unbeknownst to Taehyung, this was obviously not the only reason why Yoongi asked him to do this. 

It is probably a universal fact by now that Kim Taehyung was the most beautiful person on the face of the planet. Everything about him is stunning. Yoongi wants to give back by not only capturing Taehyung's physical beauty, but his inner beauty too.

The world needed to know how beautiful Kim Taehyung was. 

And he actually said _yes_.

"Well yes. Yes, yes yes, I would love to! That sounds like tons of fun! When do you want to do this?" Yoongi contemplates the question for a moment before taking another sip of his drink. He pulls out his phone and clicks the weather app.

"It looks like Saturday will be a good day since it won't rain. And if for some reason the sky or anything else looks weird, I can edit it in post." Taehyung smiled and bit into his tost-u once more.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you for asking me, it means a lot." Taehyung said shyly. Yoongi bit into his own tost-u for the first time and licked his lips clean.

"I should be thanking you. You're the one helping me." Taehyung shook his head.

"It's just, the fact that you think I'm good enough to take pictures of means the world to me." Yoongi almost choked on his breakfast but remained quiet. There was so much he wanted to say, but now was just probably not the time. If he wasn't careful, he would end up saying something stupid to Taehyung and scare him off.

"N-No problem..."

The two talk about their classes and upcoming assignments and papers due for about the next hour. Once they are finished with their breakfast, they head out and Yoongi looks at the sign to remember the café so he can come back at some point. As they are leaving the café and walking back to Yoongi's car, Taehyung spots a smoothie shop and gasps. It startles Yoongi as he is looking for his keys and he looks up.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't hate me."

"What?"

"Promise you won't hate me."

"Okay...?"

"I want a smoothie. Look, at the sign." Yoongi follows to where Taehyung is pointing. "If you buy more than one drink, you get a cute little mask with Sally the duck on it for free! I want one!" Yoongi lets his jaw drop.

"Sally the duck?"

"Yeah, she's a character from Line Friends." Yoongi can't help the smile that finds its way to his face.

"Tae, we just had coffee." He says giggling.

"I know, it's not really for the smoothie. I just want a mask with Sally on it! Please Yoongi? _Please?_ " Yoongi scrunches his lips upward in thought and looks at the sign again. 

"Only if you let me buy." Taehyung's face goes blank.

"What the hell?! No! I am not letting you buy me anything I'm already putting you through so much." Yoongi frowns and fixes Taehyung with an intimidating glare. Taehyung has probably forgotten already, but Yoongi didn't miss Taehyung saying that him and his mom were struggling financially. Yoongi and his family weren't rich by any means, and Yoongi himself did not have much at all since he was practically homeless at this point. Still, he was not starving or needy, and if it wasn't for food or clothes, Yoongi wouldn't have much need for money anyway. He wasn't going to let Taehyung buy something he didn't really need when Yoongi could.

"Let me buy, or no mask." Taehyung whines and looks at the sign and then back at Yoongi.

"I guess I'm not getting the mask then."

" _Tae_."

"I hate you."

"Yeah I know. Let's hurry before we run out of time." It isn't long before the smoothies are bought and Taehyung is handed a cute yellow mask from the aimless and incredibly bored looking employee. He squeals and immediately puts it on, sipping the smoothie so fast that he gets a brain freeze. Taehyung grunts and soon starts to whine while clutching his head. Yoongi clamps a hand over his mouth so that he doesn't spit his smoothie out. He swallows slowly so that he doesn't suffer the same fate as Taehyung and starts laughing.

"That's what you get for being stupid." Taehyung laughs along and takes out his phone, licking the cold smoothie from his lips. 

"Take a selfie with me?" Yoongi nods and stands behind Taehyung with a serious, model like facial expression. Taehyung smacks his lips and puts the camera down, turning his head to get a good look at his friend.

"Yoongi, what is that?"

"What is what?"

"That look. You look like you have to poop." Yoongi's mouth is agape.

"No I don't. That's my selfie face... sometimes."

"I want you to smile!"

"Okay okay fine. My selfie is terrible though."

"No it is not. Not even a little bit. You're smile is so cute and you should smile more often." Yoongi begins to blush.

"Just take the picture Tae." 

"No, I change my mind. I want you to take it now." Yoongi groans as he is forced to switch spots with Taehyung. He hands over the phone and Yoongi holds it up. Taehyung looks up, preparing himself to look good on camera.

"Okay, I'm rea-"

_Click._

"Yoongi! You didn't even give me chance to smile!" Yoongi eyes the photo and smirks.

"I think it looks good."

"Well, _you_ look nice. Now _I_ look like I have to poo." Yoongi snickers.

"I like this photo. You look nice in it." Taehyung rests his chin on Yoongi's shoulder to get a closer look. He giggles warmly and looks at Yoongi.

"I like it too."

♡

  **TaeTae added to his story!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/41843934255/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Agust D screenshotted your snap!**

**Agust D added to his story!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42026380154/in/dateposted-public/)

**ChimChim sent you a snap!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42743881351/in/dateposted-public/) **

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42743880931/in/dateposted-public/) **

**ChimChim sent you a snap!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42743880561/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Worldwide Handsome sent you a snap!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42694671402/in/dateposted-public/) **

**TaeTae sent you a snap!**

**[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42694671622/in/dateposted-public/) **

**Worldwide Handsome sent you a snap!**

****

**♡**

IMESSAGE 11:33 A.M.

 **Hobi:** YOONKI!

 **Yoongi:** Hey Hoseok. What's up?

 **Hobi:** nothing much! I miss you!

 **Yoongi:** I miss you too. You're coming back right? Next week?

 **Hobi:** Yeah I'll be there Monday. You aren't in school are you? You're an advisor. Don't they start late?

 **Yoongi:** The other conservatories do but not visual arts.

 **Hobi:** I'm so sorry.

 **Yoongi:** How was the summer intensive?

 **Hobi:** It was so fun Yoongi. I had a blast. 

 **Hobi:** Now, who is this boy you're hanging out with on your story?

 **Yoongi:** Oh, Tae? He's a sophomore I met Monday. He's really cool.

 **Hobi:** He's cool????

 **Hobi:** ???

 **Yoongi:** I don't think I understand what you're trying to get at.

 **Hobi:** Since when have you ever smiled on your snapchat story? Scratch that, when have you EVER even posted a pic of yourself on your story??? You rarely ever do that.

 **Yoongi:** um...

 **Yoongi:** Who is this Yungi? I think you have the wrong number

 **Hobi:** Yoongi don't you dare leave.

 **Yoongi:** Okay Taehyung is very kind and he is very nice to me and idk what to do okay. 

 **Hobi:** There it is...

 **Hobi:** I'm honestly so happy for you.

 **Yoongi:** We're just friends Hoseok. 

 **Yoongi:** Nothing more.

 **Hobi:** Is that what you want?

 **Yoongi:** idk

 **Yoongi:** idk what I want

 **Hobi:** that much is obvious.

 **Hobi:** well, I cant wait to meet him.

 **Yoongi:** You cant meet him. Youre not allowed to. You say crazy things when you get excited

 **Hobi:** now you know that is not tru...

 **Yoongi:** I have to get to class Hoseok.

 **Yoongi:** I miss you and I cant wait to see you on monday

 **Yoongi:** get back safe.

 **Hobi:** I cant wait to see you too Yoongs!!

 **Hobi:** ttyl! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for everything. Please leave your thoughts! There is always room for improvement! :)


	5. A Piece of You In Every Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung talks with Jin about the Yoongi situation, Jimin realizes he has lots of fun hanging with Jungkook, an old friend comes back into Tae’s life and Taehyung's mom has something to tell him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for all of ur support! Please enjoy!

"So... this _was_ a date then?" Jin asks with his arms crossed. Taehyung had just strolled into the main hall before explaining his Snapchat story to him. Yoongi had dropped him off and went to go park the car closer to where his class was. Taehyung rolls his eyes and finishes off the rest of his smoothie.

"No Jin. We are just friends okay? We just met."

"That means nothing Tae! He took you home, you guys hung out at like four in the morning, and now you're going to model for his photoshoot?" 

"You make it sound a lot more scandalous than it actually is. He drove me home because it was raining, we hung out at _six_ in the morning, not four, and it's for his project for class! It's not like its a nude photoshoot or something crazy like that." Jin squints his eyes at his advisee.

"Oh wow. A two hour difference, that makes it _so_ much better." Taehyung shakes his head.

"Yoongi is a really cool person. That's all. Anyway I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are you and him cool?" Jin turned to spare the younger student a look as they walked to the scheduling office to see if Taehyung's credits were in order.

"Yes... why wouldn't we be?" Taehyung shrugged. He didn't want to be an instigator by any means, but he wanted the two to be friends, even if it meant him sticking his head in a place where it didn't belong.

"You guys just didn't talk yesterday, nor did you even look at each other and I was just wondering if you were cool." Jin pouted and looked to the side, probably trying to think about something wrong that he did to Yoongi in the past.

"Yeah? We're fine, I think... Why? Did he tell you otherwise?" So, apparently Jin was clueless.

Taehyung didn't feel comfortable sharing something that Yoongi had told him in private, but he really wanted this resolved. He wanted Yoongi to know that nothing was wrong with him and had the right to share his feelings with others. 

So he bent the truth, just a little bit.

"No, not really. I think he's just nervous around you because he's friends with Namjoon? He just really wants you to like him and he doesn't want to feel like a bother." Jin frowns and for a moment Taehyung thinks that he has made a mistake.

"I think Namjoon told me about this once... Well, I love Yoongi! I mean, yeah we don't talk often? But I would do anything for him. I think of him as a friend too, he's not just my _boyfriend's_ friend. I hope I don't make him feel like I have a problem with him. I don't at all. Should I talk to him?"  _Crap._

"Uh, well maybe don't mention this conversation? But sure! I don't know, that might help..." Jin laughed and gave Taehyung a pat on the back, almost making him drop his empty smoothie cup.

"Don't worry, I won’t throw you under the bus. I promise."

"Okay, cool."

Once they made it to the scheduling office, Jin talked to the woman at the desk on behalf of Taehyung. It turned out that Taehyung did not have enough credits to be a full time student yet, so he added a 1 credit Improv class and a Group Process class for 4 more credits. 

"I think I'm gonna die. My schedule was already packed enough, and now I have to take _these_ stupid classes?! I mean, Imrpov sounds fun but, Group Process? What even is that?!" Jin smiled at him sympathetically.

"It's a class about how people work in groups."

"You have got to be _kidding_ me. People actually study that?!" Jin nods.

"Yeah. Group dynamics are a huge thing that people study."

"Oh my _God_." Jin wraps an arm around Taehyung's shoulder.

"Don't worry Taehyung. You got this, okay? I already took that class last year and so did Namjoon. It's super easy."

"Okay. I trust you." The two went their separate ways and Taehyung texted Jimin about his dilemma. Jimin answered, telling him that he was taking Group Process this year too but with a different teacher. Unfortunately, the curriculum would probably be pretty different since that was the case.

Taehyung took his seat in class as he pulled out his phone with haste. He decided to text Yoongi to see if he had any experience with the class.

♡

IMESSAGE 10:25 A.M.

 **Taehyung:** Yooonngiiiiiii.....

 **Yoongi:** Okay what are you whining about?

 **Taehyung:** Have you heard of group process?

 **Taehyung:** I had to add it to my schedule this year.

 **Yoongi:** Yeah its a communication class.

 **Yoongi:** whos your professor?

 **Taehyung:** Professor Jou.

 **Yoongi:** oh.

 **Yoongi:** He's mine too.

 **Taehyung:** um....

 **Taehyung** : what?

 **Yoongi:** You can take your communication credits any time during your four years here.

 **Yoongi:** I saved all of mine for my last year since I thought they would be easy.

 **Taehyung:** well that's super smart on your part...

 **Taehyung:** BUT OMG WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS!

 **Taehyung:** I wont be alone!

 **Yoongi:** Welp, ill take that as my cue to transfer classes now.

 **Taehyung:** Why are you such a bully to me?

 **Yoongi:** Because its fun.

 **Taehyung:** boo hoo.

 **Taehyung:** my class is about to start.

 **Taehyung:** Will I see you at lunch?

 **Yoongi:** Not today. I have to help Jungkook rearrange his schedule too because he didn't take into account all of his choir and voice recitals.

 **Yoongi:** he's stupid

 **Taehyung:** Aren't you in this same building as me right now? I can just say hi to you when our classes are over.

 **Yoongi:** oh yeah.

 **Yoongi:** Ride home?

 **Taehyung:** Yeah sure! But actually, could you take me to the diner I work at? it's super close to where I live. I'm covering my mom's shift tonight.

 **Yoongi:** Yeah sure.

 **Taehyung:** Have fun in class!

♡

Class was soon over and Taehyung headed out the door. He could see Yoongi coming from the opposite way down the end of the hall.

"Long time no see." Yoongi, upon hearing Taehyung's voice, turned around and pretended to go the opposite way, trying to hide the smile on his face, but Taehyung was _not_ having it.

"No you don't!" Taehyung pounced forward and trapped Yoongi in a bear hug. Yoongi squirmed weakly with a whine.

"Why are you like this? Stop it, people are staring!"

"You didn't seem to care when we sat down in the middle of the floor right here!" They simultaneously thought back to the day they met. How they had bumped into each other and how what should have turned into a heated encounter, became a beautiful friendship.

"Seriously let me go, I have to show you something!" Taehyung sighed but complied with the older student. They had ten minutes to spare before Yoongi had to get to his next class. He had brought his art notebook with him and he opened it up to show Taehyung a page full of different color swatches. 

"I have to pick a new color for the vision board, and I wanted to know what you thought. Do you think you look good in a certain color or something?" Taehyung gasped trying to keep his serious composure without bursting into a fit of giggles.

"Are you joking? Do you think I am _that_ vain about my appearance?" Yoongi shrugged, unamused.

"I don't know. Actors are weird." Taehyung broke into a smile and looked at the notebook closer.

"That's true, actors are weird. Well, I have been told by my best friend Jimin that I look good in every color so..." Taehyung started seething through his teeth and shrugged as if to say _I don't know what to tell you._

" _Ah_ , urine yellow it is then? Or how about this green slash brown that kind of looks like vomit?" 

"What? Ew, no." Taehyung extended his hands. Asking to hold the notebook himself and inspect the colors closer. "May I?" Yoongi nodded and handed the book over. The colors included a deep purple, a sea green, gray, black, and an empty color sample outlined in pencil, so Taehyung assumed that it was supposed to be white. "What made you choose these?"

"They're your favorite colors." Taehyung looked up.

"You chose the color options for your board because they're my favorite?" Yoongi shrugged.

"Yeah... I thought you might enjoy the photoshoot better if you were in something you liked. I don't know exactly what you like to wear and I'm not a stylist so, I thought it would be best to start with your favorite colors." Taehyung's heart swells. "And something also tells me that your friend Jimin is right and you do look good in every color, so it doesn't matter to me which color you pick." Taehyung looks back down at the pages, but then back up at Yoongi. He closes the book and hands it back.

"Thank you Yoongi, but, to be honest? I really like the blue that you had before. It was really pretty and I want you to have some input in what goes into this. It's your work after all." Yoongi stared at Taehyung for what seemed like an eternity, but then smiled and looked down at his feet.

"Okay, that's fine too." 

They parted and Taehyung ignored how fast his heart was beating and how quickly his adrenaline was pumping. He made his way to the dining hall, where he met Jimin, Namjoon and Jin.

Okay, so Yoongi not being at lunch did kind of bum Taehyung out a bit, but it was fine. He would live. 

Jin and Namjoon were talking about some biology class that Jin was struggling in and Jimin leaned into Taehyung.

"Tae, Kookie is _so_ nice!" Taehyung sipped his tofu stew with a bewildered expression.

"Who is that?" Jimin popped his lips and gave Taehyung a bland look.

"Jungkook! He sat with us yesterday?"

"Oh well, yeah. Sorry _damn_ , I didn't know him by _Kookie_ you dork." Jimin pouted.

"I'm not a dork."

"What happened when you led him to his dorm?"

"Well, first he had Bluetooth speakers everywhere, like how many speakers do you need? And his dorm was a complete and total mess! How can you have just moved in a week ago and the side of your dorm is already so messy?!"

"Ew. That's gross."

"Yeah I know. Anyway, he invited me inside and asked if I wanted some of his seaweed chips. I said yes." Taehyung frowned.

"You hate seaweed chips."

"Stop interrupting me."

"Oh sorry."

"Anyway, he gave me some and we sat on his bed where his TV was on the shelf. He took off his shoes and he had on the cutest Iron Man socks! I thought they were really adorable! And then, he asked if I wanted to play Overwatch you know? On the TV?"

"You suck at that game Jimin."

"That doesn't matter. Stop interrupting Tae! Now I forgot where I was in the story..."

"Overwatch."

"Oh, right! And so he mains McCree and I don't know, I've only played a few times, so I couldn't really remember who I was good at."

"You're not good at anybody... but okay."

"So I picked Hanzo."

"Oh no..."

"Yeah, so he has the arrows right? Well it turns out, he was really _freaking hard to play_. So we kept taking turns, he would pick the character at first and then when he died, I would take over, usually playing the same character. At one point I hadn't died yet but I was about to and he came up behind me and put his arms around mine and helped me to move the buttons around so I could get away. I was freaking out because he was so close and I mean... he's really sweet and all and so it was weird. Luckily, he backed away once I died anyway and then it was his turn. His roommate ended up coming in and I took that as my cue to leave. Anyway, I ended up getting his number before I left and he told me that he really had fun and wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him again after class on Friday..." Taehyung was silent.

"Okay...?"

"What should I say?"

" _What?_ Jimin say yes! If you had fun and he had fun and he asked you to hang out, then he wants to hang out! Do you not want to?"

"No I do! It's just... what exactly is this, you know? Is it a friend thing? Is it a date? Who knows!"

"Just because he wants to hang out with you doesn't automatically make it a date Jiminie."

"A date? Are you guys talking about Tae and Yoongi's date?" Jin buts in after only hearing the word _date_ and Jimin giggles. Taehyung leans over to his best friend.

"We'll talk about this later but just say yes, okay? He seems really sweet and who knows what will happen. He might just want to be friends!" Jimin nods.

"Secrets secrets are no fun unless they're shared with everyone! Come on, what are you guys are talking about?"

" _Jin_."

"What?! I want to be in the know Joon!"

”Trust me you’re already in the know!” Taehyung smirked and Jimin started to panic. 

“Yes, we’re talking about my date with Yoongi.” Taehyung replies sarcastically. Namjoon raised a brow.

”So it _was_ a date?” He asked with pure confusion in his eyes.

“No, I was just kidding! What I mean to say is, we were just hanging out, as friends, okay?” Jin shook his head while taking a sip of lemonade.

”Yoongi would rather die than let someone catch him smiling and now when he’s with you, he can’t seem to stop! Doesn’t that say something Namjoon?” 

“Don’t bring me in the middle of this.”

”Joonie!” Namjoon looks down at his food sheepishly.

”Yoongi smiles... sometimes.” Jin looked to Taehyung with an _I told you so_ face.

“See? I for one, think that he might really care about you Tae. Do you like him?" Everyone at the table turns to face Taehyung, who immediately becomes uncharacteristically silent.

"Do you Tae?" Jimin asks, incredibly curious. Taehyung groans and angrily sips his soup, burning his tongue in the process.

"No, no I don't. I like him as a friend okay?" The table remains silent. The quiet dissipates once Jimin speaks up.

"How are you getting home today Tae?"

"Yoongi... ah _fuck_." Jin starts cracking up as Namjoon breaks into a smile. Jimin giggles and takes a bite out of his banana. Taehyung begins to blush in embarrassment. "What am I gonna _do?_ "

"What do you mean 'what are you gonna do'? If you don't like him in that way, you have nothing to worry about, right?" Replies Namjoon with reason. Taehyung nods.

"Yeah, _yes_ you're absolutely right." 

"Okay then. We need to hurry up and finish eating. Class starts in a few." Says Namjoon after he finishes the rest of his noodles.

♡

Taehyung only had to worry about conservatory classes this week and his first day of Improv was today. He wasn't the best improver since he was not the best at thinking on his feet and there was a common misconception that improv always had to be funny, which was not the case.

Taehyung's nerves were threatening to get the best of him, so he bought a cup of tea from the boiler house on campus in an attempt to calm himself. He almost dropped his cup when someone touched his jittery shoulder.

"Kim Taehyung?" _Wait a minute._ Taehyung knew that voice. He turned around, his eyes not believing what he was seeing.

"Park Bogum?" Bogum started to laugh and enveloped his old friend in a tight hug. Neither said anything for a what seemed like a while, cherishing the moment.

"Taehyung, I haven't seen you since junior year! How have you been?"

"I... I've been good Bogum! It's so good to see you man!" Bogum backed away and continued to smile. "Your film was so amazing! I mean, I couldn't believe it! You're part of the reason why I come here now you know?" Bogum raises a brow and tilts his head to the side.

"What? How so?"

"You showed me it was possible to be an actor, no matter where you come from." Bogum smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Thank you Taehyung... that is really kind of you to say. And thanks, it was a lot of fun to film too." Taehyung and Bogum met in high school and they were really close. Bogum had to leave in the middle of junior year after he auditioned for a major motion picture and booked the role. Taehyung had tried to get back into contact with him but it was to no avail.

"I tried texting you soon after you left. I wondered what had happened to you after the film had been released. Good things I'm sure!" Bogum sighed.

"I'm really sorry Taehyung. I got a new number and things just got so crazy once the publicity for the film started to grow. I never meant to be that person who forgot where they came from. Things just happened so fast and I didn't have time to-" Taehyung placed a hand on his shoulder to silence him.

"Bogum no, I don't think that at all. I was so happy for you, and I still am! I mean, I thought you would be somewhere in Hollywood by now!" Bogum laughed. The film was a hit at the box office but no where near as popular internationally. 

"No way man, I couldn't leave my home. I love it here too much." Taehyung gave him a sad smile.

"No offence but, why _did_ you come back? There's no way I would come back here after making my big break."

"I still needed to get my training in! There's always room for improvement. I also missed my family too much. That's why I'm here." Taehyung nodded.

"Well it's no surprise that you go to the top school for the arts in all of Korea. You probably didn't even need to audition did you?" Bogum blushes in embarrassment.

"Says the one who also goes here. You were always the best actor in our conservatory in high school Tae." Taehyung snorted.

"That is so not true. That was definitely you." It was true that Bogum usually got cast as the leading man in high school, and Taehyung was usually the secondary character, like the lead's best friend.

"See? You're a great liar and you know what they say, acting is professional lying." Taehyung didn't realize how much he had missed this. Bogum and Taehyung had been in every play and musical together in high school. They were never as close as him and Jimin were, but they definitely had history, and Taehyung had missed his company. He had been sincerely happy for him when he booked the role. When Bogum first found out that he needed to leap out due to the filming, he trusted Taehyung with the secret. He had been the only person to know and Taehyung swore that he would never tell a single soul, and he kept that promise. Jimin had even been mad at Taehyung for a while when he found out that he knew why Bogum left and didn't tell him. 

Taehyung smiled. "You wouldn't happen to be in this improv class, would you?" Bogum nodded.

"Yeah I am! Are you?"

"Yeah. I just transferred in today. I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be. This class is super fun, but we should head in. It's about to start." Bogum said with a smile as they entered the classroom.

Once class ended, the two long time friends hugged each other goodbye and Taehyung texted Yoongi, asking where he was so that he could make his way to the car. Yoongi told him to meet him in the parking lot where he had parked his car the last time. 

Yoongi was leaning against the vehicle on his phone. Taehyung waved to get his attention when approached the car to which Yoongi smiled and got inside.

"Is this going to be an every day thing? You taking me home? I still feel bad about it. I'm sure you have better things to do." Yoongi shook his head.

"You obviously don't know me very well then." 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, besides painting, taking pictures, and making music, I don't do anything else."

"Oh right! Your music! Can you play some of it?" 

"I'd feel better if you listened to it on your own time. I get weird when I hear people listen to my music in front of me. It makes me kind of nervous."

"Why? You can't get better if you don't hear people's thoughts, not that I want to critique your music! I know it will be great and even if I wanted to, music isn't exactly my expertise." Yoongi sighed.

"I just don't need to hear people say that it's bad. I probably already know that so there's no use in hearing it."

"Yoongi I just want to listen to it. You don't have to hear it with me. I have headphones." Yoongi bit his lip and focused on the road ahead.

"Okay." Taehyung pulled out his headphones with glee and opened the Soundcloud app. He typed in A-G-U-S-T-D and waited for his ridiculously slow phone to pull up Yoongi's artist account. 

"What song should I listen to?" Yoongi peered over his arm to see the few song options that he had posted. Yoongi made a disgusted face that made Taehyung want to crack up laughing.

"None of these. Here, take my phone and go to the music app." Taehyung did as he was told and waited for further instructions. Yoongi even gave Taehyung the password to his phone so that he could unlock it, making Taehyung feel very special. "I haven't released this one yet but it's already my favorite." Yoongi pointed to a song that was untitled and Taehyung pressed play.

The song started and the beginning sort of sounded like a symphony of some kind. The flood of instruments poured into his ear drums and the sounds were so melodic and calming, so it made sense for the crisp beat that came next to catch Taehyung by surprise.

Next came Yoongi's onslaught of words.

His voice was sharp like a knife, attacking the verse and connecting with the music so wonderfully. His words were quick like lightning and so slick and clear that even though he was rapping incredibly fast, Taehyung knew what he was saying. He _felt_ what he was saying. Next came the chorus where Yoongi was still rapping, but underneath him were tracks of him singing the same words. One particular voice in the background sounded like a girl, but Yoongi's own voice seemed to drown out everything else. Taehyung couldn't suppress the glowing smile that slowly started to trace his features. 

The song was about missing someone who hurt him. Someone who he used to care about, but they turned out to be a lying snake and stabbed him in the back. In all, the song was a huge "fuck you" to those who didn't have compassion for the feelings of others, and Taehyung was most certainly feeling it.

The beat was still deep and pounding through the earphones and Yoongi's soft yet dangerous tone created a beautiful collaboration with the music. 

Soon the song was over and Taehyung wanted to put it on repeat and play it again, but he repressed the urge.

"Wow Yoongi... just... _wow_." Yoongi spared Taehyung a glanced as he drove.

"You like it?"

"Yes! It was so good... the music, the _words_ , you wrote all of that by yourself?"

"Namjoon and my friend Hoseok kind of helped me out a bit. Suran also sang on some parts." Taehyung's heart sunk a bit at the mention of the girl that he drew, but he ignored it.

"I didn't know you could sing Yoongi, I mean the chorus, when you started singing? I'm no expert but you sounded incredible." Yoongi looked at the road shyly.

"I'm not much of a singer but Hoseok kept pushing me to do it."

"Hoseok? Does he go to the University?"

"Yeah. He's a dance major, junior. He'll be here on Monday." 

"Oh nice... well I'm glad he made you sing. You sounded really good." 

"Do you sing?"

"Me?"

"No, the other person in the car, yes _you_." Taehyung laughed nervously and picked at a loose thread on his jeans.

"Oh well, I've taken a few lessons since nowadays, people want actors to kind of be triple threats, but I can only carry a tune. Jimin is more of the singer. His voice is really beautiful."

"Oh." Taehyung's phone beeps and he looks down at the screen. 

IMESSAGE 6:32 P.M.

 **Mom:** Are you almost at the diner? Have to talk to you.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah. I'll be there in a few minutes

 **Mom:** Okay. I'll be there soon. I had someone cover our shift till then.

 **Taehyung:** Okay.

 

A sudden fears strikes Taehyung's heart and he sinks into the material of the car seat. Yoongi looks over.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung shrugs and rubs his forehead.

"I don't really know. My mom just said she needs to talk to me and I'm kinda nervous now."

"It might be nothing."

"But what if it is?"

"Well... it might be something really bad." Taehyung turned and looked at Yoongi with a blank face.

"Are you trying to make me feel better...? Or no...?"

"Oh I'm just stating the obvious."

"Oh my God Yoongi..." They pulled up to the diner and Taehyung sank further into his seat, if that were even possible. "I don't want to go in to work. Can I just stay here?"

"No."

"Damn, you don't have to be so mean."

"Tae..."

"Yeah?"

"You're probably stressing out over nothing. What if it's a good thing?"

"She hasn't really had any good news for me lately. I can't even remember the last time her and I talked about something that wasn't totally depressing."

"Well today could be the day that changes. You never know." 

"You're right." Taehyung still didn't move and Yoongi leaned back in his seat as well. "Do you like gimbap?"

"What?" Yoongi had zoned out and turned to look at the younger student.

"Gimbap? Do you like it?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want me to get you some? We have some of the best in town I hear."

"Really?"

"No, it's actually really gross here but I don't know, you might like it. You like gross things, like that nasty coffee you had me try."

"You asked to try it you nerd."

"You let me!" 

"Because you asked me to!" Taehyung giggles and Yoongi smiles widely. 

"I really have to go..." Taehyung mumbles. Yoongi nods.

"Yeah you do." He laughs deeply and starts to fiddle with his hands. 

"But I don't want to."

"I can see that." 

"Are you sure you don't want me to get you some gimbap?" Yoongi hums.

"As great as that sounds, I can't. Jin is making us food back at the dorms and if I'm too full to eat any of his food, he'll think I don't like it and he'll probably kill me." Taehyung pokes his bottom lip and lifts his foot up on his leg. He starts playing with the bottom of his gym shoe.

"So... would you say that things between you two are... good?

"You said something to him didn't you." It wasn't a question and Taehyung visibly tensed.

"What?! No! I... we... it was-"

"It's okay. I'm not mad." Taehyung sat up and gritted his teeth nervously.

"Are you sure...?"

"Depends. What did you tell him?"

"I promise you I never told him what you told me... exactly. All I said was that it seemed like you guys wanted to say things to each other and that it was a little bit awkward. I _did_ say that you want to be his friend, and he told me that he really cares for you. He also said that he would do anything for you." This earned him a dark look from Yoongi.

"He said that?" Taehyung nods fearfully.

"Y-Yeah... he doesn't want you to just be friends with Namjoon and not him, and no offence Yoongi but... you are really scary." Yoongi gave him the same disgusted look that he gave him before, but this time it was more confused than anything. It was the look where his nose scrunches up and he squints his eyes. His mouth pokes out and it is just as cute as it is hilarious. 

"What?"

"You're really scary Yoongs, like crazy intimidating, so I'm not surprised that Jin is a little nervous to talk to you." Yoongi looks down at his lap, a frown on his face and Taehyung immediately feels like the worst human on the planet.

"I'm not scary."

"Yeah you are." Yoongi looked at Taehyung.

"I have to be. If I'm not then, that's when people fuck with you." Taehyung smiled at him sympathetically.

"You don't have to be scary to make people not mess with you Yoongi."

"Yes I do. Trust me I speak from experience." Taehyung couldn't really argue with that. 

"I'm sorry that you had to."

"Had to what?"

"Act mean so that people would leave you alone."

"Yeah, me too."

"You never have to act that way around me." Yoongi chuckled bitterly.

"I don't." Taehyung looks up in shock.

"You don't?" Yoongi shakes his head and Taehyung laughs. "Are you sure about that?"

"If you think I act scary in front of you now, then wait till somebody pisses me off." Well _shit_.

"You see? That's what I mean! You sound terrifying right now Yoongi." The older student bites the inside of his cheek.

"Sorry."

"No it's okay. You used to scare me, but I'm getting used to it now."

"That's good... I think." Taehyung looks out at the diner.

"So... that gimbap-"

"Taehyung get the fuck out of my car." Taehyung bursts out laughing and so does Yoongi.

"Okay okay... I'm going now. Bye Yoongs."

"Bye Tae." Leaving was starting to become easier now that the both of them knew that they would see each other again and again. 

In the mean time, while Taehyung is waiting for his mother to arrive, he starts washing the dishes with his headphones in his ears, listening to Yoongi's songs on repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what would you guys like to see more of? Do you like whats going on so far? Thanks for reading!


	6. Broken Crayons Still Color

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung's mom explains why she is having him cover her shift, Jin and Yoongi have a little talk, and Yoongi has to put Taehyung in check real quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this chapter! It's kind of short but I hope you enjoy it!

Taehyung had finished the dishes a long time ago and was now coloring one of the table mats that the waiters give to the little kids. His tongue poked out from between his lips in concentration and his uniform was way too tight for comfort, making it a bit hard to breathe. 

His white button down was tucked into his black khakis, his waist confined to the form fitting black apron, and he was back to wearing his glasses. His mom said that she would be there pretty soon but she still hasn't arrived and so far, the only people in the diner were Taehyung, and the incredibly mean chef who low key hated his guts. 

He heard the chime of a bell and the swing of a door, a cool breeze wafting into the space and hitting Taehyung's back. 

It was Taehyung's mother who had entered the diner and to his surprise, she looked _stunning_. 

Not that Taehyung thought that his mother wasn't pretty, she was absolutely gorgeous. Who else did he get his looks from? Because it _sure_ wasn't his father.

She was wearing a skin tight red dress, suede heels to match and a tan, leather dress coat. She had on a bit of makeup and her face was practically glowing, but certainly not just from the makeup.

Her hair was down and flowing past her shoulders and Taehyung was quite speechless to say the least.

Taehyung stood up from the booth with a huge smile on his face. "Mom, you look _beautiful_. Not that I'm complaining or anything but, what's the special occasion?" Kim Seoyeon tucked a strand of olive brown hair behind her ear.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about? It's the reason why I'm having you cover my shift on a Wednesday of all days..." Taehyung thought about it for a moment, and she was right. His mother never had him cover a shift on Wednesdays since it was usually a light day for work. He nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I'm going out with someone..." Taehyung's brows knitted together and he squinted his eyes. 

"Uh... like... a date?" She nodded with a faint blush but Taehyung couldn't tell if it was just the makeup or her natural reaction to the question.

"Yes... like a date..."

He didn't know what to say. Should be happy that his mother was looking for someone to be involved with romantically? Should he be upset with her that he has to cover for her because she is going out on a date? Now that he thinks about the latter, he feels really selfish and disgusted with himself. He should be happy that his mother is trying to find love again, but at what cost? Is this happening too fast? How long had she been keeping this from him?

Taehyung had no idea what to say, so he settled on the only thing that he could think of to say when something good happened to someone. 

"Congrats?" Seoyeon frowned and avoided his eyes, almost looking embarrassed. Taehyung panicked. "Mom I'm sorry I just... I don't know what to say. I'm really happy for you, I just wasn't expecting this, that's all." She didn't seem too convinced with his explanation as she looked down at the ground, digging the toe of her shoe into the floor. Taehyung immediately felt a wave of guilt flow through his body and it made him nauseous. Well, it was either the guilt, or the smell of that horrible agujjim coming from the kitchen. Taehyung really didn't understand why people came to here of all places to eat in South Korea.

"I understand. I wasn't expecting it either." Taehyung walked towards his mother.

"Mom... I'm sorry, I sound like such an awful person... I really am happy for you! Uh... what's his name? How did you two meet?" Taehyung spurted out the questions in an attempt to hide his previous disdain.

"His name is Hyewon and he and I met through a friend. He is very kind. This is going to be our first time going out to dinner together, just the two of us." Taehyung's mother was very calm and collected. She never really showed other people her true emotions, unlike Taehyung who depending on the people, he was very open. It was quite apparent that she was elated about this, even if she was showing it in the most subtle of ways. Taehyung couldn't remember the last time he saw his mother this excited. 

And still, the worry started to eat away at him.

"Do you think you're ready Mom?" He asked nervously. The divorce wasn't even finalized yet, and she was already trying to start dating again? This was not a good idea to Taehyung, but he didn't want to just come out and say it.

"Taehyung I'm old enough to make these decisions, and I think that it is best for me to get my mind off of everything that is going on."

"Yeah I get that Mom, but do you really think jumping into a relationship is the best way to do that? Does this guy know that you're still married?"

" _Taehyung_." His mother warned.

"No Mom seriously, does he? Does he also know that you have three kids?"

"Who do you think I am Taehyung?! Do you think I would lie about something like that?" Taehyung could tell that his mom was beginning to become agitated with him, but he could not bring himself to care at this point. What had gotten into her?

"If you didn't mention it to him, isn't that still a lie? Isn't a lie hiding the truth? If you desperately wanted to be with someone then yes, you might not tell someone something like that." Seoyeon looked as if she was on the brink of tears.

"So I'm desperate now? Is that what you're saying? Jesus Taehyung, I can not believe you are speaking to me this way." Taehyung shook his head.

"No Mom that came out wrong, I'm not calling you desperate but I don't think you're thinking clearly! You're being irresponsible." Seoyeon cackled bitterly.

"Oh, _I'm_ being irresponsible now. Am I irresponsible because for the first time in my life, I'm finally doing something for myself instead of someone else? I gave up my life for you and your siblings Taehyung and this is how you treat me? I want just _one_ more shot at happiness and _this_ is how you react... You can't let me have this _one_ thing?" Taehyung was dumbfounded and his heavy heart felt like it was dragging him down. The overflow of questions didn't help the rise of overwhelming emotion that was beginning to cloud his judgement.

"Mom..." He couldn't find the words. 

"I am so hurt Taehyung... I really expected better from you... I thought you would genuinely be happy for me. Instead, you're questioning me, as if I mean nothing to you." Taehyung felt a tear roll down his cheek the second his mother uttered these words.

"Mom... Mommy I'm _sorry_..." His words had come from an unknown place of anger and concern for his mother, nothing more. He didn't want to see her hurt again. He didn't think he could bare it. He stepped toward the woman who had raised him with caution. "Mom, I'm sorry okay? I just... I don't want a repeat of this whole thing again... I hated seeing how he treated you... I'm really, _really_ sorry..." Taehyung's mother sniffled and wiped her nose. Taehyung rushed over to a booth and snatched a napkin from the dispenser on the table. He handed her the makeshift tissue with his eyes on the grimy floor.

"I know... I realize that, but I'm a grown woman Taehyung. I can handle myself." She replied, kindness laced into her tone. Taehyung nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry." Seoyeon nodded and held out her arms for Taehyung to hug her. Taehyung ran to her like a child and wrapped his arms around her so fast, she almost fell back from the force. He felt pitiful yet safe as Seoyeon petted his hair. After about a minute, he backed away and rubbed the back of his neck nervously."Am I going to meet him?" She nodded with a blinding smile and giggled.

"Yes, I told him all about you. How smart you are, how _handsome_ you are." Taehyung blushed at that and rolled his eyes.

"Well... maybe I shouldn't meet him tonight. I'll probably scare him off since that's a really big step. Just make this night about you two and if things go well, I can meet him another time." His mother's expression turned from happiness to one of concern.

"Are you sure Taehyung?"

"Yeah. I think it's too soon to start meeting the family." The headlights of a car shined brightly through the glass doors of the restaurant. They both turned to look at the expensive looking vehicle. "Is that him?" 

"I think so." Seoyeon planted a kiss on her son's cheek. "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't forget to lock up, okay?"

"Okay." Taehyung could see a tall, dark haired man with a sturdy frame in a suit exit the car. He opened the passenger side door for his mother when she came outside. They sped off and Taehyung just watched, not really believing that everything that just transpired between the two of them had happened in a matter of minutes. 

Taehyung sighed and groaned with exhaustion, throwing himself into a booth. He massaged his temples in frustration before burying his face in his hands. Taehyung was really bad at losing his cool sometimes, and he was even worse at holding his tongue, especially when something was steady on his mind.

He loved his mother with all of his heart, but something about this just seemed so out of character for her. She was never one to jump into things without weighing the pros and cons first. Just what was she thinking?!

Maybe Taehyung felt this way because he had never really seen his mother in a relationship before, and the thought of her being happy was off putting because he was so used to seeing her in a depressed state.

It wasn't that Taehyung _wanted_ her to be upset and sad for the rest of her life, but change did not come easy to him, and this could potentially make his mother's situation worse rather than better.

He just hoped that this Hyewon was a really good guy and treated his mother like a queen because after all that she's been through, she only deserved the very best.

♡

Jin, Yoongi, and Namjoon sat in a circle in Jin's dorm. Because Jin was a senior, his dorm was humongous. He had two other roommates, but they were both out at a party. Jin had cooked a feast and the three were sitting on couches that surrounded a small coffee table in the center of the room, while watching crappy dramas on the TV.

"Why do you watch this stuff Jin? It's so..." 

"Cringey?" Yoongi finished for Namjoon. Jin scoffed.

"You guys have absolutely no culture." He replied, eyes glued to the television screen. On the TV, two women were arguing and one of them had just slapped the other.

"DAMN!" The three of them shouted at the same time. 

"She just slapped the hell out of her!" Shouted Namjoon. Jin snorted.

"Oh, so _now_ you're interested?" Yoongi smiled while eating his noodles. The drama went to a commercial break and Jin looked at Yoongi, something clearly on his mind. Namjoon seemed to pick up on this as he looked between the two.

"Everything okay Jin?" Said boy nodded. 

"Can I... Can I say something? I don't want to ruin the fun or anything but, I want to talk to you Yoongi." Yoongi paused and looked up at Jin.

"Okay?"

"Do you think I hate you or something?" Namjoon choked on his food and Yoongi frowned.

"Jin I don't think this is the right-"

"I'm not trying to pick a fight Namjoon, I just want to know. Yoongi, yes or no, do you think I hate you?" Yoongi shook his head.

"No, not exactly." Jin raised a brow.

"Not exactly?"

"I mean, no?"

"That doesn't sound very convincing."

" _Jin_."

"Joonie you're making this a lot harder than what it has to be, just be quiet a second." Yoongi's eyes widened a bit, not used to hearing Jin talk to Namjoon like this. "Yoongi, please be truthful with me. Do I make it seem like I have problems with you?" Yoongi shook his head.

"No, it's all me." This caught Namjoon's attention.

"What Yoongi?" Namjoon mumbled. Yoongi looked up at his best friend with a blank face and Namjoon exhaled. "I thought we've been over this already..." Jin put a hand up to silence Namjoon.

"Why do you say it's all you?" Jin asks. Yoongi shrugs, throwing on that nonchalant attitude so that he doesn't break down.

"I know that we're cool, but I distance myself from you because I feel like I'm problematic. I'm not confident like you or Namjoon. I say things that can be mistaken for me being rude, and I do shit that's stupid sometimes because I just freak out. I don't want you to not like me, and then tell Namjoon about why you don't like me because then, both of you will hate me." Jin frowned and so did Namjoon. His best friend had never heard _this_ before. He had always thought it was about being left out or forgotten.

"Yoongi... I had no idea... I would never do something like that. Believe it or not, you mean the world to me too..." Yoongi looked up.

"Jin..." Yoongi began but Jin shook his head with the biggest smile.

"No, wait Yoongi. If you feel like this is on you then, it's not. It's on me too. I should've made more of an effort to show you but, I care about you, and it's not just because you're Namjoon's friend. You're so kind and caring and _real_. You're a true friend who's not afraid to tell the truth, even if it will hurt someone's feelings. You always look out for me and Namjoon. That means so much to me. I need to be around more people like that, around people like _you_. I wanted to be your friend but I was always afraid that _you_ wouldn't like _me_." Yoongi snorted.

"To be honest, I hated you at first, but I got to know you and now I don't anymore." Jin laughed.

"See? Harsh, but honest. I like it!" They all shared a laugh and Namjoon smiled.

"I like this... I like this a lot..." He said while finishing off his food. Jin giggled, throwing a pillow at his head which he did not dodge at all. Yoongi suddenly felt warm inside and it had nothing to do with the food in his bowl.

♡

**TaeTae added to his story!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42849783601/in/dateposted-public/)

**Views: Worldwide Handsome, Rap Monster, Agust D, ChimChim, Jungkookie, Bogummy**

♡

It was around 11:30 when Taehyung's phone started to ring. He had just placed an order and made a customer a cup of coffee when he hid in the back and answered the call, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?" He grumbled while taking a few glass cups and dispensing them in the black cleaning bin.

"Taehyung?" _Yoongi?_

"Yeah... hi. Yoongi?"

"You... you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine... you?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh... cool." Okay, so this was the most awkward phone conversation Taehyung had ever had in his life.

"I was calling because um... I saw your story." Taehyung gulped.

"Oh, yeah."

"So I'm gonna ask you again, are you _actually_ okay?" The words rung in Taehyung's ears like sirens.

"No."

"What's wrong?"

"Why do you care?" _Woah_.

"What?" Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"I said, why. Do. You. Care." Taehyung emphasized every word as if they were his last. He could hear Yoongi smack his lips on the other line.

"What the fuck do you have an attitude for?" Taehyung scowled.

"Don't talk to me like that Yoongi."

"I'm not the one who's being an asshole. I called to see why _you_ were upset but I see that I made a mistake. Forget it, goodni-"

" _Wait..._ wait." Taehyung took in a deep breath. "I'm... I'm really sorry, I'm not mad at you..."

"Obviously. I didn't do anything _for_ you to be mad at me."

"I know."

"Okay so now that we're on the same page I guess, don't take your anger out on me for your own shit."

"Yoongi. I said I'm sorry okay..." Taehyung's voice cracked a bit and he hated himself for it. " _Shit_..." He let a few tears fall, trying his best to mask the pain in his voice but failing miserably. He was so fucking tired of saying _sorry_. He wiped his wet eyes with his sleeve. Yoongi was showing him no mercy right now and even though he deserved it, his fragile heart couldn't take it tonight, especially from him. "I'm so sorry Yoongi please don't be mad at me..."

Yoongi's whole demeanor changed on the other end of the phone call. "Taehyung..." The younger student sniffled, still wiping his face. " _Taehyung_... I'm speaking to you." The words although strict, were patient.

"I'm here..."

"Why are you crying?" Yoongi asked calmly. Taehyung inhaled a deep, shaky breath and played with the damp sleeve of his shirt with his fingers.

"It's about my mom... it's so stupid Yoongi I'm really sorry for talking to you that way I was-"

"We're not talking about that right now. I'm over that. I want to know why you're crying."

"I told you Yoongi it's stupid..." 

"If it was stupid you wouldn't be crying about it, would you?" Taehyung guessed Yoongi had a point there. 

"It's my mom."

"Was it the news that she had to tell you?" Taehyung nodded even though Yoongi obviously couldn't see it.

"Yeah. She's seeing someone..."

"Oh."

"I told you it was stupid."

"Well no, it's not stupid. You just told me that her and your dad were still going through things right? Are you crying because she's trying to date again?"

"No, I guess I'm crying because her and I got into an argument about it. I basically told her that she wasn't thinking straight and she pretty much told me how disappointed she was in me... Yoongi I haven't heard her say something like that to me in forever. It hurt, and I hate myself for hurting her too..." He could hear Yoongi sigh on the other line.

"People say things they don't mean all the time Tae. That doesn't make you a bad person." 

"That doesn't mean that I feel any better about what I said..."

"Okay but people make mistakes all the time. She might not be thinking clearly. You were just trying to voice your concerns for her."

"Yeah... I was just trying to help her Yoongi-ssi, I didn't mean to start anything." Taehyung hiccupped.

"So stop beating yourself up over it. Shit happens. That's your mom, it's not like she'll hate you over this. She'll get over it, and so will you."

"This is all happening so fast Yoongi... I don't think I can handle it."

"No, you can, you just don't _want_ to, which is normal. Is it that she's moving on from your dad that makes you upset?"

"No. I just don't want her to get hurt again."

"If she does then, that's on her Taehyung. No matter what you say she's going to do what she wants."

"You're right... It's just, my dad did treat her like shit, so I do want her to be happy... even if it means her having a..." Taehyung was grossed out just thinking about it. "...boyfriend." He muttered with disgust.

"When I think of my parents having sex in the room across from me, it kind of makes me want to puke, but that's life. Our parents do the things that we all do, it's just hard because they're our parents." 

"Oh my gosh Yoongi that was _way_ too much information." Taehyung said while blushing furiously and laughing.

"Oh sorry." Taehyung could smell the gross food in the kitchen from the locker room. He gagged.

"Speaking of puke, I can't eat my dinner here tonight. If I do I think I'm gonna die."

"Your dinner?"

"Yeah. Most nights we just eat leftovers from here but this food is so disgusting to me now, since we have it almost every day."

"Jin made enough food here for an entire village. Want me to come over and bring you some?" Taehyung froze.

"I can't have you come all the way here just to bring me food Yoongi."

"I don't mind." Taehyung sighed. He could really use the company, and with the way that his stomach was growling right now, it was best that he eat something edible as soon as possible.

"I would feel really bad if you just came to drop off food and leave so... do you maybe want to watch a few movies or something? I know we have class tomorrow but your classes are usually later on in the day and I go to bed late anyway. If you want you could just sleep over or something." Unbeknownst to Taehyung, Yoongi would rather stay anywhere else than at home with his parents, so he had no worries or complaints about staying over at Taehyung's.

Off of Yoongi's silence, Taehyung coughed.

"Oh shit, my bad. Yeah sure."

"But I don't want to stop you from hanging with Namjoon and Jin so it's really okay. I can make me something here to eat."

"No it's cool. Movies sound good."

"Oh okay. My break is over so, I have to go but, thanks for talking with me. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome I guess. I didn't really do much but, okay."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah, I'm making my way over now."

"Bye." Yoongi had hung up the phone and Taehyung held his own phone to his chest.

Taehyung suddenly realized, he would rather die than have Min Yoongi ever be mad at him like he just was.

♡

It was time to close up when Yoongi entered the restaurant. Yoongi looked around with a tupperware container full of food. 

"Taehyung?" Yoongi called out. It wasn't until a burly and terrifying looking chef appeared from behind a wall. He pointed to the back of the restaurant silently. Yoongi nodded and stepped further into the diner. Once he couldn't go any further due to a door that said _employees only_ , he knocked.

"I'm coming!" The door whipped open and there stood Taehyung, still in his uniform. "Oh! Hey Yoongi. Let me change real quick and we can go."

"Okay." 

It turns out that the restaurant was so close to Taehyung's villa that they could just walk there. Yoongi was quite pleased since parking by the diner was free after 10 p.m. and your vehicle had to be registered with the villa in order to park in the assigned spots or else it would get towed. 

"Yoongi, you're a life saver. I was definitely going to starve to death!" Taehyung had led Yoongi to the kitchen where he poured himself a cup of water. "Do you need anything?" Yoongi shook his head.

"No I'm okay." Taeyhung nodded and snatched the container of food. He started digging in, much to Yoongi's amusement. Yoongi looked around at the space. Taehyung's apartment was small, yet comfortable. He had a tiny living room with an old TV, an ivory couch with flowers on it, and a glass table in the center of the room. Along the walls were shelves holding tons of movies. The shelves were barely holding on for dear life and on top of them were old family pictures of Taehyung as a baby and his other siblings. If Yoongi squinted enough, he could make out the two adults in the photos as his mother and father. The walls were a turquoise blue with wooden furnishings. The kitchen was right next to the living room and his mother's room was down the short hallway right next to his.

"I didn't bring clothes or anything. I wasn't at home so I didn't stop to get my stuff." Taehyung waved a dismissive hand while chewing.

"I have clothes you can borrow. It's no big deal."

"For tomorrow too?" Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah! I mean, I see you every day so you can just give them back the next day or something."

"I don't think we really thought this sleepover thing through." Taehyung tapped a chopstick to his chin.

"True, but we're in college. I don't know if we'll think a lot of things through."

"Fair point." Taehyung led Yoongi to the withering couch in the living room and turned on the TV. He squealed and Yoongi looked up.

"I love this movie!" 

"A... Devilish Homicide?" Taehyung nodded with glee.

"Yeah! Have you seen it?"

"No but I've heard of it. It's super old isn't it?"

"Yeah. It's about a girl who was killed by her jealous cousin and she comes back to get revenge by basically murdering everyone who did her wrong."

"Well damn." Taehyung hums. "You don't seem like the type of person who's interested in scary movies."

"I'm not but, it's actually kind of funny. Since it's so old the graphics are horrendous, so that kind of takes away from all the blood and gore." Yoongi snorts and steals a clump of Taehyung's rice. Taehyung gasps and moves the bowl away from Yoongi's grasp.

"Hey! Get your own!" Taehyung faked his anger with a hint of a smile.

"I already had my own."

"Then why are you trying to eat mine? Shouldn't you be full by now?"

"I'm never full." Yoongi responded dully, swallowing the rice with a smirk. The volume on the TV was low, the soft sounds of screaming and blood being splattered on the screen created a soundtrack to their thoughts.

"You're right, this is kind of funny." Taehyung nodded.

"I'm a film buff so I like the good ones, and the bad ones, _especially_ the bad ones."

"Why especially the bad ones?" Taehyung shrugged.

"You can learn a lot from people's mistakes." Yoongi smiled.

"That makes sense. It's a lot better than the soap operas that Jin likes to watch." Taehyung gawked.

"Jin likes dramas?" Yoongi nodded.

"Yup."

"Me too!"

"Oh my go-"

"No really, some are really good Yoongi!" Yoongi pressed his lips together and raised his brows.

"I'm sure they are." He replied sarcastically. Taehyung smiles.

"You're so mean Yoongi." 

"You say that just as much as you say the word 'sorry'." Taehyung giggles and finishes his food. He starts to twirl the bowl in his hands, Yoongi's words reminding him of his previous guilt.

"Yoongi?"

"Hm?"

"I really am sorry about how I acted towards you, on the phone? That wasn't cool and I promise you, that's not really how I am."

"I know." Taehyung knitted his brows together.

"You... know?" Yoongi nodded.

"I haven't known you for long, but you don't seem like the type of person to just lash out at someone for no reason. I should have been more understanding." Taehyung shook his head.

"No you shouldn't have. There is no excuse for how I talked to you and I deserved what you said."

"That doesn't mean I couldn't have said it nicer. You're not the only person who struggles with their words." Taehyung smiled with a nod and looked down at the empty bowl in his hands once more, not having the courage to look Yoongi in his eyes. "And stop saying you're sorry. It's annoying as shit."

"Sorry, oh _crap_." The two laugh and Taehyung's stomach starts to hurt from being too full and laughing so hard. He put the bowl on the glass table in front of them and rested his cheek on the knuckles of his hand, leaning against the back of the couch. He turns to face Yoongi. "Any thoughts for the concept of your board yet?" Yoongi nods, his gaze still a bit unfocused and not on Taehyung.

"I'm thinking that I might not want to have just one main color. I think that blue should be apart of the central theme, but I would like undertones of something else, maybe another color? Or something that isn't usually blue? I'm not exactly sure, but I'm thinking that maybe we could take pictures where..." The words begin to blur together as Taehyung becomes trapped in a haze of all that is Min Yoongi.

The way his eyes light up when he talks about art, the way he nervously avoids eye contact when he gets excited about something, the way his hands move in a very animated way when he discusses something he _loves_. It's a beautiful sight and it's only when a hand brushes against his leg that Taehyung is snapped back into reality.

"Taehyung?"

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Taehyung blinks.

"Uh..."

"I was saying that I want to take pictures of you with a natural background, like the sky. I want this new board to be as naturally captivating as possible. No LED's, no paper backgrounds, all real. That probably means we have to start taking them pretty early in the day time so we're not in a rush on Saturday. Is that okay with you?" Taehyung still had no clue what was going on, but nodded anyway.

"Oh... yeah... That all sounds great." Yoongi frowns.

"Are you okay? You seem... weird." Taehyung forces himself out of his dreamlike stupor and smiles reassuringly.

"I'm fine. I just... uh... Yoongi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you like photography so much?" 

"That's a tough and random question."

"I mean, you're so good at it and I just want to know what it is about it that makes you love it so much?"

"Well..." Yoongi scratches the back of his neck, not knowing where to begin. Taehyung scoots closer to him, adjusting his glasses as he does so.

"For me, I like acting because... well... it took a long time for me to like the person that I was. When I act, I'm playing someone else, and it's fun because I can be the parts of them that I love _and_ hate about myself, all out in the open, for the world to see. Acting made me come to terms with who I was because it showed me that other people have flaws too, some that are a lot worse than mine, and that still makes them human." Yoongi smiles, fascinated by Taehyung's words. He is finally looking him in the eyes now and it makes Taehyung feel a ripple of tranquility through his body.

"I... I like photography because... it makes me feel like I have something positive to share, I guess? It makes me feel good to know that, I can capture an instance in someone's life where... where they show their true emotions... kind of like how as an actor, you get to be someone else? I get to really _see_ someone else. I get to see them for who they are and how beautiful they are. It's like I can pause a second in time and take hold of a beautiful moment so that I can show it to others. I'm literally freezing time. It's sometimes hard to realize it but, there is still beauty in the world, and photos really help me to see that beauty. It's physical proof that humanity can still be good even when all seems lost." 

Taehyung's heart gets caught in his throat. Yoongi couldn't bring himself to look in the other's eyes. His words still hung in the air. Had he shared too much? Does Taehyung think he's some kind of freak?

"Is... is that why you want to take pictures of me...? Is it because you think I'm beautiful...?" The question catches Yoongi off guard and his head whips up at the other boy. Taehyung was no longer looking at him. His eyes were on his hands, that is, until Yoongi takes in an audible breath of air, forcing Taehyung and him to lock eyes. His lips are parted and dry, so he moistens them with his tongue, ignoring Taehyung's quick glance at them as he does so.

An electric beat passes between the two. The silence filled with a fear for what was to come next, but a crystal clear buzz of excitement for what both of them wanted to say.

"Y-Yes... I think you're very beautiful Taehyung..." Their eyes lock and Taehyung's swears that his heart is beating so fast that he fears it will break the skin of his chest.

"Oh..." 

"I'm sorry." Yoongi quickly says, ashamed. Taehyung frowns, coffee-colored eyes focused on the shy, brooding photographer before him.

"Why are you sorry?" He asks sadly. Yoongi shakes his head.

"I don't know... I just know that I am."

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I always say stupid things."

"You didn't say anything stupid Yoong-"

"I didn't mean to-"

"If it makes you feel better..." Taehyung cuts across Yoongi's sentence with fierce tenacity. "I feel the same... about you I mean... as in I think you're beautiful too..." Yoongi feels so nervous that he's sick and Taehyung wants to just disappear in this moment. "I guess I'm sorry now too... If saying that you're beautiful means that I'm stupid then, I guess I'm an idiot." Yoongi feels like he's on the brink of tears and Taehyung feels like he's floating on air when the jingle of keys rings in the air, breaking the spell between the two.

Seoyeon opens the door with a smile.

"I'm home Taehyu-... Oh hello. I'm sorry I didn't know we were having company." Seoyeon walks over, extending her hand. "Hi. I'm Kim Seoyeon, Taehyung's mother. Your name is?" Yoongi offers her a small smile and accepts the hand.

"Min Yoongi. It's nice to meet you." Taehyung laughs sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Mom. I should have run it by you first but, is it okay if Yoongi spends the night? It's late and we both have class tomorrow." Seoyeon nods.

"Of course. You're a friend of Taehyung's?" Yoongi nods.

"Yeah, from school." She smiles.

"Wondeful! What's your conservatory?"

"Visual arts." She hums in delight.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed now. I have work tomorrow. It was nice meeting you Yoongi."

"You too."

"Goodnight Mom."

"Goodnight Taehyung."

With that, Seoyeon goes into her bedroom and closes the door gently. "I'm guessing her date went well then?" Yoongi says, lightening the tense mood. Taehyung laughs in shock at what Yoongi said. He smacks Yoongi's arm and quickly shushes him with a sly grin. Taehyung stood up and yawned. 

"The couch here folds out into a day bed. I can get you some pajamas to sleep in and you can sleep in my room. I can take the couch." Yoongi shakes his head.

"I'm not going to take your room while you sleep on the couch." Taehyung looks a bit annoyed and Yoongi couldn't care less.

"Yoongi it's seriously not that big of a deal. My bed is a lot more comfortable."

"Then you sleep in it." Taehyung sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation. 

"Yoongi, why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because being nice is a good thing? Being difficult is not?" 

"Well luckily for you, I'm not nice. So go the fuck to sleep, I'll take the couch."

"I'm not letting you sleep on the couch while I get the bed. You're my guest."

"That's too bad because I'm not moving." Taehyung bites his lip in frustration and runs his fingers through his hair while Yoongi tries to ignore how odd the gesture makes him feel. Taehyung throws his hands up in defeat.

" _Fine_." Taehyung disappears into the hall for a moment before coming back out with pajamas for Yoongi to change into. "The bathroom is down this way to the left." Yoongi takes the clothes and goes to where he is directed to change. Both men are clearly very annoyed with each other at this point, but under this hostility is a bit of fun and playfulness. 

By the time Yoongi gets back, Taehyung is snuggled under the covers of the folded out day bed. Yoongi crosses his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to sleep, what are you doing?"

"Trying to stop myself from punching you in the face, that's what I'm doing." Yoongi grumpily walks over to the day bed and plops down beside Taehyung. "I hate you."

"I hate you too Agust D."

"I'm going to beat your ass."

"Ahh nooooo..." Yoongi can't help the laugh that escapes his lips and Taehyung is very proud of himself for being the cause of his laughter.

"Shut up and go to sleep." Yoongi mumbles, rolling himself over in the warm covers and turning his back to Taehyung.

"Goodnight Yoongi."

"Night."

♡

 

> **Journal Entry 2: Third Day Of Class**
> 
> **WEDNESDAY** **, MARCH 3, 2018 [11:28]**
> 
> Okay, for my second journal entry, I think I'm gonna start with the questions first if that's alright?
> 
>   1. Is it weird to feel really connected with someone you just met?
> 
>   2. Is it weird that this person makes you feel all warm and happy inside?
>   3. Is it also weird that when this person gets mad at you, you feel like the whole world is shattering and you just want to disappear off the face of the planet?!
> 

> 
> Yeah, so that's where I'm at right now, and yes, I'm talking about Yoongi.
> 
> He's so nice and I can't help but want to learn more about him. We hung out a few times already. He takes me home now, which is really nice but I still can't help but feel like an inconvenience. He asked me to be the study for his vision board and I can't help but be nervous. I really hope I do okay and I don't even know what I have to do yet!
> 
> I guess I should talk a bit about class too and not just Yoongi.
> 
> We have a few options for our plays. The assignment that we're presenting at the end of this first term are the scenes that we have to pick by Friday. Each student has to pick a student from outside of their class to perform the scene that is a senior. I kind of have an idea on who I should ask but they might be too busy. He is an old friend of mine and he's a really great actor. Someone might have asked him already but it's worth a shot.
> 
> School is great so far. Even though I've been super stressed lately, I am happy right now, and I'm not really sure why.
> 
> I'm gonna cut this journal entry a little short. I'm excited for class on Friday. My first week of school is almost over and I'm still alive. This is pretty great.
> 
> Goodnight.
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts? I'd really appreciate it!


	7. To Act In Spite of Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the sleepover, Taehyung hates that he's so sensitive and, he has a little proposition for Bogum, if he is available that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of those who are still with me in this journey! I think you all are going to really enjoy these next few chapters as we get more into the romance part of things.

The alarm on Taehyung's phone wasn't incredibly loud, but it was right next to his ear so that he would not miss it. Taehyung's worse fear was sleeping through his alarm and missing a class. It was literally his worst nightmare.

Yeah, he's a real nerd.

Taehyung stretched and groaned while still lying on the slightly uncomfortable day bed. He reached for his glasses that were resting on the glass table before him and gently placed the temple tips behind his ears. He yawned, extending his arms above him one more time before looking down at the warm, snuggled up body next to him. Yoongi had made a makeshift cocoon with the covers. All that could be seen was a small tuft of black hair underneath the brown bedding. Yoongi's sleeping form was rising and falling slowly due to his calm and steady breaths. This made Taehyung giggle as he stood up slowly and without sound, as to not wake the older student. 

Taehyung was smiling, thinking that of course, Min Yoongi was the only one in the world who could sleep so soundly despite the loud ass alarm blaring a few feet away from him. Taehyung rushed into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face with the acne scrubs that his mother had gotten him. He put on a quick face mask before sneaking into his bedroom to change into his clothes for the day. He gathered a nice pair of sweats and a navy blue, long sleeve t-shirt for Yoongi. For himself, a black turtleneck with a pair of stonewashed jeans and a pink beanie. He slipped his feet into his pink sneakers and yawned once more, shaking his head vigorously, as if that will give him some form of energy.

He scanned the room for his backpack and black jacket before leaving and shutting his door quietly. He placed Yoongi's set of clothes on the glass table. He took the face mask off in the bathroom and washed his face one more time, not knowing if he should put on his contacts this morning. He decided against it due to his own laziness and stepped out of the restroom, rubbing his still tired eyes. 

He almost jumped when he saw that Yoongi was now wide awake, staring wide at him. 

"You scared me Yoongi-ssi." Taehyung said while placing a hand on the center of his chest. Yoongi pressed his lips together, picking up the shirt and examining it as if it were some science experiment. 

"I get that a lot." Taehyung sighed while shaking his head, a small smile plastered onto his face. Yoongi turned the shirt over and unfolded the pants, looking at the size on the tag.

"Do you not like the clothes? Your style is very..." Yoongi looked up expectantly, daring Tahyung to say something negative about his choice in clothing. Taehyung bit his lip, trying very hard not to laugh in Yoongi's face. "... _unique_. So I thought I would get something simple. I also don't know your exact sizes so, I just got something that I thought would fit you." Yoongi blinked and looked back at the shirt and sweats.

"This is fine. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Are you hungry? We can get some food when we head out? I also have some stuff here. We haven't gone grocery shopping in a while so, it's not much."

"We can get something on the way out." Taehyung nodded and pointed to the bathroom. 

"I left you an extra toothbrush on the sink." Yoongi nodded and proceeded to the bathroom. Taehyung let out a breath of air that he did not realize he had been holding in. He folded the day bed back up and threw himself onto the couch without a care in the world. He took off his glasses and ran a lazy hand over his face, destroying the purpose of using the face washes he had utilized earlier in the morning. 

Last night was... something.

Taehyung and Yoongi were watching an old horror film, talking about their passions, and then... just casually mentioning how beautiful the other was?

They had been so close physically and then Taehyung wanted to clarify exactly _why_ Yoongi wanted to take pictures of him, but it wasn't for his own self confidence.

He just really wanted to hear Yoongi tell him _why_. 

His heart had been racing and he had no clue as to the reason behind it.

It was clear to him that Yoongi was beautiful. Every thing about him was incredibly intriguing. Starting from his dark eyes, his mysteriously delightful aura, and his serious yet undeniably caring demeanor. Min Yoongi was a force to be reckoned with and whether Taehyung liked it or not, he was along for the ride. 

It was extremely difficult for Taehyung to decipher these feelings that he was having whenever he was in the presence of Min Yoongi. He was ridiculously terrified whenever he even stood within a few feet of the other boy, but it was a good kind of terrified. It was the kind of terrified that you had when you were about to go on the scariest rollercoaster in the world. The rollercoaster had all kinds of quick turns, daring loops, and it was so tall that it surpassed even the clouds.

Although this coaster was the incarnation of death itself, you just _had_ to go on it because if you didn't, then you would always live with that _what if_. 

Taehyung hated _what ifs_. As an actor, you were supposed to take risks, defy gravity, attempt the impossible, and Yoongi, he _was_ the impossible. 

His smile was as rare as a blue moon, so it made sense for Taehyung's heart to soar when he was the cause of that gummy and adorable smile. 

His touch is electrifying because it was so few and far in between when Yoongi actually wanted to be near someone. 

His laugh was music to Taehyung's ears because it was so bright and childish compared to Yoongi's usual speech and tone. 

Speaking of music, Yoongi's music was just... _everything_.

Yoongi's music was so out of this world that Taehyung had no idea what category it should even be placed in. Hip Hop probably? Alternative even? Taehyung didn't know, but what he _did_ know, was that Yoongi poured his blood, sweat and tears into every track, every chorus, every verse, every _word_. 

There was something else about him that Taehyung couldn't explain. It was clear to him that Yoongi had been hurt by people in his life, and they had hurt him _badly_. 

As stated before, as an actor, Taehyung was really good at reading the underlying emotions that people tried to hide, and it was no different with Yoongi (with the exception of Yoongi's sometimes hard to read sarcasm). It was a shame because to Taehyung, other people who deserved to know how great Yoongi was, have to suffer and pay for the mistakes of those who had done him wrong. It wasn't fair to the world, and it wasn't fair to Taehyung either.

Whenever he was with Yoongi, he just had to tell him everything about his life because Yoongi's very presence demanded the upmost respect and honesty. Taehyung didn't want to deprive Yoongi of the respect that he so clearly deserved. It wasn't right.

Taehyung had no idea where to go from here. These feelings were more than difficult to understand. Taehyung didn't even have a place to begin when it came to describing them! All he knew was that if he could keep Yoongi in his life for as long as possible, then that wouldn't be such a bad thing, not in the least bit.

Taehyung heard the water running in the bathroom and then an abrupt silence following the squeaky turn of the knobs on the sink. Taehyung put his glasses back on as he heard the creak of a door. Yoongi stepped out, wearing his clothes.

Yoongi was wearing his clothes.

Repeat, Yoongi was wearing _his_ clothes.

The bottom of the shirt swayed a bit below Yoongi's waist and the sweatpants sort of pooled near the bottom of ankles. Yoongi had been forced to tie the white string of the sweatpants super tight so that they wouldn't fall down, nearly cutting off his circulation in the process. Taehyung couldn't help the word that had cut itself past his lips.

" _Cute_." Taehyung cooed.

Yoongi looked up, frowning as his cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

" _Shut up_." He muttered, looking at the carpeted ground and putting on his white sneakers. Yoongi ran a restless hand through his raven locks. Taehyung didn't miss the bags that protruded from the pale skin underneath Yoongi's eyes. He felt guilty at the sight.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, afraid to hear the answer that was soon to come. Yoongi nodded.

"Yeah." Taehyung didn't question him any further about it. It was clear that their words from last night were still thick in the air, hanging over the two of them like a dark cloud.

Should Taehyung mention it? Should he try to clear the air by making a joke of it? _Was_ anything either of them said last night a joke? 

 _No_ , the answer was no.

Taehyung knows that he was serious about what he had said, and Yoongi didn't seem like the type to say something that he didn't mean either. 

They left the apartment, Taehyung locking the door behind them as they made their way to Yoongi's car. It was quite awkward, and Taehyung wanted nothing more than to speak to Yoongi. He inwardly cursed at himself for not being brave enough to accept what was happening to him and why, even if he didn't know what _it_ was. 

The ride to the café wasn't any better. 

Yoongi had decided that it was better to get the food to go since they were running short on time. Taehyung was really looking forward to sitting down and talking with Yoongi this morning, but he reluctantly agreed, knowing that it was probably for the best. 

Yoongi parked the car in front of the main hall. It was the most awkward, uncomfortable, and intolerable car ride that either of them have ever had. Taehyung placed his hand on the door handle but soon froze, knowing that at this point, it was now or never.

He turned around to face Yoongi, his lips parted and his eyes unfocused. Things were sort of hazy and Taehyung's throat had started to scream out in pain from his persistent restraint. Yoongi was facing him now too, but his expression was unreadable, hands on the steering wheel, his pinky finger tapping the wheel as if he was losing his patience and had some place to be. This put Taehyung on edge and made his fear even stronger. It was either fight or flight.

Taehyung chose flight.

"Thanks for the ride." Taehyung pushed open the door and rushed out, ignoring the tears that had started to well in his coffee brown eyes. 

He didn't even notice the hand that was reaching out for him before he had shut the door.

♡

The name of Taehyung's scene partner was due tomorrow and he was no where near being in the right mindset to ask the person that he wanted to. He thought about asking Professor Song if he could have until Sunday, but he didn't want to be behind on the first week of school. Now that was just unproductive. 

He had passed Jimin in the main hall. He quickly waved and dodged him with little to no ease. He tried to scratch Jimin's worried face out of his mind as he continued trying to avoid anyone else that he knew on his way to Theatre History. His phone dinged and he immediately knew that it was Jimin asking if he was alright. He turned his phone off and entered the classroom where history was held. 

Of course and much to Taehyung's dismay, time passed by painfully slow. Staying up with Yoongi had clearly been a mistake since he could barely keep his eyes open and he could start to feel a migraine coming on. He still wouldn't have traded last night for the world.

Taehyung's heart tinged with frustration. He folded his black jacket neatly into a pillow and rested his head on it, succumbing to sleep.

He ignored the dirty looks that Professor Bak had given him once class had been dismissed. Taehyung's phone was still turned off, so he never received the texts from Jin or Jimin asking him if he was going to join them for lunch in the dining hall. Instead, he picked up a cup of noodles from the University convenience store to eat. He almost sobbed when he realized that he didn't have a microwave to heat them up in. That was until he traveled to the back of the convenience store where there was indeed, a crappy microwave. 

He ended up burning the noodles a bit anyway, but he still managed to savor the charred taste as he was hungry as hell.

He found a small little table by the window and put in his headphones. He couldn't decide on the song that he wanted to listen to so he pressed shuffle and hoped for the best. He was so out of it that he didn't notice someone take the seat across from him. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his own that he jumped and yanked out one of the headphones.

"Hey! Sorry Taehyung, I didn't mean to frighten you." Taehyung let out a sigh of relief when he realized that it was just Bogum. He took out the other headphone and forced a smile.

"Hey Bogum."

"Are you okay? You look a little stressed." Taehyung looked down at the floor, the worn out tips of his pink sneakers suddenly becoming very interesting. Bogum seemed to notice and panicked a little. "Tae? Tae I'm sorry man, I didn't mean anything by it. You just worried me a little is all." Taehyung's chest felt warm and fuzzy at the fact that his old friend had resorted to using his childhood nickname. 

"I'm okay Bogum. Sorry for worrying you." Taehyung looked up and he couldn't help but to loosen the tension in his shoulders at the sight of the man across from him.

Park Bogum just had this happy go lucky attitude about everything in the world. His smile was brighter than the sun, his eyes were as stunning as a galaxy, and the laughter and love that illuminated from him was enough to make anyone's day made. 

He was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a jean jacket that was turned a striking shade of yellow at the sleeves. His dark hair was parted neatly and his teeth were so white Taehyung could have sworn he needed to be in a TV ad for toothpaste. 

Oh wait, he _was_ in a TV ad for toothpaste at some point in his career.

Taehyung's body tensed once he remembered what he needed to do before tomorrow. If Bogum was already someone else's partner, then he was screwed. 

"Hey, Bogum? Can I ask you something?" Bogum's brows furrowed and he nodded.

"Of course."

"So... for my contemp class, I have to ask a senior to be my scene partner to present this scene at the end of the year?" Bogum nodded. Taehyung relaxed due to the oncoming courage. "I was wondering, if someone hasn't asked you already, if you wanted to be my partner?" Taehyung was met with the biggest smile Taehyung had ever seen from Bogum, which was nothing short of a miracle since the man smiled nonstop.

"I would love to Taehyung. We'd be able to work with each other again!" Taehyung laughed but tilted his head in confusion.

"Don't get me wrong, this is the best news I've heard all day but, has no one asked you yet?" Bogum pursed his lips in thought and shook his head.

"No actually, I haven't gotten any offers. I don't mean to sound like an asshole or anything but, I think my reputation kind of precedes me here? I guess since people think I'm so high and mighty because I did one _film_ ," he emphasizes film as if it is no achievement, "then they think that I'm too scary to talk to or something. It's pretty silly, especially since I consider myself a pretty nice person, I think?" This earned another laugh from the younger student. Bogum joins in and Taehyung nods.

"Yeah, you're really nice." 

"Have you picked the scene yet?" Taehyung shook his head.

"I have a few options, but no I haven't."

"Well as soon as you pick it, send it to me so I can get to memorizing. It's easier to block once the lines are memorized." Taehyung hums in agreement, knowing that he has definitely made the right choice.

Bogum stands and scoots his chair back in. "I have to get to class but, I'll see you in Improv, yeah?"

"Yep! I'll see you then."

♡

IMESSAGE 1:22 P.M.

 **Mom:** Hyewon wants to know if you would like to join us for dinner tonight? I already have someone to cover our shift for tonight if you can make it.

 **Taehyung:** Yeah. That sounds fun.

 **Mom:** We can pick you up from class then.

 **Taehyung:** Oh. Yeah sure.

 **Mom:** Something the matter?

 **Taehyung:** No not at all. I just have to let my ride know that I don't need him to take me home today.

 **Mom:** Okay. See you tonight. I love you.

 **Taehyung:** Love you too mom.

IMESSAGE 1:30 P.M.

 **Taehyung:** Hey Yoongi.

 **Yoongi:** Hey.

 **Taehyung;** My mom is picking me up today so I wont need a ride.

 **Yoongi:** Oh.

 **Yoongi:** Ok.

 **Taehyung:** Thank you though.

 **Taehyung:** For all the other rides I mean.

 **Yoongi:** Yeah sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the ending kind of sucks but I will make up for it! I promise! Please leave kudos and your thoughts in the comments!


	8. Life Is Nothing But A Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A taste of Yoongi's home life, Taehyung third wheeling his mom and her potential boyfriend, and a longing for each other's presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the support! Trigger warning here for a bit of abuse. Nothing too major. Please enjoy!

Yoongi made his way home with a hollow feeling in his chest. He did something wrong, he always does, he just doesn't know what he did this time. 

Was it something that he had said? He is not a morning person by any means so maybe that played a part in this. Had he been rude to Taehyung this morning? Is that the reason why Taehyung didn't need a ride? He did say that his mother was picking him up, but he never told him _why_. 

Yoongi couldn't dull the aching feeling in his heart. The ache that told him that _he_ had been the reason why Taehyung no longer wanted anything to do with him. Nothing made sense. Over the duration of the car ride to his house, he kept replaying the morning over and over in his mind. 

His grip on the steering wheel tightened. 

Perhaps it wasn't something that happened while they were at the villa. Nothing really happened when they got breakfast. When they had reached the main hall, Taehyung looked as if he wanted to say something, but he didn't. He muttered a quick thanks and shut the door with no hesitation. Yoongi wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he was far too nervous to hear the answer. 

It had to be something that he said, he just didn't know what.

Yoongi parked the car in the driveway and took the keys out of the ignition. He twirled them in his hands, allowing the chime-like jingles to reverberate throughout the vehicle. He looked down at the oversized blue shirt and baggy sweats that smelled of vanilla and the all too familiar Taehyung. He looked out at his house, and then back at the keys in his hands. He hated his house. He hated pretending like everything was okay. He hated pretending like he wasn't constantly drowning. 

He slammed the car door shut and counted his steps as he approached the front door. Through the thin scrim and filthy windows, he could already hear his parents screaming their throats out at each other. Well, his mother was screaming, the man she was arguing with was by no means his father. Yoongi's father was gone. He had been gone, for years.

Yoongi regretted even making it this far because by the time he had placed his hand on the knob, the door was yanked open by his stepfather.

"Come inside." He muttered and turned his back, poison in his voice. He didn't wait for Yoongi to speak or start to follow him. Yoongi obeyed and gently closed the door. 

As soon as he turned around, a slash of pain painted itself against Yoongi's cheek. The slap echoed through the halls. He heard his mother gasp. Yoongi had seen it coming, he was just hoping that he had been wrong this time.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?" Joonghoon asked. Yoongi placed a hand to his cheek that was now pulsing red with anguish. He bit his lip.

"I was out." He replied, tone complacent and calm.

" _Where_."

"I was in class, why the _fuck_ does it matter?" Yoongi spat. Another hand raised, a cry was heard.

" _Wait_." Yoongi's mother pleaded in the doorway of the kitchen. "Let Yoongi go upstairs, please. We can talk about this later. Dinner is almost ready." His mother's voice sounded weak and frail. She had returned back into the kitchen and by the sound of her words, she was certainly trembling, physically and mentally. His mother was never good at handling stress and partaking in vicious quarrels. She was small and passive, almost like Yoongi.

Joonghoon lowered his hand but didn't move. Yoongi took this opportunity to sidle by and walk up the stairs to his room. 

His hands were shaking violently, just itching to hit something. He dug his nails into the bottoms of his palms to take his mind off of the urge. He was biting his lip so hard that it was threatening to split open and bleed. 

 _This_ was why he commuted, so that his mother wouldn't have to live alone with that fucking monster.

As long as he was here, his stepfather's anger would be directed elsewhere and not at his poor mother. 

Yoongi shut his door and sat on his bed, staring blankly at the wall. As much as he hated his brother for leaving his family when he needed them most, he couldn't wait for him to be here next week. Whenever he was around, Joonghoon was a completely different person, painting the picture of the perfect stereotypical father who protected such a loving family. He only wished that he had enough money to buy equipment for his room here, as well as Namjoon's dorm. He shook his head at the thought, remembering that if he did buy equipment for his bedroom, then it would just be destroyed in a fit of rage by Joonghoon. 

Yoongi took out his computer and put his headphones in. He couldn't do much with the program on his computer without any of his monitor pads or acoustic panels, but he could listen to a few of his already made tracks and take notes on what he needed to fix.

He wondered how Taehyung was doing. He wondered if he hated him for some reason. He wondered if he should try to talk to him about it, a feeble attempt to repair whatever he had broken. 

He wondered why his mother and him were still here. He wondered if she truly loved his stepfather and if she did, _why_.

He wondered if it had been true love that had brought them together like it had when she met his father. 

He wondered what true love felt like and if he was even worthy of it.

♡

Taehyung picked at his food with revolt and disdain. 

It was supposed to be a dinner for three but in the end, Seoyeon and Hyewon had completely forgotten that Taehyung was even there. 

It happened somewhere between Taehyung talking about his major, a conversation about how acting wasn't a very practical profession (according to Hyewon), and how gorgeous his mother had looked tonight.

Yeah, that's where it happened.

And now his mother was having sweet nothings whispered into her ear by the man that Taehyung had just met and he wanted nothing more than to vomit all over the fancy tablecloth. Saying that Taehyung was uncomfortable, was far more than an understatement. He nibbled at the meat that was tightly squished between the ends of his chopsticks while trying to ignore just how giddy his mother was. Part of him was thrilled to see her genuinely smiling after years of living in denial and affliction. The other part of him was shivering with repugnance at the fact that Hyewon was a know-it-all asshole with tons of money to flaunt around. He could tell that he treated his mother well, but everything else about him made Taehyung just want to punch him in his square jaw and expensive suit. He only hoped that this man's intentions were in a good place.

Taehyung coughed loudly, causing both his mother and Hyewon to look in his direction (Hyewon looked a bit annoyed and it sort of made Taehyung happy on the inside).

"Did you say something love?" Seoyeon asked. Taehyung shook his head. 

"No, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Without such as a glance, Seoyeon and Hyewon went back to talking and murmuring lovingly to each other. Taehyung had to repress his eye roll until he got out of view, not that they would notice anyway.

Taehyung retreated to the restroom and pulled out his phone. He thought about calling Yoongi but decided against it. He didn't want to weird him out anymore than he already had. He also didn't want to say something stupid and make Yoongi never want to talk to him again. 

Taehyung felt a chill up his spine at the very idea.

What if that is exactly what is happening? What if this is just the beginning of their friendship being over? It would most certainly be Taehyung's fault. He was the one that couldn't get the courage to speak up about what had happened that night. As far as Yoongi is concerned, he probably thought nothing of it when he called him beautiful, and that just hurt Taehyung even more.

Taehyung dialed Jimin's number by heart even though his name had popped up in the middle of typing it. He held the phone up to his ear, licking his lips. He heard someone pick up on the third ring.

" _Hello?_ " Taehyung stopped dead. This was not Jimin's voice.

"Hello? Can I ask who this is and why do you have my best friend's phone?" Taehyung sensed panic on the other line as the voice started to mumble something.

"I'm sorry. This is Jungkook? I'm sorry, Jimin was-" Taehyung immediately felt a weight of guilt tug at the strings of his heart.

"Oh my gosh Jungkook I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was you. I just panicked I'm sorry. The last time someone answered Jimin's phone it was..." _The hospital calling me to come_ _and see him_. "Uh... never mind... my bad. How are you? Is Jiminie alright?"

"Yeah he's fine. He told me to answer the phone for him. Here he is..."

"Tae Tae! What's up?" Taehyung couldn't suppress his giggles of relief once he finally heard his friend's voice.

"I'm okay now. What exactly are you two doing?" He could hear Jimin scoff on the other line from his friend's insinuations.

"Not what you think, you pervert. We just got some lamb skewers from down the street. I was setting up the table so we could eat."

"I thought you two were hanging out on Friday..." Taehyung was smirking and he knew for a fact that Jimin's face was a bright red by how loud and squeaky his voice was.

"That doesn't matter! We're hanging out tomorrow too. Anyway you brat, I know that's not why you called me. Are you okay? You almost gave Jungkook a heart attack by the way. Something is obviously wrong since you were so mean to him." 

"Yeah... please tell him I'm sorry about that again. I was just worried because-"

"JUNGKOOK! Tae says he's really sorry about being an asshole!" 

" _It's okay!_ " He could hear the freshman music major reply. Taehyung sighed.

"I didn't mean to do it _right now_ , but whatever. Anyway, my mom is basically making out with her boyfriend in front of me right now at dinner and I needed you to talk to me so I could calm down."

"First of all, that sounds super gross so I'm sorry about that, and second of all, is that all?" Taehyung raised a brow.

"What do you mean 'is that all'? Is that not enough to call and talk to my best friend?" Jimin shrugged while taking a bite of the lamb skewer he was handed by Jungkook.

"Well, it is I guess, but you sound a little bit more frustrated than that. Seeing your mom make out with someone is awful but, are you sure that that's the only thing that's bothering you?" Taehyung groaned at how perceptive his best friend was. Jimin sighed. "So... tell me what's really bothering you."

"It's Yoongi."

"Oh no. What happened?"

"He stayed over last night."

"You hoe!"

"What?! No! We didn't do anything, okay? He just slept over because it was late and he had brought me some food that Jin made because I didn't feel like eating anything from the diner."

"Oh, true. No offence but the food there sucks."

"Yes it does. Anyway, he came over and we started watching movies and I asked why he likes photography so much and he was saying how he loves to capture beauty in people and all that."

"Aww... that's adorable."

"So I ask him, 'do you want to take pictures of me because I'm beautiful?' To which he responds, yes, he thinks I'm beautiful."

"Oh."

"And then I tell him how beautiful he is because Jimin he _is_ beautiful and then, we just stare at each other for what seems like forever Jiminie... I didn't know what to do. If my mom hadn't of walked in... I don't know..."

"Tae Tae..."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Yoongi-ssi?" Taehyung's stomach dropped and he felt nauseous all over again.

"Chim..."

"Well, do you?"

"I don't know." Jimin hummed. 

"Is that why you're upset?" Taehyung shook his head.

"No. When we woke up the next morning he just seemed so... tired? Maybe even tired of me? He wasn't really talking much and things were still awkward because I didn't know how to bring up what had happened. He took me to meet Jin. Jimin, we didn't even say one word to each other almost the entire car ride. It really hurt Jimin... I think he hates me now but I don't know what I did." Taehyung could begin to feel the pain coming back all over again. He desperately needed his best friend to bring him back to earth.

"Taehyung, listen to me right now, Yoongi does not hate you, alright? You don't know how he's feeling. He might be just as nervous as you are right now. Think about it. If you were too afraid to bring it up, what makes you think he wasn't?" Taehyung nodded, not knowing if he actually believed Jimin or not.

"Okay."

"Don't just _'okay'_ me Tae, I need you to tell me you understand." Taehyung smiled at how Jimin mimicked his own deep voice. "You need to call him or something and talk to him. You need to tell him that you're sorry about being weird, and that you hope that both of you are okay. Isn't your photoshoot thing on Saturday?" Taehyung perked up at the reminder.

"Yeah it is."

"Okay then. You don't want _that_ to be awkward, do you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought, but here's the thing, it will only be awkward if you make it awkward, and that takes effort. Now, hang up with me and call him right now. I want to finish my lamb skewers."

"I love you so much Jiminie."

"I love you too Tae." Taehyung hung up and took in a deep breath. His mother would probably be wondering where he was and he didn't want to worry her on her _date_. 

He scrolls through his contact list to find Yoongi's name. His thumb hovers over the call button. He knows that Jimin was right about how he needed to talk to Yoongi and explain himself, but something about this told Taehyung that this was all a misunderstanding and it would be over soon. 

Would calling him to talk about it blow the whole thing out of proportion? What was he supposed to say if Yoongi answered? 

Taehyung mentally slapped himself. He could do this. This wasn't a big deal. It was just like what he said it was, a misunderstanding.

Taehyung pressed the call button and held the phone up to his ear shakily. He tapped his foot against the beige tiled floor. His breathing was quick and his heart rate was through the roof. 

The phone ran about ten times before it went to voice mail. 

_This is Min Yoongi... I either didn't answer because one, I'm busy right now or two, I didn't want to. Please leave a message at the beep._

BEEP

"Uh... hey Yoongi. This is Taehyung... um... I was calling because I- uh... okay I need to start over. Yoongi I-" Taehyung's phone started ring under his awkward attempt at sending a voice mail. He ended the current call and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry. I was having dinner." _Yoongi_. Taehyung smiled once he heard his voice. He didn't sound mad, which was a good sign.

"No that's okay. I was having dinner too actually... with my mom and her uh... _date_ I guess."

"Oof. How is that going?"

"If I'm being honest? It's terrible. He keeps whispering in her ear and she's just laughing and talking all low and romantic and... it's... it's really nasty." Yoongi snorts on the other line.

"Sorry. That sounds awkward."

"Yeah." Taehyung took in a deep breath, wanting to get to the real reason why he called. "I'm calling because... because it seemed like you were kind of in a bad mood this morning and, I was too afraid to ask if you were okay."

"Oh..."

"So, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah I'm okay. I was okay this morning too. I'm sorry if it seemed like I wasn't. I was, just tired. I hate mornings." Taehyung laughed.

"I hate them too."

"No like really, I want to murder anyone who speaks to me in the morning."

"Oh shit."

"Wait, not you. Other people, not you."

"Oh." Taehyung bit his lip as he heard Yoongi cough. "I thought it was about what I said that made you feel... weird."

"What did you say?"

"When I asked why you wanted to take pictures of me. I don't know why I asked you that."

"Did my answer make you uncomfortable?"

"No I-"

"Because I meant it, what I said." Taehyung blinked. He looked in the mirror. His face was flushed and it was suddenly way too hot in here. He tilted his head to hold his phone place while he cleaned his glasses off with the sleeve of his sweater. He smiled sadly as he put them back on.

"I meant what I said too Yoongi-ssi. I was worried because you just wanted to get breakfast to go and then when we got to class, you were quiet and I thought you were mad."

"I wasn't mad at you, I promise. I was just worried that I made you upset too and... I didn't know what to say. I told you, I'm bad with words. I didn't want to make things worse." Taehyung inhaled a shaky breath. He knew it. _A misunderstanding._

"Okay..."

"Does this mean that we're still taking pictures on Saturday?" Taehyung frowned.

"What? Did you think I wasn't going to want to take pictures anymore?"

"I'm not going to lie, I thought you might have changed your mind."

"No!" Taehyung said a bit too loudly in the men's restroom. He inwardly hushed himself and lowered his volume exponentially. "No, not at all! I'm super excited about it. I can't wait. Jimin and I are actually going shopping tomorrow to look for the perfect outfits." He could hear Yoongi laugh gruffly on the other end.

"You don't have to do that Tae, it's not that serious."

"But it is. I want to make sure that this is the last time you have to do this vision board thingy..."

"Okay." Taehyung could practically hear the smile in Yoongi's voice. "Okay well, I'll see you then." Taehyung's face fell.

"Will you not be in class tomorrow?"

"My class is visiting the art museum."

"Oh. Okay well, have fun! The art museum... I don't think I've ever been. That sounds really cool."

"We should go one day. It's some of the best art exhibits I've ever seen. They have a new one specifically about the modern photographers of today." Taehyung's heart skipped a beat at the word _we_. "Do you need a ride tomorrow?"

"No actually. My mom has a job interview near the university tomorrow so she's taking me."

"Okay."

"I actually like our car rides so I'm gonna be all sad and stuff..." Yoongi laughed and Taehyung bit his lip to stop himself from squealing.

"Well if you don't have a ride for Monday then I can take you then."

"I'll still need to see your belly roll you weirdo!"

"You are such a nerd Taehyung."

"You tell me that a lot..." A beat of silence. He could still hear Yoongi's laughter trailing off into quiet breaths of delight.

"I have to go. I have homework to do." Taehyung groaned.

"So do I... I just hope they're done making out now..." 

"For your sake, I hope they're done too."

"I'll see you Saturday?"

"Yeah. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." 

That word never really gets any easier. Only more bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna lie. I don't feel too strongly about this chapter but I really hope that you all liked it. Thank you so much for reading. Please leave your thoughts if you have the time!


	9. The Camera Is A Witness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Photography session happens. Sparks fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. ;) Enjoy.

Friday was honestly a mess for Taehyung. He was sort of an emotional wreck to say the least, due to all of the changes that he was not prepared for. Today was the last day that he was meeting with Jin, and then there was some sort of major assembly for each conservatory in the Grand Concert Hall. The assembly was so that President Wang could give an inspiring speech to all of the students, wishing them well on their academic endeavors.

Jin was patiently waiting for Taehyung in the same place where they had first met. The halls were a bit clearer now, but that didn't matter. No matter who was around, Taehyung felt like him and Jin were the only people in the world at this very moment. 

Taehyung didn't really know why, but he was terrified. Jin would obviously still be around, but he would have to be more independent now. He wouldn't be able to depend on Jin anymore to check on his account information, or tell him where to go to take classes. 

"Now I want you to know Taehyung, I'm still your advisor for the rest of the year, even if we don't see each other every day." Taehyung was smiling, lips pressed together in a thin line, nodding here and there to signify that he was listening. In reality, he was trying to hold back his cackles because Jin was actually tearing up over their first and only one-on-one week being over. Jin pressed a hand to his chest and closed his eyes. "I just want to say, Taehyung, you are the best advisee I have ever had the pleasure of working with. I also want you to call me hyung from here on out." Taehyung nodded but squinted in thought.

"Okay hyung but, aren't I the only advisee you've ever had?" Jin placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh, that doesn't matter. Just know, that you are like my younger brother now, and I am here for you always." Taehyung almost slipped up and busted out laughing. He put his head down and nodded.

"Okay. Thank you hyung." The two hug and Jin leads him to the assembly for the Theatre Conservatory. The assembly didn't last too long and after morning classes had passed, Taehyung, Jimin, Jin, Namjoon, and Jungkook found themselves at the dining hall once again. The five of them realized that having lunch together could certainly be a daily thing from that day forward. 

Jimin and Jungkook were sitting awfully close together, laughing and giggling. The two of them sort of reminded Taehyung of his mother and Hyewon from the night before, but a much cuter and admirable version. Taehyung once again had to hold back his laughter at Jin and Namjoon, who were eyeing the two as if they were a couple of proud parents. 

♡

**TaeTae added to his story!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42032863205/in/dateposted-public/)

**Agust D sent you a snap!**

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/158826235@N03/42934885731/in/dateposted-public/)

♡

It wasn't long before Taehyung and Jimin were finished with all of their classes. They headed to the mall, picking up anything that was a light blue and affordable for Taehyung to wear. They ended up going to a thrift store near by, after realizing that the mall didn't have exactly what they were looking for under the right price. Besides, Taehyung began to get too sidetracked looking at the Gucci store. Jimin had to practically drag him to the car by the back of his shirt.

Taehyung smiled at the snap that Yoongi had sent him. He looked up to find Jimin. He was sliding down a few shirts on a rack, flipping through them rather quickly as if he knew exactly what he was looking for.

"He said not to get anything too expensive." Jimin looked up from the rack.

"Who?"

"Yoongi-ssi, and guess what."

"What?" Jimin responded, turning his attention back to the rack of blue clothes.

"He sent me a selfie, with _glasses_." Jimin paused.

"Woah really?"

" _Yes_."

"Let me see."

"I can't, I've already played the snap."

"Then replay it."

"What? No!"

"Why not?"

"Because then he'll know I replayed it and it'll be weird!"

"How will he know?"

"It sends a notification Jiminie." Jimin's expression turned from one confusion, to one of panic. "What, did you not know that?" Jimin shook his head frantically.

"No! I screenshot and replay Jungkook's snaps all the time!" Taehyung squeezed his lips together and looked to the side as if to say _oh well_. "Oops." Jimin squeaked.

"Yeah _oops_. I don't know how you missed that." Taehyung chuckled. Jimin placed his hands over his face and shook his head in distress.

"I hate myself Tae."

"Yeah well can you hate yourself later? We still need to get something nice even though we barely have any money." Jimin lowered his hands and rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, that's why I'm here. If it wasn't for me, you would come out of every store broke." Taehyung gasped at a light blue leather jacket that he found on a rack nearby, not even listening to his friend's scolding. The jacket had jewels all over the shoulders and sleeves. On the back of the jacket were embroidered roses and gold designs.

"JIMINIE!" Jimin yelped and turned to face him, eyes wide. He looked around to see other shoppers frantically whipping their heads to stare at them.

" _Taehyung!_ We are in a public place! Calm yourself!"

"Just look at this Gucci jacket! It's gorgeous! What is it even doing in a thrift store of all places?!"

"You better check the price tag." Taehyung flipped the tag over and began to hiss through clenched teeth once he saw the price. It wasn't a whole lot of money, considering that they were in a thrift store after all, but it was still _way_ out of their budget. He put the jacket down. Jimin pursed his lips with a raised brow.

"Mhmm... told you. Why don't we head to the clearance section? This stuff is too... gaudy." Taehyung looked at him with a look that could kill, clearly offended. Jimin held his hands up in defense while pouting. "Sorry."

They ended up picking out two items and purchasing them. One shirt was a thin, sky blue blouse (Jimin's choice) and the other, a cornflower blue suit jacket with a t-shirt that said _innocent._ Jimin decided they could make the look more casual when it came down to it, considering that they could not find any pants to match the jacket. (Obviously the suit jacket and shirt were Taehyung's choice).

Night time was torture for Taehyung. His nerves were eating from the inside out, but so was his excitement. He was worried that he wouldn't be a good enough model for Yoongi. What if Yoongi didn't like any of the pictures he took of him? What if he realized once and for all just how ugly Taehyung was and decided to never speak to him ever again in fear of being ugly by association?

Taehyung laughed deeply at the thought. He knew that he was being overly dramatic, but anything is possible. Taehyung realized this was true when he was in a theatre production where hey had to hire understudies _for_ the understudies because everyone caught the stomach bug all at the same time. He ended up going on for three different characters, two of which he had not prepared for (one of them had been a girl). Taehyung smiled at the memory, allowing it to distract him from his formidable thoughts of Yoongi and the photoshoot being a disaster.

Morning came and the sun rose. Taehyung barely got a wink of sleep, which made him even more nervous now that he was going to have bags under his eyes before the photoshoot.

Taehyung's mother was going to be out all day with Hyewon so it was just Jimin and him in the apartment for the time being. Jimin promised to come over and do Taehyung's makeup before he met up with Yoongi at the university. Yoongi was already there because he had slept over in Namjoon's dorm, and Taehyung wanted to surprise him with his new look, even though he had offered to pick him up from home.

Jimin bit his lip as he applied the cocoa-hazel eye shadow over Taehyung's lids. He applied a bit of eyeliner and a few pats of blush. Jimin handed him a small tube of cherry chapstick which he covered in a film of gloss once it had been applied.

"You can reapply the gloss whenever it comes off, but don't put too much on." Taehyung nodded in understanding and smacked his lips a few times, rubbing them together to make sure it was evenly spread out. "Are you excited?"

"Yeah. A little nervous too if I'm being honest. What if I look bad in all the pictures that he takes? I'm not the best looking..." Jimin gave Taehyung an annoyed look and smacked him in the head, messing up his hair a bit with the flick of his quick hand. Taehyung immediately recoiled in pain. "Hey!"

"Stop saying dumb things. When you say dumb things, you make me angry." Taehyung stuck his tongue out at his best friend and put on his blue blouse that they had gotten from the thrift store, buttoning it in concentration.

"I just want the pictures to turn out great. If his teacher doesn't like them, he might think it's my fault." Jimin grabbed Taehyung the clean pair of white sneakers they had picked out earlier.

"Yoongi won't think that. This whole thing was his idea, not yours. You're doing him a favor by even agreeing to this. Besides, think of this as a fun little date for the two of you!"

"Speaking of fun little date, what did you and Jungkook do yesterday?" Jimin's chipmunk-like cheeks turned a shade of rose that matched the blush on Taehyung's cheeks.

"We just went to a movie and had dinner, that's all. Nothing major." Taehyung raised a brow and brushed his hair down in the mirror.

"That was it?" Jimin shrugged.

"I mean, he kissed me on the cheek? But right after he did it, he ran back into his room and shut the door! Who does that?!" Taehyung cackled at Jimin's childish tantrum.

"He's a first year Jiminie, what did you expect?" Jimin scratched his head.

"I don't know to be honest. We're trying to hang out again once he gets his schedule and credits in order. Apparently his high school didn't transfer everything over correctly. Once he gets that fixed, we're going to hang out a bit more."

"That's really nice Jimin-ssi." Taehyung replied while fixing the collar of his blouse in the mirror. He leaned in to inspect his makeup. Jimin had really done a spectacular job. The mocha colored eyeshadow on his eyes held a sort of shimmer to it that Taehyung found dazzling. He pressed his fingers lightly to his cheek. He had never felt so... nice. 

Jimin watched him with a loving gaze, but his face soon twisted into one of annoyance.

"Stop touching your face! You're going to mess it up!" Taehyung put his hand down and laughed sheepishly.

"I'm sorry Jiminie... I've just never felt..."

" _Beautiful?_ " Jimin finished for him gently. Taehyung nodded, feelings glistening within him that he couldn't name.

"Yeah."

"Well get used to it, because you are. You are _beautiful_ Kim Taehyung." Taehyung's heart began to swell with gratefulness and self love. "Now let's hurry. We need to take you to meet Yoongi for your first ever photoshoot!"

The bus ride to the university had Taehyung bouncing with anticipation. He patted a beat on his knees with his hands. Jimin was sitting next to him and placed a calm hand on his to stop him from making excessive noise.

"Calm down Tae. This is going to be fun for you! Stop stressing yourself out over it."

They got off at their stop and Taehyung looked down at his phone. Yoongi had texted Taehyung to meet him in the quad at 9 a.m. It was now 8:45 and Jimin and Taehyung wondered around aimlessly through the quad, trying to spot a short young man with dark hair and a camera. Jimin pointed ahead at someone sitting down on a concrete bench.

"Is that him?" Taehyung followed his eyes in the direction of Jimin's finger and smiled.

There was Yoongi, looking at the LCD display on his expensive looking camera that was strapped around his neck. Yoongi was wearing a black turtle neck with a long black overcoat and a pair of doc martins to match. His dark blue jeans were cuffed at the bottom of each pant leg. He had on a red and black tartan scarf and he was wearing a pair of thin, wire frame glasses. Jimin giggled and pushed Taehyung forward to keep walking. Taehyung didn't even realize that he had stopped. 

"I don't think I can do this. I think I'm gonna throw up Jiminie."

"There's a trash can right next to him if you need it."

"You're not helping me."

"Sorry."

"What do I say when we go up to him?" Jimin looked at him with a blank face of utter annoyance.

"Say hello, _duh_. What else would you say?"

"No I mean-"

"HEY YOONGI WE'RE HERE!" Jimin screamed with a wave. Said boy looked up, mouth agape and brows furrowed. Taehyung felt his stomach clench as he swallowed nervously. He freaked out, remembering that he didn't even send Yoongi pictures of his outfit choices so that he could approve! What if he hated his shirt or jacket? His shoes? His _makeup?_

Yoongi stood up and walked over almost timidly, eyes on Taehyung the whole time. He wasn't smiling, but he wasn't exactly frowning either. Taehyung felt his confidence falter under Yoongi's firm gaze. Soon they were standing in front of each other. Taehyung's eyes was on the ground. He didn't even notice Yoongi's gummy smile until Jimin squealed.

"Doesn't he look good?!" Yoongi nodded dumbly, his smile apparent as his jaw was still dropped. He cleared his throat

"Yeah, really good." Jimin started beaming with pride.

"You're welcome. I did his makeup and picked out this shirt."

" _Jimin_." Taehyung whispered through clenched teeth. Yoongi laughed and looked around the quad, trying to spot good places to take pictures. He also tried not to look like a creep by staring at Taehyung.

"Okay, I'll be going now. Have fun! I can't wait to see the pictures!" Jimin hugged both Taehyung and Yoongi. Taehyung grabbed ahold of Jimin's upper arm.

"Wait, where are you going? I thought you were going to stick around for a bit." Taehyung asked a bit worried. He was hoping that his friend would be there to support him.

"And be your personal assistant or something? _Pfft_ , no. That's why I gave you the makeup bag and your suit jacket. I'm going to go hang out with Jungkook." Taehyung raised a brow.

" _Oh_." Jimin smacked his arm playfully.

"Shut up. I'll see you later." With a final wave, Jimin made his way to the resident hall where Jungkook resided. 

Taehyung clasped his hands together and eyed Yoongi warily. He was still looking around to find the perfect places to snap a few shots. His eyes darted around, finally meeting Taehyung's own eyes at some point. They giggled simultaneously and Yoongi looked over Taehyung's outfit once again.

"I hope you didn't spend too much on this Taehyung. It looks expensive." Taehyung laughed.

"This shirt was three dollars and so was the jacket." Yoongi snorted.

"Three dollars?" Taehyung nodded with a smile brighter than the sun.

"Yes."

"Oh." Taehyung rubbed his lips together.

"Is the makeup too much? I mean, I like what Jimin did but if it's too much on camera I can take it off and-"

"N-No Taehyung. You look really nice. It barely looks like you have any makeup on, really. You look perfect." Yoongi stammered. Taehyung caught his breath.

"Thank you Yoongi." Yoongi nodded and turned around.

"You can follow me. As I was walking through the quad, I found a few places that are pretty open. I don't really want too much in the background. I can also edit if I need to since the sky isn't as bright as I want it to be. The sun isn't really out yet either because of the clouds." Taehyung nodded as a light breeze of wind ruffled through the trees and made him shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself to somewhat keep warm. Yoongi turned to him and was about to say something before he stopped dead in his tracks. "Are you cold Taehyung?" Taehyung laughed sheepishly.

"No it's okay." 

"Here." Yoongi placed the camera strap around his neck and took off his own overcoat. He wrapped the coat around Taehyung's shoulders.

"I have a jacket Yoongi-ssi. I can just use that."

"No, we don't want to mess it up or crease it more than we have to. Just use mine." Taehyung wrapped the coat around his jittery form tighter. It smelled lightly of cinnamon spice and mint. Taehyung immediately felt the soothing warmth seep into his skin. His cheeks flushed without warning.

"Thanks." Yoongi pointed ahead.

"We can start over there." They walked to a hill and Yoongi adjusted the lens and mode dial. Taehyung took off Yoongi's coat, immediately missing it's heat and scent.

"Do you want your coat?" He asked.

"No you can keep it near you. I don't need it." Taehyung placed the coat into the bag with his jacket and makeup bag. He dropped it on the ground nearby. Taehyung stood awkwardly with his hands at his sides and coughed. Yoongi brought the view finder up to his eye and pouted. He lowered the camera and bit his lip.

"Can you move some of your hair out of your eye?"

"Like this?" Taehyung brushed his bangs out of his face. Yoongi shook his head.

"No like... hold on." Yoongi jogged forward and brought his hand up, sweeping his fingers under the strands of Taehyung's sienna colored hair. Taehyung's breath hitched in his throat at the touch and Yoongi backed away, trying to get a better look at the full picture. "I think that's good." Yoongi looked through the view finder again. "Yeah, that looks good." Taehyung smiled but stood still, not knowing how to pose. Yoongi snapped a few shots. Taehyung twiddled his thumbs. Yoongi lowered the camera.

"Taehyung?"

"Yes?"

"You look really uncomfortable... are you okay?" 

"I don't know what to do." Yoongi nodded.

"Just stand how you would normally."

"I don't know how I stand normally." Yoongi sighed with the ends of his lips turned upward.

"Um... okay. Try this, just look at the camera and be yourself."

"Be... myself." Taehyung stated, voice slightly wavering in assurance. Yoongi nodded.

"Don't think too much about it okay? Just be natural. Act like I'm not even here."

"Okay. That'll be kind of hard if I have to look directly at the camera."

"I know just... pretend like I don't have a camera, and we're just talking. Like you're listening to me saying something. How would you react? You know?"

"Yeah, okay." Taehyung inhaled and looked into the lens of the camera. He forced his body to release all tension. He shook out his hands a bit and closed his eyes. He soon opened them, brushing more of his hair out of his view. This whole situation was just, strange, but delightful. It made Taehyung smile a bit, not knowing exactly what he was supposed to do. Yoongi smiled.

"That's good Taehyung. Keep doing... that, or whatever it is you're doing right now." Taehyung's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Really?" He exclaimed, not really believing that he was doing anything at all.

"Yeah. Turn your body to the right and just look out. Don't look at the camera this time. Focus your eyes on something." 

"Okay." Taehyung followed Yoongi's simple instructions. He could hear Yoongi gasp underneath the clicks of the camera shots. 

"Can you maybe, do something with your hands? I don't know what exactly but, what you did before with your hair was really nice."

"Sure I can try something." Taehyung used both of his hands to brush his hair back completely, letting them fall slowly to his waist. He then brought them up to his lips, taking in a deep breath with a smile. He felt so at peace with the sun starting to kiss his skin and the wind comforting his whole body.

"You can look at me now." Taehyung turned his gaze to the camera and Yoongi's body stilled at the sight, taking more shots. Yoongi looked down at the screen of his camera with a huge smile. He beckoned for Taehyung to come over and look through the pictures with him. Taehyung leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh _wow_... Yoongi! These are amazing. I can't even believe that _that's_ me..." Yoongi hummed.

"I'm not really doing much. You're doing all of the work. You can change into the shirt and jacket now." Taehyung nodded with a smile plastered to his face.

It went back and forth like this for a while, almost like a game of sorts. Yoongi would give directions and Taehyung would follow them with ease, his confidence growing more and more with every shot that Yoongi took. He couldn't help how full his heart had become. It was so easy once all of Taehyung's self consciousness had drained from his body. Yoongi seemed to have that affect on him. Whenever he was around, Taehyung wasn't worried about looking like a fool or saying something stupid. Yoongi's presence eased his worries and doubts. He felt free when he was with him. He felt like he could touch the sky with his fingertips, gracing his skin with the sweet touch of the cotton candy clouds. 

Yoongi took in a deep breath, flipping through the shots. He turned the camera around for Taehyung to see.

"This one is my favorite." Taehyung had changed into the blue suit jacket by now, but the picture that Yoongi was showing him was one where he was wearing the blue blouse. Taehyung gawked at the photo and for a moment, he felt like he might cry. Yoongi pushed the camera into Taehyung's hands. "You can hold it. I won't mind." Taehyung took the camera slowly, hands trembling a little from the cold and his overwhelming joy.

In the photo, Taehyung was looking away from the camera. The clouds were a vivid white behind him. There was a light shadow that framed a small part of his face that came from his hair. Taehyung let out a short laugh, inhaling the brisk air. 

"I... I don't know what to say Yoongi." Yoongi frowned.

"You don't have to say anything Taehyung. I'm just happy you said yes to doing this for me." Taehyung shook his head, eyes watering and chest tight as if his heart had grown in size. He let out another laugh and he could hear Yoongi suck in a deep breath at the sound. "Why don't we head to Namjoon's? Him and Jin should be out right now and we can look at the pictures on my computer."

"Sure."

♡

 

♡

Yoongi had inserted the SD card into his laptop. They were in the room that he still inhabited in Namjoon's dorm. The room used to officially be his before he moved back home, but the school never gave Namjoon a new roommate, so he stayed here some nights.

Taehyung's breathing was shallow as he stood behind him. The program started up and Yoongi clicked the first file. He stopped at each one of the pictures, editing them. He adjusted their brightness and evened out the color. Taehyung just watched Yoongi in amazement, completely mesmerized. Yoongi seemed to notice as he turned to glance at him. He laughed nervously.

"Sorry, one second." Yoongi left the room for a moment before coming back with another chair. Taehyung sat in it thankfully and leaned forward, chin resting on his knuckles. 

"You made me look like a real model Yoongi! Really, these pictures are beautiful." Yoongi smiled, filtering through the pictures.

"They're only beautiful because you're in them." Taehyung's pulse skyrockets.

"That's not true..." He mumbles. He shook his head and buried his face into his hands. Taehyung soon looked up at the computer screen. "Do you have to edit every photo you take?" Yoongi shrugged.

"I try not to but with this project, the pictures need to look as uniform as possible. Whatever filters look nice on them will help. Luckily I don't have to do too much thanks to you."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Well, you're _you_. That's enough. You also picked good clothes. You made my job a whole lot easier." Taehyung's heart skipped a beat. 

"You should stop being so humble. You know that your job is the hardest."

"Yeah sure, I pressed a button on a camera a few times. Yay me." Taehyung swatted Yoongi's arm with a laugh. Taehyung's smile soon turned to one of sadness. He looked at his hands, his thoughts taking him somewhere else and he kind of despised himself for it.

"You should stop doubting yourself Yoongi-ssi. You do know how talented you are, right?" Yoongi remained quiet. He sighed and leaned back in his seat. He started playing with the sleeve of his black turtleneck. 

"I wouldn't go _that_ far." Taehyung placed a hand on the arm rest of Yoongi's chair.

"I mean it though." Yoongi's dark brows knitted together.

"Sure, like how you meant what you said at your house?" Taehyung frowned.

"What?" Yoongi remained quiet, eyes glued to the floor. He looked frustrated, angry even, and it hurt Taehyung to know that his anger was directed at him for reasons he did not know. "Yoongi..." He didn't respond. Now Taehyung was getting mad. He didn't like being ignored, and he was pretty sure that no one did. He also didn't like that Yoongi was basically calling him a liar for saying how he felt about him. "Yoongi, I'm talking to you." This caused the older student to look up from the ground.

"Taehyung it's not that seri-"

"No, stop it. It _is_ that serious. I don't like it when you act like you aren't enough because you _are_ enough. You are more than enough. You are kind and talented and humble above all. You're amazing because you work so hard and you never expect anything out of it. This week has really been hard for me and even though I haven't know you a long time, I feel like we can talk about anything and it's so weird, but a good weird! Like, not a _weird_ weird." Yoongi bit his lip and glanced at Taehyung. His head was low. He looked away and Taehyung sighed.

"Yoongi... I don't know what has happened to you to make you feel like... like _this_ , but you don't deserve it. I just wish I knew what to say to make you feel otherwise." Yoongi flinched as the anxiety began to curl in his stomach. He was the worst at responding to kindness, usually coming off as an asshole.

But for some reason, this time was different.

The blood began to rush to Yoongi's ears, making his usually pale skin a faint hint of scarlet. He couldn't meet Taehyung's eyes, knowing that he would be able to see right through him. Butterflies were wildly floating within his ribcage, making his hands shake with nervous energy. Taehyung hadn't said anything else, but Yoongi wanted desperately for him to say something, say _anything,_ to break the deafening silence in the room.

"Tae..." Yoongi began. His throat was on fire. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to say. "Taehyung I don't... I don't _know_..."

"You can start by looking at me? Please?" Yoongi could hear the laughter in his voice and he couldn't deny his request. He looked up, jade orbs meeting a shade of chocolate. Yoongi's cheeks were pink, eyes filling to the brim with tears. He was embarrassed, not wanting to appear delicate in front of Taehyung even though he was _far_ more than that. 

Yoongi's heart was fragile and his energy had been spent on people who had wanted nothing to do with him. He didn't want Taehyung to be another number to that list. It would break him. 

Taehyung's lips parted. Yoongi shook his head.

"I don't know..."

"What don't you know?" Taehyung asked quietly.

"How to feel... about this. About... you." Taehyung felt a sharp pain that bounced throughout his ligaments. 

"To be honest, I don't either Yoongi-ssi."

"But, I want to. I _want_ to know." Taehyung smiled sadly.

"We don't have to know right now. We can figure it out, together. Does that sound okay?" Yoongi nodded. He felt dizzy. His fingers started to twitch. He extended his arms slightly. Taehyung grabbed his hands and intertwined their fingers. 

"T-That... that sounds okay." Yoongi mumbled. Their eyes locked. Taehyung inched forward, touching their foreheads together. Yoongi closed his eyes. He wanted to... no, _needed_ to be closer. 

He wrapped his hands around Taehyung's forearms. Their foreheads were still touching. Yoongi opened his eyes and Taehyung giggled, not knowing if this was a dream. He removed Yoongi's glasses. Was this really happening? 

"Can I... Can I kiss you...?" Taehyung asked. He didn't need an answer since Yoongi had already closed the distance, brushing their lips together momentarily. It was a small kiss and it was a bit awkward to say the least, but it was simple and sweet. Taehyung giggled once more when he noticed that Yoongi was smiling now too. He leaned in once more, capturing the other's lips in his own. Taehyung had never _really_ kissed someone like this before. This was new to him and so he was terrified to push himself further. Thankfully, Yoongi took the lead with experience, parting his lips and allowing Taehyung to drink him in. 

Taehyung, now drunk with courage, deepened the kiss by opening his mouth and pulling Yoongi in. Their lashes fluttered together in a fit of lips and teeth and tongue. Yoongi grasped onto Taehyung's blouse as if he would die without the fabric beneath his fingertips. Taehyung's chapstick was sugary and sickly sweet forcing Yoongi to savor the candied taste. Taehyung grabbed a fistful of Yoongi's raven hair. They stopped for a second to breathe, Taehyung taking this moment to plant little kisses all over Yoongi's face. His forehead, his cheeks, his cute little button nose. Yoongi couldn't help the giggles that emitted from his lips. He tried to duck his head away from Taehyung's reach but it was too late. Taehyung had wrapped both of his arms around Yoongi's neck, burying his nose in the crook of it. 

"That tickles Taehyung..." Yoongi could barely manage to say. Taehyung kissed the skin of his neck.

"Sorry." Taehyung looked up, the tip of his nose touching Yoongi's jaw. Taehyung had somehow managed to sit in the same chair as Yoongi. He laughed and pressed another kiss to his cheek. Taehyung took his thumb and wiped Yoongi's chin to get rid of some of the smeared lipgloss. "Sorry about that too."

"Stop saying sorry." Yoongi said with a smile. He leaned in for another kiss and Taehyung didn't deter him from doing so. Taehyung brought his hand up to cup Yoongi's round cheek as he pulled him in, soaking in his warmth and minty scent. Their lips moved in tandem as Yoongi placed a hand on Taehyung's back, holding him up and keeping him tucked into his side on top of the small chair. Taehyung parted his lips and let his hand fall from Yoongi's cheek, wrapping it around his neck. Yoongi placed his arms around Taehyung's waist, holding him close and tight. Yoongi laughed into Taehyung's lips, making Taehyung follow suit and giggle. He pulled himself apart from him and rested his head onto Yoongi's chest. Their breathing fell into a soft pattern until they matched up in unison.

Taehyung closed his eyes and allowed his hand to rest on Yoongi's stomach. Taehyung felt Yoongi's lips press a kiss to his forehead. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Taehyung said into Yoongi's sweater. Yoongi had closed his eyes, peacefully listening to Taehyung breathe against him.

"Me neither." Taehyung looked up.

"Is this... is this weird? I mean, I like you and, I like _this_ but, are you okay? With me?" Yoongi almost looked offended at Taehyung's words. He took in a deep breath and began to rub circles in Taehyung's back absentmindedly. 

"You make me feel... calm? Like, I have some sense of belonging, in the world I guess. I don't ever remember feeling this way and, I like feeling this way. I don't think that's weird, at all." Taehyung nodded in understanding as he rubbed his lips together in thought.

"I've never..." Yoongi raised a brow.

"Kissed someone?" Taehyung shook his head.

"No, I've done that but, I've never really _been_ with someone before." Yoongi grabbed Taehyung's hand.

"Is that what you want? To _be_ with me?" Taehyung looked away. Was that what he wanted? It was clear that he felt safe in Yoongi's embrace and even though this week had been hell for him, having Yoongi alongside him made it more than bearable. When Yoongi and him had argued a bit over the phone, he felt defenseless and vulnerable without his compassion and friendship, but kissing him now, this was clearly more than just a friendship. Taehyung didn't want to go back on his word. He wanted to figure these feelings out, _with_ Yoongi. 

Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah... yeah Yoongi, I think that's what I want. Do you?" Yoongi smiled.

"I think so too." Taehyung hugged Yoongi tightly with a squeak. He lifted himself to look into his eyes. Yoongi laughed, giving him a huge smile and Taehyung wanted nothing more than to kiss him again. "Besides, I have nothing better to do anyway." Yoongi mumbled. Taehyung faux gasped and hit Yoongi's arm. 

"You're so mean." Yoongi pulled him in without another word and kissed him. He pulled back for a moment, a smile on his lips. Taehyung kissed his nose and his cheek before kissing him on the lips again. It's pure bliss until Taehyung's phone buzzes in his pocket.

" _Shit_." He pulls away with a groan. He looks at the phone screen with annoyance. He eventually lets out an exasperated sigh, locking the phone.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom needs me to come in to cover her shift in an hour."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Saturday is usually a good night for tips." Yoongi shakes his head with a laugh. Taehyung stays still, not wanting to remove himself from Yoongi's lap. He pouts and Yoongi snorts. "I just... I don't want to go." He says quietly. He knows how pitiful it sounds but in this moment, he can't bring himself to care. Yoongi rolls his eyes with a smile. 

"As much as I would like you to stay, you don't have much time if she needs you in an hour Tae." Taehyung whines and sinks into Yoongi's body even more. He grabs Yoongi's hand and intertwines their fingers.

"I won't make it in an hour if I take the bus."

"Then I'll take you."

"No, you have to stay here and work on your board."

"I can do that after I take you to work." Taehyung looks up, his chin pressing into Yoongi's chest.

"Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"You're already a bother because you keep saying you _are_ one."

"I don't need this bullying." Taehyung can barely reply with a straight face. Yoongi kisses his forehead and motions for him to stand so they can leave. 

"You better get used to it then. I can be a real bully."

"I can handle it." Taehyung says with a smug attitude. Yoongi pouts and Taehyung pulls him in a for a quick kiss. He pulls back, their faces still close. "Yeah, I can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. We made it! Things are going to get crazy! I hope you stick with me!


	10. Making Art Is Falling In Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and Yoongi give things a try, Jimin and Jungkook spend some time together, and Taehyung's mother has a surprise.

Taehyung and Yoongi pull up to the diner. Yoongi didn't even need to put in the address this time, knowing how to get there by heart. Taehyung rapidly unbuckles himself from the seat. Yoongi sighs. He places a hand on Taehyung's.

"Taehyung-ah don't rush. You still have some time." Taehyung took in a deep breath. He nods.

"Yeah I know. I just don't need to give her another reason to start a fight with me. Being late might just make her mad." Yoongi nods in understanding and licks his lips nervously.

"Taehyung?"

"Yes?" Yoongi looks down, adjusting his glasses. Taehyung smiles fondly at him, reminded of his own nervous habit.

"What are you doing, maybe sometime this week?" Taehyung shakes his head.

"Nothing, we should do something."

"Because I was thinking- oh... yeah. Yeah we should. We should do something." Taehyung laughs and cups Yoongi's cheek. He leans over and kisses him softly. Their lips tingle with delight as they move against one another for a few seconds. Taehyung has to force himself to pull away.

"How late do you stay up till?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I want to call you after work. I should be done by ten if that's okay?" Yoongi nods.

"I'll be up then."

"Cool." Taehyung kisses him quickly one last time. "Get home safe please." Yoongi smiles.

"I will." Taehyung shuts the door and Yoongi doesn't pull off until he has made his way inside. Taehyung closes his eyes and feels his heart beat. He feels so giddy that he can't even walk straight. His thoughts are running a mile a minute, barely even comprehending what had just transpired an hour ago. 

He kissed Min Yoongi.

Him and Min Yoongi _kissed_. 

Him and Min Yoongi are _kinda_ dating.

Taehyung runs a shaky hand through his oak brown waves of hair. His makeup was a bit smudged now and his blue blouse was pretty wrinkled at this point. He should probably head to the locker room and change into his uniform. 

Taehyung shoots Jimin a quick text. He doesn't say anything else besides the fact that him and Yoongi kissed. After that his phone beeps about ten dozen times. Taehyung chuckles, knowing that he didn't really mean to tease his best friend, but if his mother saw him texting while he was at work, she would most certainly tell him off.

"Taehyung!" Seoyeon comes from the kitchen, her heels clicking against the floor. 

"Hi Mom? What are you doing here? I thought you needed me to cover your shift." Taehyung glances over his mother quickly. She was wearing a lime green sundress with her hair curled. Taehyung forced a shaky smile, knowing that she was definitely going to see Hyewon. She smiled, but she almost looked a little guilty.

"I didn't want to bother you since I knew you were going out with a friend." Taehyung inwardly winced. _Friend_ he thought. She had no idea. "Remember that job that interview that I had on Friday?" Taehyung nods. "Well, they want to have a second interview with me." Taehyung's eyes widen as he is overcome with delight. 

"That's great Mom! I'm so happy for you! This is like a callback right?"

"A what?"

"You know, like a callback? When you audition for something and they want to see you again for the part because they like you?" Seoyeon giggles.

"Yes, it's like a callback."

"Is that why you're all dressed up?" She nods.

"Hyewon asked me to dinner in order to celebrate. I was going to invite you but, oh Taehyung I didn't have enough time to find someone to cover our shift." Taehyung's face fell upon hearing this. 

"Is tonight the only night you can celebrate?" Taehyung felt the twinge of jealousy in his stomach for sure. He didn't mean to question his mother's decision like this, but he couldn't help wanting to be there to congratulate her too. She was _his_ mother after all. She hasn't even known Hyewon for that long. Taehyung couldn't fight the bubble of envy within the pit of his stomach, no matter how hard he tried. 

"Hyewon was called to a conference in China on Sunday. He won't be back till next week." Taehyung nodded and smiled with much strain. Seoyeon sighed. "How about we celebrate another time, just the two of us?" Now that Taehyung thought about it, a second interview isn't too much to celebrate. He was just being bitter now, but he would rather be no choice at all than a second choice. She was offering to spend time with him because she felt guilty, not because she wanted to. 

And still, Taehyung did not object so that he would not hurt his mother's feelings. He nods.

"Of course Mom. You should probably get going. I need to get to work." He says with the fakest happy voice he could muster. His mother seems to appreciate it since she hugs him with no hesitation.

"Thank you Taehyung. I'll see you tonight, okay?" 

"Yeah sure."

♡

"Did that really happen?!" Jungkook sputtered, choking on his pizza. 

"Yes! She was literally so drunk I had to drag her down the hall and bring her to her roommate."

"Why didn't you pick her up Jimin-ssi?"

"I tried but... I'm small." Jungkook throws his head back, cackling. Jimin is flushed. Jungkook's dorm is pretty stuffy and so the heat is getting to him and making him super delirious. Jungkook takes a sip of his coke and exhales.

"You're too much hyung." Jimin laughs. 

"I also just got a text from Taehyung."

"What did it say?"

"Promise you won't tell?" Jungkook eagerly nods.

"Him and Yoongi kissed." The younger raises a brow.

"Are you _serious?"_

"Yep! They are so cute." Jungkook laughs.

"They’re an... odd pair.”

”You can say that again, but you know, sometimes opposites attract!

”Yoongi-hyung scares me."  Jimin turns to him with a sad smile.

"Really?" Jungkook nods, eyes wide with a bit of fear. Jimin finds it comical, and slightly adorable.

"Yeah! His eyes are all dark and when he looks at you, it's like he's staring into your soul. It's creepy. I also can't tell when he's being sarcastic or not." Jimin laughs outright at that.

"From what I hear from Taehyung, he's a big old teddy bear."

"So, are they... together?" Jimin sighs with a slow shrug.

"I don't know for sure, but when I find out, you'll be the first to know." Jungkook snickers with a nod.

"Okay." Jimin wipes his forehead with his sleeves.

"I swear, freshman dorms are the _worst_ , no offence. It's not your fault. I just feel like everyone should have the same housing. It's not fair that you're stuck in this place." Jimin begins to fan himself with hem of his shirt, exposing his stomach. Jungkook looks away quickly, cheeks turning pink. Jimin doesn't seem to notice. "Do you have a fan or something?" Jungkook presses his lips together and shakes his head. 

"No, I can open a window though?" 

"Yeah that's fine. Thank you Kookie." Jungkook laughs at the nickname and stands to open a window. The fresh air immediately travels into the dorm space, cooling the two boys down. "How is school treating you so far?" Jimin asks once Jungkook has sat back down.

"It's pretty great so far. I haven't really been given any homework besides music theory which really sucks." Jimin glowers.

"I _hate_ music theory."

"Yeah, music theory is a bitch." Jimin gasps at the swear word and Jungkook looks embarrassed. "Oh, sorry."

"No it's okay! You can say whatever you want. We're in your dorm." Jungkook nods, finally starting to come out of his shell. He likes spending time with Jimin. He feels like he can be himself without anyone judging or critiquing him. Jimin is a carefree spirit who is proud to embrace who he is. He has been nothing but nice to him. No one has really went out of their way to help Jungkook, besides his teacher and Yoongi. Yoongi was cool and all, but their first time meeting was really cold, and Jungkook felt like he was doing something to infuriate the advisor. It wasn't until he spent more time with the older student that he realized that _that_ was just his personality and it had nothing to do with him.

"Jungkook-ah?" Jungkook looks up, slightly startled. He didn't mean to zone out but he sometimes can't help it.

"Yes?" Jimin scoots closer to him with a worried expression. "Are you good? You look a little out of it." Jungkook laughs sheepishly and pulls his knees to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

"I'm okay. I was just thinking that, um, hyung? I really like spending time with you." Jimin giggles and runs a hair through his auburn hair.

"I like spending time with you too Kookie." Jungkook is a bit cold now from the breeze coming through the window. He scoots closer to the older student, sensing the slight bit of warmth emitting from his body. He yawns, not realizing how late it was. He lowers his head so that it can rest on Jimin's shoulder. He feels the older student tense up at the contact, but he quickly relaxes and moves closer so that their arms are touching. Jimin thinks about to when Jungkook kissed him on the cheek and he decides that he should return the favor.

Jimin presses a light, feathery kiss to Jungkook's forehead, making the music major recoil in embarrassment and pure gaiety. 

" _Jimin..."_ Jimin laughs and gently pulls Jungkook back into his side.

"I'm sorry Kookie, I couldn't resist. I wanted to get you back!" Jimin laughs. Jungkook snuggles closer, wrapping an arm around Jimin's front side. 

"It's okay... it feels nice."

"Does it?" Jimin asks cautiously, taking a peek at Jungkook's face. His whole demeanor is serene, his eyes are closed. 

"Yeah." Jimin swallows his fright and presses a kiss to Jungkook's lips. 

"I-Is that okay?" Jungkook frowns.

"Can you do it again? I'm not exactly sure how to feel about it yet." Jimin snorts and hits his arm.

"You're such a brat!" They both laugh, Jimin buries himself into Jungkook's side, noticing that although he is younger, Jungkook is a little bigger than him. He feels safe beside him. Warm too. "Maybe we should close the window?" Jungkook grunts and tightens his grip on Jimin.

"No. This is fine." Jimin snorts but doesn't move another muscle.

♡

Taehyung's shift was absolute hell. Three customers were undeniably rude to him for no reason, and one said that they would complain to the manager about him for getting his order wrong multiple times. Taehyung snatches his apron off and tosses it into his locker. He runs a hand through his hair in vexation. 

The man kept changing his order! Everytime Taehyung came back with what he wanted, the man kept nitpicking the things he didn't want. 

Taehyung shakes his head as plucks his phone from his pocket. He shoots Jimin a quick text, telling him that he will call him later with the details of the photoshoot. He then calls Yoongi who, surprisingly, picks up after the second ring.

"Hi Tae."

" _Ugh_." The other end is quiet.

"Ugh...?" Yoongi repeats with confusion. This makes Taehyung chuckle. He sighs.

"Work was just..."

"Bad?”

”The worst Yoongs...” Yoongi hums in sympathy.

”What happened?"

"Well to start, my mom didn't come in because that job she interviewed for wants her to come back for another interview, so her and Hyewon went out for dinner, _without_ _me_."

"Yikes."

"And then, this asshole comes in and asks for tofu stew. I put his order in and as soon as it's ready, I bring it to him. He gets mad at me, saying I took too long. Then, he tells me that the stew is not what he asked for, so then I suck it up and smile, asking what he wanted then, he says beef stew, which I promise you, is _not_ _what he said_. So I smile and put his order in. I come back, and he tells me it tastes horrible! I say 'I'm sorry sir but that is kind of out of my control. Would you like something else?' He asked if I treated all of my customers with the same disrespectful attitude. Yoongi I swear on my life I almost knocked his teeth out." The other end is silent again. Taehyung didn't notice how heavy his breathing was until he stopped talking. He exhales loudly. "I'm sorry."

"We've talked about this Taehyung. Why are you sorry?"

"It's just, I call you and all I do is rant about how my life sucks. This is like, the third time I've done this to you."

"If I didn't want to hear it, trust me, I would tell you." Taehyung hums at that in agreement.

"Yeah I know you will."

"You should have spit in his food."

"Yoongi!"

"What?" Taehyung breaks out into a fit of giggles. He can hear Yoongi start to join him after a few seconds.

"Remind me to never make you mad, ever."

"This should already be common knowledge, don't you think?" Taehyung sighs with a smile.

"Yeah." He bites his lip. "Is it bad that I already miss you? Like, a lot?" 

"Why would that be bad?"

"I don't know, but I do. I miss you."

"I miss you too." Taehyung doesn't think he'll ever get tired of hearing these words from Yoongi's mouth.

"Do we have to hang out next week? Can't we do something, I don't know, sooner? Are you free tomorrow?" He could hear Yoongi sigh on the other line and he winces, knowing it's not a good sign. 

"Remember my friend Suran? The one I painted?" Taehyung nodded.

"Yeah."

"I promised her I would help her record in the studio. She doesn't have anyone to run the panel for her and we've had this date set for a while." Taehyung tried to hide his disappointment. The task was easier over the phone, but he doesn't know how well he can conceal it in his voice.

"Oh no I understand. That's really cool. I hope it goes well."

"I mean, you could always come with? I don't think it will be a problem. I wouldn't want you to just sit there doing nothing though. I wouldn't be able to talk much." Taehyung's heart rate spikes in excitement. He thinks that being within the vicinity of Yoongi would be diverting. 

"I wouldn't mind Yoongi, unless you really wanted to work alone. I wouldn't want to intrude or anything."

"You won't intrude. I'm just going to help her lay down tracks. Want me to pick you up?" Yoongi doesn't even leave room for Taehyung to argue. He smiles.

"Okay, yeah. Yeah, that sounds really fun. I've always wanted to be in a recording studio."

"It's actually a little boring but, it's okay."

"Everything is boring to you." Yoongi pops his lips.

"That is not true. I'll have you know that I love to sleep. Sleep is not boring."

"I'm going to pretend like you didn't say that?" Yoongi laughs and Taehyung swears he feels like he's flying. "Yoongi?"

"Hm?"

"Are we like, a thing now?"

"A thing?"

"Yes. As in, dating. Are we dating?" The other end of the conversation is silent despite the odd shuffling noises in the background. He can only guess that Yoongi is doing something.

"Yes?" Yoongi says, unsure. Taehyung's brows furrow.

"You say it like it's a question." Taehyung giggles. Yoongi huffs.

"I honestly don't know how to answer this. Yes, I believe so, we are dating. Unless, you don't want to?" 

"I want to."

"Okay, then yes. We are dating. We're together." Taehyung squirms. He's smiling uncontrollably now. "Are you good?" Yoongi asks while laughing.

"Yeah I'm good, why?"

"You're making weird noises."

"Oh yeah, it's just... it's so weird saying it out loud! It feels all strange Yoongi..."

"Ouch?" Taehyung howls and Yoongi giggles.

"I don't mean it in a bad way! It makes me happy, _I'm_ happy." Taehyung plays with the bottom of his shirt, twisting the fabric with his finger in merriment. "You're my... _boyfriend_."

"Yes, this has been established Taehyung." Taehyung giggles.

"I have to close up now. When will you be here tomorrow?"

"Is 12 okay? We're meeting Suran at 1:30."

"Yeah, 12 is great."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you then... boyfriend."

"You disgust me."


	11. You're The Voice Inside My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Studio time with Suran, Taehyung is a wee bit jealous, and Yoongi is onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! We're in it y'all. Again, thanks for reading and enjoy!

Taehyung throws on his white converse and light blue jean jacket as he shouts a quick goodbye to his mother in excitement. He jogs to the black KIA parked in front of his villa and yanks the car door open in excitement. Yoongi is already laughing at him when he plops down in the seat beside him.

"Hi Yoongi."

"Hello."

"Can I kiss you?" Yoongi snorts. 

"You don't have to ask me that Tae." Taehyung doesn't need to be told twice.

He leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss to Yoongi’s lips. He pulls back with a goofy smile on his face. Yoongi rolls his eyes and kisses him again, parting his lips so that Taehyung can deepen the kiss if he chooses to, which he happily accepts. Yoongi tilts his head to the left. He hums against Taehyung’s mouth and Taehyung laughs into his lips. They pull away slowly to breathe.

“I thought you were lying when you said you missed me.” Yoongi mocks. Taehyung giggles.

”You know you said you missed me too, right?” Taehyung leaned his forehead against Yoongi’s, his lashes tickling Yoongi’s cheeks.

"Hmm... I'on think so." Yoongi mumbles, his Daegu drawl slurring the words together and making Taehyung's heart drop.

"Nope, you said it."

”I don’t think I remember that.” 

“Yeah _okay_.” Taehyung kisses him gently. He is about to deepen the kiss further when Yoongi leans away. He pouts and Yoongi smiles sympathetically.

”We need to get moving and I can’t drive if we’re kissing Tae.” He says, a tiny smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Taehyung whines and buckled his seatbelt. Yoongi reached in the back seat, grabbing a tiny pile of folded clothes. “These are the clothes you let me borrow.” Taehyung takes the clothes and puts them underneath his seat.

”I totally forgot about these.” Yoongi smirked.

”You’re lucky I’m being nice to you. Those sweats are comfortable. I was tempted to steal them.”

”Stop it. They are way too big on you.”

”Not by much!” Yoongi exclaimed with a gummy smile. Taehyung kisses him, catching him off guard. He pulls back quickly and tries to wrap an arm around him for a hug. Yoongi gently slaps his arms away. “No! You get no hugs from me.” Taehyung squeals and manages to capture Yoongi in a hug anyway. “I don’t like you.” Yoongi mumbles into Taehyung’s neck. Taehyung grins like an idiot.

”I know.”

”We’re gonna be late Tae.”

”Oh sorry.”

The drive to the studio doesn’t take long. The radio is on, not too loud, but loud enough to create a comfortable and agreeable atmosphere within the vehicle.

Taehyung’s hand finds its way to interlock with Yoongi’s as he drives. Yoongi brings Taehyung’s hand up to his lips to plant soft kisses to his knuckles. Taehyung giggles, his breath fogging up the window as he looks away, attempting to hide his flushed cheeks.

Yoongi parks the car and they make their way into the commercial facility. They walk up a few flights of stairs until Yoongi leads the way to a door with the name _Hitman Studios_ on it. Yoongi opens the door and they walk past a few offices. There is a front desk where Yoongi signs something and the woman instructs them down the hall. Yoongi opens the door and Taehyung's breath hitches in his throat.

The studio was semi professional. There was a table with a very technical and complicated looking panel on it. A colorful array of buttons and lights were arranged on the board. Two monitors were hanging on both sides of a huge window that looked into a small room with a microphone and a pair of headphones. Taehyung is gawking at all of the equipment in awe, pulling Yoongi alongside him. 

Yoongi smiles fondly at him. He places his hands on Taehyung's hips, wanting to lean into him but, not knowing if he has permission. Once Taehyung backs into his body, leaning into his touch, Yoongi wraps his arms around Taehyung's waist, hooking his chin over the younger student's shoulder. 

"This is so cool." Taehyung mutters deeply. He turns his head so that he can kiss Yoongi's cheek.

"Yeah, that's why they're charging us so much per hour." Taehyung turns himself around, still in Yoongi's arms. He's facing him now, their breath mingling and their warmth creating a sheltered buzz around them. Yoongi smells faintly of spice and ice cool mint. He presses their foreheads together, closing his eyes and breathing him in. 

"Thank you for letting me come with you." Yoongi's already soft gaze brightens significantly.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm glad you're here." Yoongi kisses the bridge of his nose, laughing when Taehyung buries his face in the crook of Yoongi's neck in embarrassment. 

"Well well _well_ , who is _this_ Yoonkie?!" Taehyung hears a female voice say. Yoongi hastily retreats from Taehyung and the theatre student immediately misses his warmth. Taehyung looks in the doorway to see a very slim and polished looking woman. She has aqua blue hair and kind eyes. Her blue hair cascades past her shoulders like a body of water, swirling and curling up in random places. She is in a black dress with fishnet tights and ankle boots. She has a jean jacket wrapped around her along with a black sun hat atop her pool of hair.

"Ah, hey Suran. Good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well Yoongi! I should really thank you for doing this."

"It's my pleasure." Suran walks inside the studio, holding out her arms to hug Yoongi which he accepts. Once Yoongi takes a step back, he motions to Taehyung awkwardly.

"This is Taehyung. Taehyung, this is Suran." _This is Taehyung_ he says. Taehyung blanks for a moment. Although the words ring true, it was an odd introduction, if not a bit stale and basic. Taehyung shakes the thought away. Him and Yoongi just started giving things a try. There was no need to throw a fit over him not being introduced as his... you know. 

Taehyung offers Suran a close mouthed smile and he waves. She cheeses back at him. 

"It's nice to meet you! I heard you on one of Yoongi's songs. Your voice is beautiful." Taehyung says as if he's as if he's nervous fanboy when really he just doesn't want to appear rude. Suran looks at Yoongi, mouth open in astonishment.

"You haven't even sent _me_ that Yoongi! I want to hear it too!" Yoongi rubs the back of his neck and looks at the ground.

"It wasn't really done yet. I shouldn't have shown it to Taehyung either but, it's my favorite song that I've worked on so far." Taehyung looks at Yoongi, demented at his statement. He didn't complain before when he told Taehyung to listen to the song when they were in the car. If he had known it wasn't really ready yet, he wouldn't have wanted to put Yoongi on the spot in such a way. 

Taehyung looks at the floor and plays with a loose button on his coat, a bad taste in his mouth. 

"Well, thank you Taehyung. That means a lot." Taehyung nods hesitantly and no one else seems to notice his change in posture. "Let's get started. We don't have a lot of time." Suran says benevolently. Yoongi nods. 

"Yeah of course."

Suran enters the booth and puts on the pair of headphones that are resting on the mic stand. Yoongi takes a seat at the center of the panel with all of the weird buttons and lights. 

Taehyung pulls up a chair a few feet from Yoongi as to not disturb his artistic mastery. Yoongi gives him an annoyed look, you know, the one where his whole face scrunches up and he looks like he just bit into something nasty.

"You can sit closer you know. I'm not gonna bite you." Taehyung laughs sheepishly.

"I don't want to distract you from your work. This looks complicated."

"Taehyung-ah, can you just sit over here please?" Yoongi asks with a teasing tilt to his voice, completely done with Taehyung's shit. Taehyung sucks in a breath and clamps his lips shut as to not laugh.

"Okay." He stammers out. Taehyung pulls his chair in. Yoongi gives his hand a quick squeeze before placing both of his hands on the panel, holding down a button. He leans into the small microphone that Taehyung can't seem to find.

"Alright Suran, can you hear me?" She nods and gives a thumbs up. "We're going to take it from the top. I'm just gonna split the song up and we'll go section by section." Taehyung shifts uncomfortably in his steel chair, already feeling out of place. Like he doesn't belong. He pulls out his phone, quietly swiping through his social media feeds. Nothing catches his attention so he just sits still, switching between listening to Yoongi and staring back at his phone. He takes breaks to go to the bathroom but always has to press his ear to the door when he returns, not wanting to interrupt anything and be an inconvenience. 

The song is only playing through Yoongi and Suran's headphones, so Taehyung is struggling to hear how everything sounds. 

He can hear a beat fizzing in Yoongi's headphones, a soft melody and a piano, plunking out certain a cute little tune over a rough beat. Taehyung smiles as he watches Suran through the window. She has a hand over her ear and the other is holding the headphones up right. She is really feeling everything that she is singing, Taehyung can tell by her tights and scrunched up expression. Her eyes are closed and her head is bobbing leisurely to the music. 

The session ends up running smoothly. They finish recording the song, Yoongi stopping to edit beat by beat. It was Suran's song, so she would ask for Yoongi to do certain things to enhance the process and work itself. She would sometimes come out from the booth so she could explain things deeply, not wanting to speak louder than she had to. A slew of technical music terms would flow from her lips that Taehyung didn't really catch onto. He understood when she would point to the ceiling or point to the floor, asking Yoongi could alter the volume. They were done in about two and a half hours. They really were pressed for time so once they had all of the vocal tracks laid down, Yoongi said he could take the song home and edit all of the minor parts with Suran on the phone so that she could have input. 

"Yoongs, I really appreciate this. I owe you one." Yoongi bashfully laughed in response and combed his hair with his fingers. Taehyung idly stood behind him, listening to the exchange. 

"It was nothing really. I'm always glad to help Suran, you know that." She hummed and hugged him. The hug lingered for quite some time and Taehyung felt an icky feeling in his heart that made him feel slightly ashamed and bothered. Suran smiled at him once she had released Yoongi from the hug.

"It was nice meeting you Taehyung!"

"You too." Taehyung said, his voice a lot higher than usual. This caused Yoongi to look at him skeptically.

"I'll call you tonight Yoongi, okay?" Yoongi nodded and Taehyung wanted to ignore the crawling beneath his skin.

This was silly, childish even. Yoongi had known Suran longer than him. Taehyung knew that he was overacting a bit and he wishes that he could stop. 

He should have listened to what Yoongi said and turned down the offer to come with him.

Once they got in the car, Taehyung was speechless. He leaned his head against the window, knuckles pressed against his lips. He was mad, but his anger was directed more at himself than anything. He always had a way of messing things up, and this was one of those ways.

Taehyung wore his heart on his sleeve around those that he cared about. It was hard for him to pretend he was something else when he wasn't, and right now, he knew what this feeling was festering in his stomach. Suran and Yoongi seemed very close, and Taehyung doesn't know why he would have ever thought otherwise. Yoongi painted a picture of her before him and Yoongi even met. He _painted_ her. Taehyung had no right to complain. She probably meant no harm, and neither did Yoongi, so why couldn't Taehyung get over the jealousy that was swirling like a green tide within him?

He blinked down at his leg when he felt a hand on his knee.

"You okay? You're really quiet." Yoongi asked, his tone daunting and worrisome. Taehyung faked a smile so hard that his cheeks hurt.

"Yeah. I'm good."

" _Tae_."

"What?" Yoongi raised a brow.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Yoongi!" 

"I told you it would be boring, is that why you're mad?"

"Yoongi I told you I'm not mad. I'm fine, _promise_." Yoongi sighed, not at all convinced with Taehyung's façade, but put the car in drive. He didn't ask again.

A few minutes of silence passes before Taehyung decides that he should probably speak up before Yoongi thinks he did something wrong.

"Suran is very nice."

"Yeah she is."

"Her voice is pretty too. I could kind of hear her through the window."

"I like her voice a lot. It's very unique."

"Did she write the song herself?"

"Yeah."

" _Wow_." Yoongi clicks his tongue with a pout and it makes Taehyung giggle. Yoongi takes one hand off the steering wheel and places it in the center of the two, a clear invitation. Taehyung takes it, rubbing circles on the surface. 

"Are you hungry?" Yoongi asks. Taehyung throws his head back and grunts.

" _Yes_." Yoongi laughs and takes off his snap back, once again raking a hand through his midnight locks.

"What do you want?"

"I don't know. I'm down for anything." Yoongi purses his lips.

"Okay. We're going to have to pick it up though." Taehyung looks at him, brows furrowing with a slight pout of his lips.

"Why?"

"I promised Suran I would facetime her when I got home so we could work on the track." Taehyung nods in understanding even though his brain is telling him to do otherwise.

"Okay sure." Taehyung bites his lip. "Maybe some other time then?" Yoongi hums.

"Yeah, some other time." Taehyung sighs and rolls down the window just a smidge so that he can feel some kind of breeze on his face. This was fine. He was fine. This was a one time thing. Everything was good and it was going to get even better and Taehyung could not _wait_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What more do we want to see? More fluff? Yeah, I do too. Thank you all again for EVERYTHING! Please leave COMMENTS, KUDOS, THOUGHTS below for me please! Your words inspire me to keep going!


	12. The Art From the Artist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung tells Jimin of him and Yoongi's relationship and Yoongi feels happy for the first time in a long time, scared he's going to somehow mess things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Summer is great and all but things have been crazy. My birthday is coming up but I am going to continue updating this fic until I deem it over! Thank you all for the support! Please enjoy!

Mondays turn into weeks and for both Taehyung and Yoongi, the following weeks of school blur together. The cycle of classes repeating as they do. It's a routine, Yoongi picking Taehyung up and going to school together. They meet up for lunch often and Yoongi takes him home whenever he can. It's comfortable, if not a bit exhilarating all at the same time. The two are very different and yet, very much the same. It is true that everything that had transpired in the past week was nothing but a rollercoaster. It had started in the blink of an eye and still, Yoongi had found himself happy. 

He had always wondered how it was that you measure happiness. 

Was it how much you laughed or smiled? Was it the indescribable feeling you got in your whole body when you were with someone? Yoongi didn't know, but he knew one thing for sure: 

He did _not_ want this feeling to go away.

He and Taehyung had literally got together the first week of school. Yoongi didn't know if that spoke volumes about how charming Taehyung was, or how completely fucked up _he_ was. 

Even now he was walking to his Group Process class with some sort of pep in his step that had bled itself into his usual swagger. What could he say, Taehyung had an effect on him. 

"Yoongi-hyung?!" Yoongi looked up to see the taller boy barreling towards him and tackling him into a fierce hug. Taehyung pulled away and kissed him on the cheek. "What are you doing here?!" Yoongi hushed him by placing a finger to his lips.

"I haven't had my coffee yet. Please chill." Taehyung snorted.

"I didn't know you were in this class!"

"Yes you did." Taehyung raised a brow.

"I did?"

"Yes. We've had this conversation before. Remember? We were texting and I told you." Yoongi finished trying not to laugh. Taehyung looks up to the ceiling with the tilt of his head. His eyes widened, lips formed in the shape of an _oh_. 

"Yeah... I remember that now. But, this class started a few weeks ago. Where have you been?"

"This class conflicted with a few art based presentations. My professor worked it out." Taehyung gives a sigh of relief.

"Oh, okay good. For a second there I thought you were ditching classes or something." Yoongi rolls his eyes. Taehyung makes his way back to his own seat, patting the chair next to him for Yoongi to sit down. He obliges and takes out his textbooks. Taehyung leans in next to him.

"I'm really happy that you're here. This class really looks like it's going to be a bore." Yoongi hums.

"Yeah. I'm happy you're here too." Taehyung's head whips to him, his eyes wide with surprise. Yoongi knits his brows together.

"What?" Taehyung smiles fondly and shakes his head. The smile playing on his lips is absolutely delightful and Yoongi can't help the way that his heart melds together.

"Nothing it's just, that doesn't sound like something you'd say." Yoongi forces himself to uphold his thin façade and scoff.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Taehyung smirks, the smile playing on is lips is iniquitous. 

"You're going soft."

"Shut the fuck up." Taehyung has to stop himself from cackling in the middle of the classroom. As soon as class begins, Taehyung pecks Yoongi on the cheek and Yoongi buries his face into the desk.

 ♡

Yoongi doesn't like PDA. He doesn't really know why. It doesn't make any sense, considering the fact that Taehyung makes him feel comfortable and accepted. But when Taehyung grabs for his hand once they leave the classroom, he can't help the flinch that juts from his skin. It's so noticeable that Taehyung immediately drops the hand as of he had burnt Yoongi.

"Sorry." Taehyung mumbles feeling ashamed. "I should have asked first. I didn't think about it." Yoongi shakes his head, setting aside his jitters. He loops his pinky around Taehyung's.

"No it's not... I'm not used to... you know." Taehyung nods with a small smile.

"It's okay. I still should have checked in with you." Yoongi remained silent, not knowing how to respond. He felt terrible. Taehyung shouldn't _have_ to check in with him if he wanted to do something as simple as holding hands or kissing. Yoongi knows that if it had been just the two of them, he would have no qualms about being intimate. It was being intimate in public that made him feel like they were being watched, or that people were judging them. 

Yoongi pushes his self consciousness to the back of his mind, reaching for Taehyung's hands and intertwining their fingers. Taehyung gives him a look to which he doesn't reciprocate. Yoongi walks him to class and Taehyung doesn't give him a kiss on the cheek.

This was just the start of things. They were still learning about each other. The waters were choppy right now, and that was to be expected. 

The list of things that Yoongi has fucked up is far too long to count. He doesn't want _this_ to be one of them. 

♡

Taehyung meets Jimin for coffee at the boilerhouse near the center of campus. Taehyung isn't surprised to see his best friend standing in front of the boilerhouse with his hip cocked to the side. He is in a bright auburn bomber jacket, a new pair of Vans, and his licks of flame colored hair styled neatly to the side. His gray scarf is blowing in the wind and Taehyung sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Wow hyung... You look really..." Jimin giggles.

"Good?" Taehyung laughs.

"A little full of yourself huh?" Jimin pokes out his lips.

" _Somebody_ has another date tonight so... I wanted to look a little nicer than usual." 

"You always look nice Jiminie, what are you talking about?!" Jimin titters. 

"I know. I just wanted you to say it so that I didn't sound conceited." Taehyung can't hold back how loud his laughter is.

"I really hate you." Jimin shrugs as they head inside the boilerhouse and order their drinks. They find a table near a window and Jimin leans forward.

"So... how are things with you know who?" Taehyung takes a sip of his macchiato.

"Well, we're kind of dating."

Jimin almost does a spit take.

 _"What?"_ Taehyung snickers into his iced coffee.

"We took some photos and then, we went back to the dorm room and then... I kissed him? I don't know, I really like him hyung. He's very sweet." Jimin coos.

"Tae! I'm so happy for you! I better be the first one to know about this." Taehyung gasps.

"Of course you're the first person to know! Who else would I tell before you?" Jimin makes a face of annoyance.

"I don't know! Maybe, your student advisor?" Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"I love Jin-hyung, but you're my best friend Jiminie." Jimin titters.

"I know... anyway I am very happy for you Tae. You deserve nothing but the best." Taehyung sighs. 

"Thank you." Jimin frowns.

"Tae..." Taehyung twirls his drink around.

"Huh?" Jimin grabs his hand.

"What's wrong?" Taehyung shakes his head.

"Nothing hyung, it's just, this all happened so fast and so, I just don't want this to be a mistake." Jimin raises a brow.

"A mistake?"

"He sort of jumped when I held his hand and then, when we got together, he took me to the studio to record with his friend Suran. They seemed super close and it made me think, what else is there that I don't know about him, ya know?" Jimin smiles sympathetically and leans back into his seat.

"I'm your best friend Tae, so I'm going to be honest, okay?" Taehyung nods.

"Yes please." Jimin takes a sip of his hot chocolate. 

"Okay, so yes, you got into all of this pretty fast, like, the first week of school. But I know you Tae, you don't just jump into things without thinking it through first." Taehyung gives Jimin a look and he gives up. "Okay fine. You can really be an idiot sometimes, but you like him and he obviously likes you! It's not like you two have to get married like... tomorrow! You guys are in this together, okay? You'll work it out and if things _don't_ work out then, maybe it just wasn't meant to be?" Taehyung whines and slams his head on the table.

"Ouch." Jimin scoffs.

"You're so dumb."

"How can you say that hyung?"

"Sorry, you're only dumb some of the time."

"No. I'm talking about Yoongi-hyung, and how you said things might not work out?" Jimin finishes his hot chocolate with a pout.

"You wanted me to be honest Tae. This is me being honest." Taehyung slumps back into his chair with a sigh.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just, Jiminie I _want_ things to work out."

"Okay then continue to talk with him. Things will be fine as long as both of you understand each other, okay?" Taehyung smiles.

"Thank you hyung. It really means a lot." Jimin giggles.

"I know." Taehyung groans.

"If you thought you weren't conceited before, you're definitely conceited now."

"Whatever. You're just jealous of me and how cute I am." Both Taehyung and Jimin laugh at this. Taehyung feels warm inside. He really needed this.

"Taehyung-ah!" Jimin turns around. 

"Bogum-ssi!" Jimin watches from the sidelines, waiting to be recognized or introduced as Taehyung stands to hug the new arrival to the table. Taehyung motions to Jimin. "Bogum-hyung, you remember Park Jimin yeah?" The handsome actor turns his direction to the orange haired student sitting down with a small smile. Bogum's smile widens but Jimin can tell that he doesn't remember him.

"Yeah! Yeah I think so? It's good to see you Jimin-ssi." 

"You too." Bogum turns his attention back to Taehyung.

"When are we going to rehearse the scene?" Taehyung sucks in the air between his teeth.

"Ah, right. I totally forgot. Are you free this weekend?" Bogum hums in thought.

"I might have an audition on Saturday, but it's early in the morning. I'm free after? Maybe we can get lunch or something." Taehyung beams.

"Awesome! That sounds good." Bogum smiles, every tooth on display, glistening under the dim café lights. Even Jimin can't deny that this man has the face of some kind of god.

"Cool. I'll see you then!" Bogum leaves the boilerhouse and Jimin taps the rim of his paper cup, lips thin. Taehyung sits down and turns back to face his friend, smile deflating once he notices Jimin's expression.

"What?" Jimin shrugs.

"Nothing. Is that Bogum as in, Bogum from high school?" Taehyung nods.

"Yeah."

"Like, famous film and TV actor Bogum?" Taehyung frowns.

"Yes... hyung, what?" 

"Nothing Tae. Hurry and finish your drink. We have to get to class." Taehyung feels like there is more to be said but he doesn't exactly know if he wants to hear it. He finishes his coffee and the two make their way to class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading. Please leave your thoughts! I wanna know what interests you guys and what you want to see going forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, thank you so much for reading! Please leave comments, kudos, or any thoughts!


End file.
